


Just Two Boys From Texas

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki, at the insistence of his sister, goes to try and persuade Jensen Ackles, an old crush he hasn't seen in years, to come home for the wedding of Jensen's sister to Jared's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Two Boys From Texas

A trickle of sweat snaked down Jensen Ackle's temple, slid into his hair, and clung to the strands, leaving slightly darker and damp strands hanging in his face. The heat of the lights shining down on him plus the irregularly hot and humid summer days made him warm as soon as he got to the bar.

Jensen had been playing for nearly an hour and was ready for his first break. The song lyrics tripped off his tongue, and he opened his eyes and scanned the audience. As usual, there were groups of people listening to him, while others ignored him and chatted with their companions. He didn't mind, so long as he was able to keep coming back to play night after night and week after week.

One lone figure leaned at the bar, eyes trained on Jensen the entire night. He'd been able to feel them. His height set him apart from the crowd, as did the strong jaw and obvious masculinity. Something in the way the man held himself made Jensen's mouth water and piqued his interest. 

As the song came to a close, Jensen strummed the final notes on his guitar for and then covered the strings to silence them. "Time for a break, folks. I'll be back on in fifteen." Jensen tugged the guitar over his head and set it on the stand, slid off his stool and stepped down from the stage.

Jared Padalecki’s eyes found Jensen instinctively the moment he entered the bar. After eleven years, Jensen should look different, almost a stranger, but Jared’s stomach clenched the way it always had. He laughed a little at himself, even as he drifted through the crowd and found a spot at the bar.

Ordering a beer, Jared leaned against the shiny wood and watched Jensen sing. Age and practice had improved the tones, and Jared found himself nearly entranced. He wondered how any of the patrons could hold conversations when such a performance went on. 

//Fuck, but you are an idiot,// he thought with a rueful shake of his head. //It’s been eleven years, four boyfriends and college since you last saw Jensen. And you’re here to bring him home, not slobber all over him.//

Jensen stepped off the stage. Jared fixed his eyes on Jensen and smiled, hopeful the man might at least head in his general direction. He ran the arguments for Jensen to return him through his head, hoping they sounded better out loud.

"Hey Billy, get me a whiskey, beer and some water?" Jensen called out to the busy bartender when he approached the bar, knowing it was easier to order everything he wanted at once. At Billy's nod, he called out, "Thanks, man." Jensen ran a tab every night and settled up at the end, Billy well aware that he got a decent tip out of it if he kept Jensen served. Looking out the corner of his eyes, Jensen could see the tall drink of water still staring at him. He grinned and tossed back the whiskey.

Wrapping a hand around his beer, he turned toward the guy and leaned on the bar, looking him up and down in an obviously appraising manner. "You’re new here. New to town or just Bill's?" Jensen didn't bother to introduce himself, yet. 

Jared fought the instinct to blush or collapse in a heap of laughter and gave his biggest grin instead. “Hey, Jen, it’s been a long time. Am I really that impossible to recognize?”

Jensen's eyes widened at the use of his childhood and hometown nickname. He squinted and tilted his head to really look at the other man. Nothing came to him, so he shook his head and lifted an eyebrow.

Laughing, Jared remembered the gawky, shy teenager he had been the last time Jensen had seen him. He had spent most of his time hiding around corners and sneaking peeks at his brother’s best friend, a sexy and self-confident senior. Meanwhile, he had been a miserably skinny little runt, not yet having hit his growth spurt or built up any muscles.

“I guess I am pretty different,” Jared said. “And I never would have called you Jen back then, had I even found the nerve to talk to you at all. The time I crashed my bike into the back of your pick-up and you tried to help me up, I managed to fall over my own feet and then my bike about four times, before I took off running down the street, bloody knees and all. Didn't say a word the whole time.” 

Jensen tilted his head back on a huge laugh and then turned back to Bill. "Hey, Billy, grab this guy another of whatever he's having." Jensen turned back to Jared and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you, JT. You certainly have grown up." He looked him up and down and shook his head.

"Oh God, nobody's called me JT since I was a junior in high school. It's Jared now... or Jay." He flashed his dimples at Jensen. "Yeah, yeah, I know... I grew into a giraffe." He accepted his new drink with a smile of thanks for the cute bartender. "So, how's life been treating you? You sounded great up there, by the way." He jerked his chin in the direction of the stage. 

"Thanks." Jensen grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Things are great; my life here's been everything I wanted since I moved. All the stuff I sing up there is my own, and this gig keeps me set up nicely. What are you doing here?" 

Jared cleared his throat and looked a little embarrassed. "Well, you know the whole wedding thing? My brother and your sister?" He fiddled with his bottle and then smiled brightly at Jensen, saying in a rush, "I'mheretotakeyouhome."

Jensen blinked. Slowly. He took a sip of his beer and put it down on the bar, perhaps a little harder than he intended. "You've made a wasted trip. I'm not going back to Texas. Ever." Jensen was grabbed his water and headed back to the stage without a backward glance. 

Jared leaned against the bar and sighed. Jeff and Mack warned him (after both begging him to make the trip) that Jensen would be difficult to persuade. He wished they had been as forthcoming about why Jensen left in the first place. Aside from vague mumbling about ‘family difficulties,’ they both earned a big FAIL in providing any details to help Jared understand the matter.

Still, Jared had promised them (because he was a big, stupid pushover), so he resolved not to give up without a fight. Besides, there were far more unpleasant ways to spend an evening than listening to Jensen sing. Not to mention watch him sing. Jensen had grown from a sexy boy into an even sexier man.

The songs flowed from one to another, Jensen treating the crowd to a rollercoaster of sound and feeling. He'd grown to understand the storytelling of his own music over time, the way the crowd responded to a wave of fast and slow, happy and bittersweet. Jensen played another hour set before taking the guitar off and setting it aside. "Last break of the evening. I'll be back in fifteen." He saw Jared still standing at the bar. With a clenched jaw, Jensen made his way to the bar, grabbed an identical order from Billy (including another drink for Jared) and then settled next to his best friend's little brother. 

"So, you got the unenviable task of trying to talk me into going home. I meant what I said, Jared. I'm not going back to Texas." He shot the whiskey back and chased it with a sip of beer. "I love my sister with all my heart and wish her well, even if she is marrying my best friend. But, they'll have to do without me there. My gift's already on the way." 

Jared titled his head to look at Jensen, giving him the best puppy dog eyes in his repertoire. “I’m curious as to why you’re so unwilling to go back, even for such an important event. If you don’t mind my asking.” 

Jensen sipped at his beer, debating. From Jared's question, he assumed that Mack and Jeff hadn't filled him in. "Maybe another time, Jared." He looked over, lifting an eyebrow at Jared's expression. "That is, if you plan on staying." He sucked back a quarter of the bottle and looked at the other man.

"Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well see the sites. Never been this far from Texas before." Jared deliberately drawled the last words, before smiling at Jensen. "Should at least hit a few gay bars, right? Not a lot of those back home."

Blinking, Jensen wondered for a moment if he'd heard Jared correctly. "Yeah, least not from what I remember. Eleven years is a long time." He shifted a shoulder up and down in a haphazard shrug. "New York's a hell of a city, and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. Where are you staying? I can probably give you a few local recommendations for good food."

"Hilton downtown. Jeff fronted me. Don't make a lot yet as a junior engineer." Jared flashed his dimples again, eyes sparkling. "If you're going to send me back a complete failure, the least you can do is show me around a bit, Jen. Especially since this is the second time you're making me a loser."

"I've never made you a loser, Jared. It's the family's fault they sent you on an errand that was doomed to fail. I've made it clear that I'm not coming home." Jensen picked at the label on his beer bottle, curling it in on itself and then flattening it back. "I suppose I can show you around a bit, though I have to be here nearly every night. So, you'll have to fend for yourself in the evenings."

Jared stretched his long legs and loomed over Jensen. "I'm good at that," he said with a smile. "Have been ever since you broke my heart. Which, by the way, was making me a loser time number one. Course, I was fourteen, which is pretty much a loser age anyway, but still..."

Jensen's head shot up, and he blinked at Jared. "How the hell did I break your heart?" He couldn’t remember having much contact with Jared. He always seemed to hide or lurk behind things whenever Jensen was around.

Jared shook his head and sighed. "I had such a crush on you, Jen. I woulda done anything for you back then. Course, I was always too scared to do more than hang around in the background when you came to see Jeff. And then one day you were gone... and a month or two afterward, I grew up a bit. Rotten timing."

Jensen arched his eyebrows into his hairline and chuckled. "I can hardly be blamed for your broken heart, if you never even spoke to me." Jensen smiled and sipped at his beer. "I remember the time you mentioned, when you wrecked your bike. It was one of the few times your brother and I actually fought. After you'd gone flying past him, hurt and obviously upset, I arrived with your bike, and he lit into me. Thought I'd been teasing you or something." Jensen clearly remembered throwing the bike at his best friend and stomping back to truck. 

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jared said with a chuckle. "He knew about my crush on you. I never could keep my mouth shut around him, unfortunately. I've always been amazed he never told you. Guess he was a pretty good brother..." Jared tilted his head to smile sadly at Jensen. "That's one reason I let him talk me into this. I have no idea why Mack and Jeff thought I might be able to persuade you to go to their wedding. It's not like you know me."

Jensen's eyes went flat, and he drained the rest of his beer in one sip. "Yeah, Mack doesn't get why I won't just come home. She probably figured that since she and Jeff have been bugging me so much, someone new would get better mileage." He heaved a sigh and looked at his watch with a soft curse. "Last set," he explained and pushed off the bar, his water forgotten on the bar next to Jared.

Jared touched Jensen's shoulder, trailing warm fingertips down his back. "Hey, nice job up there." He winked and pushed aside his beer, watching and listening again.

The final hour of the night was over in the blink of an eye, but Jensen knew he would die if he didn't get water immediately. He yelled to Billy, who grabbed the bottle and tossed it at him with one hand, an obviously regular move between them. Twisting off the cap, Jensen put the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back. His eyes fluttered shut, as he drained the entire bottle without coming up for air.

"Impressive," Jared said, appearing by his side. "I could have fun with that kind of breath control." He held up another bottle of water. "Can I persuade you to have some dinner with me, cowboy?"

Snorting a laugh, Jensen shook his head in exasperation. "I suppose I could be persuaded. Just give me a minute to get packed up." Jensen plucked the water from Jared's fingers and uncapped it, taking another long sip before he went to pack. up. 

Finally, Jensen stood, holding the guitar in one hand and the water in the other. "Just let me settle up with Billy, and I'll be ready to go. Our options at this end of town are a bit limited at 1am... what are you looking to eat?"

Jared opened his mouth, leered and then shook his head. "Y'all need to stop asking me leading questions, cowboy. I'll leave the decision up to you, since you know you're way around." 

Jensen blinked again and then barked out a laugh. "You really have grown up, haven't you?" He shook his head and made his way to the bar, paying Billy for his tab and leaving a generous tip. "See ya tomorrow." Jensen smiled at his friend and turned back to Jared. "C'mon, JT, let's get some food into you. The Indian around the corner might still be open."

Jared bumped Jensen's shoulder in a friendly way. "Jared," he said. "Jared. Not the fourteen year old JT hiding behind the shrubbery and hoping you might take off your shirt... well, not the fourteen year old behind the shrubbery anyway." He looked around them, still in awe of the large buildings and bustling crowds. "You really play there every night?"

"Almost every. Have now for going on three years. Bill closes down on Sundays and the occasional Monday holiday. But otherwise, that's where I am." Jensen smiled at Jared as they walked, the heat of the city flowing up from the concrete as they made their way to the corner and around, dodging people. "Do you like Indian?"

"If it's edible, I tend to like it," Jared said easily, stopping to watch a pair of girls, holding hands, stroll by. "Three years, that's a long time. What do you hope to do in the future? I mean, your songs are good, you want to put together an album?"

Jensen smiled as Jared caught up to him. "Already have two. Both independent, but I sell enough at my shows and online to supplement my work at Bill's." Stopping in front of the Indian restaurant, Jensen pumped his fist quickly and then guided Jared inside, one hand on his lower back. "Better hurry before they decide to close. I've also written songs with and for other people. A lot of them, actually."

"Seriously? You're giving me autographed copies, right?" Jared ducked into a nearby booth, smiling at the waitress, who blushed a little and gave them each a menu. "Cause I got to have my Jensen Ackles original albums. Those are a must."

"If you like." Jensen tilted his head down, a soft smile and blush tinging his cheeks. "I'll have to bring some in the next time you're going to stop by Bill's. I actually left them home because I came straight from the studio. Should we order a bunch of things to split family-style?"

"Seems appropriate, since we'll be family soon," Jared said. He scanned the menu. "I'm rather partial to chana daal, matar paneer, chicken korma and naan, myself." Teeth and dimples flashed at Jensen. "I may be a simple Texas-boy, but I'm not a complete rube." His long legs pushed out to encircle Jensen's, close but not touching.

Thinking about Jared's choices, Jensen nodded. "Sounds good to me." He closed the menu and tossed it aside to look at Jared. Jensen was well aware that Jared had been flirting with him all night, including the subtle display of his legs. "So, what do you want to see of the Big Apple with me?"

"Well, if you have time to show me around," Jared said. "I mean, I don't want to keep you from anything. You work all night, so that doesn't leave a lot of time for your significant other or anything." He looked up from under his bangs, eyes teasing. "Wouldn't want to interfere with any plans."

Jensen snorted. "Smooth, JT- Jay." He smiled at the waitress and placed their order, making the naan garlic and getting himself water. Jensen waited until Jared had ordered his drink before addressing his comments. "There's no significant other... not for a bit now. But I do work nights and that means limited day time hours." He sat back and stretched his legs under Jared's chair.

"Yeah, I'm the king of smooth," Jared confirmed. "It's how I get all the gentleman." He grinned across the table at Jensen. "Well, I got three days. What can we see in three days?"

"Hmmm, the basics, at least. Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building." Jensen chuckled at Jared's openness. "I suppose I could just take you around and show you my New York. If you're interested, that is."

"Hell, yeah," Jared said. "I'm completely down for that, Jen. Thanks." He picked up his Coke, as the waitress served their drinks, and sipped. 

"I never figured on staying in Texas, myself," Jared said, looking around the small restaurant. "Always thought I'd travel and get away, but something keeps me there."

"I never planned on leaving. Was going to go to Austin and play there." Jensen shrugged and sipped at the sparkling water he'd ordered. "But I decided to get as far away as I could to pursue my music, and New York was further than LA."

"You wanted to stay, and I wanted to leave, so we ended up the other way round," Jared said. "Crazy world." He brushed his bangs out of his face. "My ex, he wanted to live in California, but I got an offer from a firm in Texas, near my family, and I don't know... it just seemed right. But not so much for him." He sighed, thinking for a moment about Jason's sweet smiles and even sweeter morning rituals. 

"Shit, Jay, that's tough." Jensen rolled his foot to tap on Jared's chair. "He went on to California, then?" 

"Yeah, feel like shit about that one sometimes. Cause he coulda been it for me, ya know?" Jared shrugged his big shoulders and shook it off. "Still, I have my family and a good job... Mack is trying to decide whether she wants to take my family's name or hyphenate. Ackles-Padalecki... now that would be a cruel thing to do to the kids."

Jensen nearly snorted his water, which would have hurt like hell. He covered his mouth and choked. "Damn, that would be downright cruel. Just because she hypenates doesn't mean the kids have to, though. Not that I want to lose an Ackles, mind you, but my brother's got the family thing down." Jensen's mouth twisted in distaste.

Jared caught the unpleasant vibe to the last words and stored it away for later. "Yeah, it's a good thing Jeff's got the family interests at heart, cause I ain't adding any Padaleckis to the world. Cept by adoption, maybe." Their naan arrived, and Jared perked up instantly, grabbing a piece and polishing it off in two bites. "Not bad."

Jensen found himself blinking again and laughed. Jared was going to keep him in a perpetual state of surprise. "Did you even taste that?" He grabbed a piece for himself and tore off bits of it, one bite after another disappearing slowly as he savored all of the flavors in the savory bread.

Jared watched Jensen eat his piece and then mimicked him perfectly, even down to the little flick of tongue at the end. "Nope, like my way better."

Shaking his head, Jensen ate the final piece in his slow way. He'd spent too many years without enough money or time to enjoy good food and Jensen not to take his time. "You go right ahead and devour your food then. Will eleven be early enough for you tomorrow? I'd like to get a full night's sleep in.”

"Eleven is perfect," Jared said. "I'll have time to get up and go for a run before we meet up. As long as I don't get lost or mugged." He grinned easily at Jensen. "This is nice. I should have come up here sooner."

"Please don't get mugged. Bad enough I'm not going back, but I don't need to send you home all beat up." Jensen had a brief flash of Jared running and shifted in his chair. It was highly inconvenient that the one guy, outside his general circle, he'd been attracted to in years, was his best friend's kid brother. "Since your hotel is closer to our travels tomorrow, I'll swing by to pick you up."

"You already know where we're going?" Jared asked, excited as a kid at Disneyland. "Share with the class."

Jensen tipped his head back on a laugh. "Well, I figured we'd start with the big ones. Though, Lady Liberty might be a tad crowded at lunchtime."

"I want to climb all the stairs to the top," Jared declared. He looked over Jensen carefully and raised an eyebrow. "You in good enough shape for that, Jen? Wouldn't want to wear you out..."

Narrowing his eyes, Jensen kicked him lightly with his boot. "Don't go getting ahead of yourself, kid. I can more than climb the stairs.” Though he was not as obviously built as Jared, based on the way Jared filled out his shirt, Jensen worked out daily. 

"Good. Cause the only way to do things is all the way." Jared looked satisfied and booted Jensen back lightly. "And after that, we can totally have a huge lunch."

"Somehow, I have a feeling you are going to be able to eat." Jensen smiled at the waitress, as she started placing all of the dishes on their table. There was a lot more food than he'd thought when they ordered. "Hope you're hungry now."

"I'm always hungry," Jared confirmed and helped himself to everything, careful to leave plenty for Jensen. "Someday, I'll probably look more like a hippopotamus than a giraffe." He grinned, as if the idea did not bother him in the slightest.

Jensen dug into the food as well, taking maybe half of what Jared did. "If you're really going to eat all of that, it's amazing you’re not twice your size already."

"I work out a lot. And my metabolism is comparable to a hamster... possibly a gerbil. Besides, are looks really that important?" Jared shrugged and munched his paneer. "I figure, we get to live once, right, so we might as well enjoy it. If I didn't like getting up and running in the morning and lifting weights, I'd never do it and probably weigh 500 pounds by now."

"It's not looks; it's health." Nibbling at some rice after a particularly spicy bite, Jensen shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not a huge fan of the gym, but it's important to stay healthy, so I go." He was also a bit more vain than he let on, not wanting a belly.

"Right," Jared said, grin wide and friendly. He scooped some peas into his mouth and made a few obscene noises of pleasure. "Think they'd sell me the recipe?"

"Not a chance, JT. Places like these make family recipes." Jensen grinned. "Though, you might be able to charm them. I hear women cannot resist dimples."

"What about men?" Jared asked. "And it's Jared. Jar-ed." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Only thirty and already losing your memory."

Jensen laughed. "You've been JT to me for over twenty years, Jar-ed. And only Jar-ed for a few hours. Gimme a break." He took another bite of his meal, sitting back and enjoying the food as it settled in and soaked up the alcohol he'd been drinking. "Not sure about men. They seem to be both more and less picky than women."

“I don't remember you talking to me often enough to have JT stuck in your brain. And believe me, I had those few conversations memorized... if only I could remember my engineering as easily." Jared pointed at Jensen with his fork. "I think you’re just trying to rile me up. And yeah, men are funny that way. Sometimes..." He looked amused and tapped his fingers on the table. "Sometimes I wish I had preferred women, just because they are easier."

Snorting at Jared's last comment, Jensen ignored it in favor of the first. "Ah, but you forget that I’ve been best friends with your brother for years, and all he's ever called you was JT.” He took a sip of his water and then another bite of dinner. Jensen cocked an eyebrow and said, "And easier? I don't that I agree with that."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jared conceded, helping himself to more chicken. "I just get tired of the whole 'looks-are-everything' vibe that seems to pervade a lot of places. Sex is good, hell, sex can be great, but it’s not the most important thing. And the best sex of my life was with a guy who was twenty pounds overweight and had the fashion sense of Winnie the Pooh." He paused, looking up from under his bangs at Jensen. "Just tell me when to shut up, if you need to. Cause, uh, if I feel comfortable with someone, I will tell them everything. My brain has no filter on my mouth."

Jensen just waved his hand at Jared and swallowed his bite. "Eh. There's little you can say that'll set me off, so don't worry about it." He couldn't really relate to Jared's experience, since Jensen generally had his pick of anyone when he went out, but never dated-just a fuck here and there.

"Oh, good." Jared blew out a relieved breath. "It's funny that I should feel comfortable around you now, since I spent so long being afraid to even go near you. I doubt you would have been thrilled if I'd jumped you back then."

"Maybe not if you'd jumped me," Jensen conceded. "But I did always wonder what I'd done to make you stay so far away from me." He chuckled wryly, the few memories of his encounters with Jared always the same- stuttering, tripping and then Jared's back as he ran.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't get that reaction all the time, captain of the football team, most popular boy in school," Jared teased. "You totally had your own fan club."

Jensen flushed from his chest right up to the tips of his ears. "Jesus. No one ever ran from me the way you did." He shrugged, remembering the frustration and hurt it had caused the first couple of times. But Jared was right, Jensen had been quite popular. "Most people would stand and stare or whisper. You ran."

Jared watched the red flush with fascination, enjoying the sensation of not being the flustered one. "You were my brother's best friend, and I had recurring wet dreams about you licking me all over while the entire football team watched. Of course I ran the other way."

Jensen’s blush only got hotter and brighter at Jared's admission. He coughed slightly and sipped at his water, fanning his face. "You really know how to put a guy on the spot, don't you?" Shaking his head a bit, Jensen smiled sadly. "I wanted to be your friend and had no idea why you seemed to hate me so much."

"You wanted to be my friend," Jared said with disbelief. "Why? You were everyone's friend. What possible difference did one skinny, runt of a kid matter?"

Jensen shrugged. "I was friends with your whole family... except you.”

"Well, here's your chance," Jared said. "We have three whole days to become friends. More, if you come back to Texas with me." He dimpled at Jensen, hoping the other man would not get stiff and cold the way he had the other times Texas came up.

"Three days then." Jensen grinned and took another bite. "So, tell me about school and engineering."

"What do you want to know?" Jared asked. "I'm a certified electrical engineer. I work for a company that works on renewable energy projects. One of the first in Texas." He looked proud. "I had a boyfriend throughout college, but we broke up when I decided to stay in Texas." He shrugged once and grinned. "Not much to tell, really."

"What made you interested in engineering? What did you do in high school and college for fun?" Jensen was genuinely interested in Jared and what he'd been doing with his life. 

"Maths is fun," Jared deadpanned. "Besides, I wanted to do something practical, something that might change the world. I started playing sports after you left- basketball mostly. Was pretty much a geek, still am." He shrugged his shoulders. "I like to dance, though I look like all kinds of an idiot when I do. I can't sing for crap, but that really doesn't stop me either. I uh- well, I like video games and movies where stuff blows up."

Jensen cocked an eyebrow. "Jeff told me about your basketball, you guys made it to State, right?" He racked his brain, trying to remember what Jeff had said over the years. "We'll have to play some video games while you're here... if you have time, that is." Jensen yawned, covering his mouth quickly and then grinning at Jared. "Sorry. Today was a long day."

Jared smiled at the memories of playing in the state championships, even though they were knocked out in an early round. "Yeah, that was pretty awesome. We were really good for a year or two." He resisted the urge to offer Jensen a warm bed for the night. And cursed again that his long ago crush was still a heartbreaker. "Guess we need to wrap up dinner and let you get home." 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to be out so late tonight." Jensen offered Jared a rueful smile, but one tinged with familiarity and pleasure. "Not that I'm sorry about being out late. I've had a fun time with you tonight, Jay - Jared."

"Jay works," Jared said, smiling at him warmly. "Just not JT. And I'm glad you came with me to dinner. I've always wanted a chance to really talk to you. This is maybe not the way I would have worked it all out, but..."

"Well, you've got three days of my time, Jay." Jensen winked at him and waved their waitress down for the check. "You want the leftovers?" 

"Nah. You take them." Jared pulled out his wallet and carefully counted out for half of the dinner. After all, this wasn't a date. "Growing boy like you." 

Jensen scoffed. "Put your money away Jared. Least I can do is treat you to a welcome dinner." He handed over his card to the waitress and pushed Jared's cash back toward him with a smile.

Jared covered Jensen's hand with his and shook his head. "Nah, man, I pay my own way."

"Fine, you can buy lunch tomorrow." Jensen wasn't letting Jared pay for dinner tonight, especially not since he was going to be sending him home empty handed in three days.

Jared stared at him for a moment and then nodded, tucking the cash back in his wallet. "Thanks. My treat tomorrow, though. Don't want to be the girl in this relationship." He grinned and stood up to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared moved from one side of Lady Liberty's crown to the other, using his height to peer over the crowds and into the vista below. He snapped a few pictures with his digital camera, catching the best of the view for his relatives back in Texas. Despite a long wait in line and 354 stairs to the top, the ability to stare across one of the most famous views in the world made everything worthwhile. He darted back to where Jensen stood and bumped their hips together. "This is awesome!"

Jensen smiled indulgently, remembering the first time he'd come up here. "Here, let me have your camera. I should get a picture of you with the city behind you. Bet your mama would love that." Jensen had always loved Sherry Padalecki, not only as a teacher but also as the friend she became over time. 

"My momma loves pictures of me anywhere," Jared said, handing over the camera. He leaned against a small bit of free railing and beamed at Jensen. "Ready for my close up, Mr. DeMille."

Chuckling, he shot two or three pictures and then moved over to Jared's side. "Sherry'll love these, then. You tell your mama that I miss her, please?" Jensen squished himself between Jared and a pair of bored-looking teenagers, staring out over the city and resolutely not looking at Jared.

"No, you should tell her yourself," Jared said. He turned to stare out at the scene, too, shoulder-to-shoulder with Jensen. After a moment, he sighed. "Guess we better get out of here. There's a lot of other people who want to come up."

"Yeah," Jensen was disheartened that Jared wouldn't pass on the message, but he was not surprised. 

"And a lot more to see," Jared said, starting down the steps. He peered out each window they went by, even though he had seen them all on the way up. "I can't decide if the view or the ferry ride was the best part of this. And it's past lunchtime." His stomach rumbled at the very mention of food.

Jensen was quiet, nodding and ‘hmming’ an answer to Jared's light chatter. "I love the ferry. It's a breath of fresh air away from the city in a way that even Central Park isn't. That's something we'll have to do as well."

"Something we don't have in Texas- an ocean all our own. I think I like the Pacific better, though." Jared pressed against the staircase rail as a herd of giggling teenagers pushed up the stairs. He chuckled at the worn out looking teacher trying to keep the mob in order and barking commands that mostly went unheeded. "They remind me of Sadie and Harley at dog obedience training."

"Sadie and Harley?" Jensen asked, turning to watch the kids first and then look at Jared's face. He was surprised to see a faraway look of tenderness there.

"My babies," Jared said with undisguised love. "I got them when I moved back home. I can't believe people just abandon dogs to the pound." He shook his head in disgust. "But at least I got them." His eyes lit up again, and he practically frolicked down the staris.

Following after Jared the ginormous, Jensen took the stairs a bit slower and searched around until he saw Jared headed toward the exit. It was colder in the building than he remembered, and Jensen was glad when they finally made their way back out into the sunlight. "I think we can find food here, or we can hop the ferry and grab something back on Manhattan. Your choice."

"I saw a cafeteria here," Jared said. "So, the question is, do we want to face hordes of school kids and fight them for food and a table, or can my stomach withstand waiting until we get back to the mainland?" He looked at Jensen with a serious expression, but mischief in his eyes. "Damn, that's a pretty hard choice."

"It's your stomach, so I can't tell you what to do." Jensen looked at the school kids milling about, knowing that regardless of how much he loved kids, he really didn't want to sit and eat with tons of them.

Jared noticed the slightly pensive expression on Jensen's face when he looked over the kids, grinned, grabbed his hand and started back toward the ferry. "I guess we best be heading back to the mainland. But you better know a place where they serve like whole chickens, because I am going to be starving."

Jensen laughed, his hand curling into Jared's while he was tugged along. It felt natural, right. "There are a few places we can get a decent meal. What are you in the mood for?"

"Food," Jared said, but then qualified, "Really juicy burgers with the kind of fries that should give you a heart attack from looking at them. And a thick shake wouldn't be out of the question." He adjusted his hand to twine more comfortably with Jensen's and pulled him easily to the line for the ferry. Still keeping hold of him, he said, "Know anywhere like that?"

"I know several. How long can you wait?" Jensen was acutely aware of their palms now pressed together, of being linked to Jared, and it took all of his controlnot to stare at their hands.

Jared looked at Jensen and clasped his free hand over his growling stomach. "How desperate do I look?" The line moved, and they followed everyone on to the ferry. Keeping hold of Jensen, Jared wound through the crowds to find a bit of railing to claim. Once there, he turned back to Jensen. "Got something in mind?"

"There's a great place in the East Village." Jensen looked at his watch, tilting Jared's arm with his. "At this time of day, it's probably a 30 minute cab ride from the dock, and we're about 45 minutes out." He wrinkled his nose, knowing that was a long time. "We can always get a snack on the ferry to hold us over."

Jared heaved a deep aggrieved sigh and said, "Guess I'll just have to suck it up and wait. But if I pass out, you have to carry me."

"If you pass out, I'll call a crane to pick you up." Jensen winked at him. "You sure you don't want something from the snack bar?"

Jared eyed the snack bar and pursed his lips. "Not yet. I'll let you know." He leaned a bit over the railing, releasing Jensen at last, and shut his eyes in the rush of wind. 

Jensen tucked his hands in his back pockets and turned to lean with his back to the railing. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back into the wind. It felt good and he hadn't realized he needed this break from his routine.

Jared turned back to Jensen and paused, mouth and eyes wide open as he stared. He snapped his jaw shut and took a deep, shaky breath. Why did the man have to be so gorgeous? And fun? Especially since Jared sensed his errand was doomed to failure, and after these three days, he would never see Jensen again. He sighed and turned toward the snack bar. "Think I will grab something, man."

"Want some company?" Jensen asked,.

"Nah, hold our place," Jared said. "Want me to grab you something?"

"A Coke please." Jensen smiled at Jared and then tilted his head back to feel the breeze blowing over his hair.

Jared took one step toward Jensen, his instincts telling him to grab him and kiss him senseless. But then his brain kicked in and reminded him that Jensen was not his, and would probably never be seen again in less than three days time. And Jared, cursing the Fates and his brother and future sister-in-law, turned around and headed for the snack bar. While in line, he relaxed again and enjoyed the hustle of the rambunctuous teenagers. By the time he put in his order and retrieved a measly Coke and a salted pretzel, they were over half-way across the span. He returned to Jensen and handed over the drink with a rueful smile. "Well, that was a whole lotta waiting for a whole lotta nothing." 

Jensen laughed and took the drink, having watched during his wait. He'd been tempted to ignore the request to hold their space and join him, but Jensen resisted the urge. Jared was leaving in three days, and Jensen didn't need to get tangled in something with Jeff's kid brother. 

Jared squeezed in against the rail again, shoulder resting against Jensen. He offered him a piece of pretzel, before digging in. Since they would not be eating for awhile, he took his time with the warm dough. "Love these things."

"Pretzels are great," Jensen mumbled around his bite, the chewy dough salty and warm on his tongue. He sighed in pleasure and then slurped at the soda before offering it to Jared. "You might need some of this with that salt."

Unthinking, Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen's and pulled the cup to his mouth, taking a long sip through the straw. Letting go, he burped a little, before saying, "Thanks, Jen."

"Sure," Jensen said, leaning back again. He swallowed hard at the intimate gesture and willed himself to remember who Jared was and why he was off limits. "I know you're going to love Paul's." Turning to lean forward on the railing, Jensen squinted into the bright sunlight. "What do you want to do after? Empire? Central Park?"

"Park. I think I've had enough standing in lines and going up high for one day." Jared leaned further out on the railing and stared at the ocean for a moment. "They haven't hired a wedding singer yet."

Jensen smiled at the park idea and huffed out a breath at Jared's comment. Jared really was pulling out all the stops. He sipped at his Coke. "I'd have thought they'd go with a deejay anyway. More in line with the times. You can bring my cds with you to the reception."

"No," Jared said quietly. He paused for a moment, before adding, "I think having to listen to recordings of you would hurt more than not having you there at all." He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

Nodding his head, Jensen conceded that as a possibility. He hated that Jared was trying so hard to make this impossible situation work. "I'm sorry they sicced you on me, but not sorry you are here. I just wish you'd come to visit me because you wanted to and not because you were on a mission."

"I don't even know you," Jared said. "There would never have been a reason for me to see you, if not for the wedding." He sighed and looked at Jensen again. "Are you going to tell me why you don't want to go to Texas?"

"You really want to know?" Jensen looked at Jared, sadness coloring his gaze.

"If you don't mind telling me," Jared said. "I don't really have the right to pry." 

Jensen blew out a breath and then nodded. "I don't have a family any longer. Mack is the only one in my family still speaking to me. When I told my parents that I was not going into the family business, they thought I was kidding, that I wanted to do music as a way to punish them. They could never understand that I needed my own life, my own dreams." He dropped his head and hung it out over the water before he continued, "I have a good nine years or so of returned letters, cards, birthday and Christmas gifts. Everything returned, unopened and marked ‘return to sender.’ Even Mack's stuff until she move in with Jeff. I was finally able to send her all the things they'd denied her. Of course, some of the barbie dolls were out of date, but just knowing she got them made it better some how."

Jensen looked up at Jared again, tears in his eyes. "The last thing my parents said to me when I walked out the door was that if I didn't come home in six months to take up my place in the business, then I should never come back."

"Aw fuck, Jen," Jared breathed out and wrapped Jensen tight in his arms. He settled his chin in Jensen's hair and just held him, not thinking of anything beyond offering a moment of comfort. And re-evaluating his ideas about the Ackles. How could anyone do that to their own son? Nothing was more important than family.

Letting himself be wrapped up, Jensen curled around Jared and held on with his head tucked into the crook of Jared's shoulder. He breathed in and out, letting himself come back from the emotional overload. Though he loved his life, Jensen missed his family and Texas.

Jensen felt right in the circle of Jared's arms, and his insides trembled at the implications.  He pushed aside those feelings and thoughts for later, wanting only to offer comfort.  He turned so he acted as a buffer between the wind and Jensen, letting the air bounce off his back.  "I'm so sorry, Jen," he whispered.

Jensen took the time to soak in Jared's comfort, letting himself linger for a bit before pushing back and stepping to the side again.  He leaned over the railing and stared at the city.  "Thanks," he murmured gruffly.  "I love my city, Jay.  I can’t go back.  If I show up at the wedding, especially without my parents’ advance knowledge, they'll make life hard on Mack.  She doesn't deserve to have her wedding ruined because of me."

Jared considered Jensen for a moment, thinking of his distress, but then said, "I don't think Mack and Jeff see it that way, Jen.  You're Mack's brother and one of Jeff's closest friends.  They want you there, irregardless of anything else.  Why do you think they sent me?"  He smiled once and then turned back to watch the shoreline approach.  "I can practically taste those hamburgers."   
"You're not going to believe your eyes or your stomach when we get there."  Jensen said, glad of the change in topic.  "They have so many options, including fried and onion rings and an endless array of shakes.  We can either eat there or grab the stuff to go and eat in the Park."

Jared scratched his head and then grabbed Jensen's hand again as the ferry docked and people began pouring by toward the exit.  He held Jensen in place, waiting until the crowd thinned before heading out.  "Well, we can wait and decide when we get there.  We taking a taxi again?"

Jensen left his hand in Jared's, resolutely ignoring his conscience telling him that it wasn't fair to Jared to continue this.  "Yeah, we could take the subway, but it'll take longer, and I don't want you fainting from hunger."

"Oh, the subway!"  Jared's eye lit up with excitement.  "I want to take the subway, Jen.  I promise not to faint."  His lower lip stuck out in his most beseeching pout, even as he tugged Jensen down the ramp and on to land again.

"Alright, alright."  Jensen laughed, trailing slightly behind Jared as the taller man moved quickly down the ramp and through the crowds.  "You might want to let me lead the way, since I'm the one who knows where we're going."  Tugging on Jared's hand, Jensen guided him away from where he was headed and over to a different street.  "This entrance will be easier to deal with."

Jared followed Jensen and then fell into stride with him, finally releasing his hand when they were clear of the main crowd.  He grinned at the shorter man and then bumped him companionably.  "Guess I'm still just a country boy, all excited over the big city.  I mean Dallas and San Antonio aren't small or anything, but they're not the same."  He spotted the subway entrance ahead and took Jensen's hand again.  "Wouldn't want to get lost," he said with a grin.   

Jensen arched an eyebrow at Jared, but turned their hands and twined their fingers together.  "Definitely don't want to lose you."  He quirked a slightly suggestive smile at Jared, but tempered it with a genuine grin after.  "It's alright to be excited.  I spent months being thrilled with this place when I moved here."

Jared noted the suggestive smile and felt a flutter in his stomach.  He ducked his head and grinned back, shy at the edges.  Now that he knew Jensen, liked Jensen, he felt a little bad for being such an outright flirt at the start.  "Really?  Good.  That makes me feel less like a rube." They descended the stairs into the subway and the crowds awaiting the trains.  Jared pressed close to Jensen, following his lead.

It was interesting to see how Jared went from being a sophisticated guy, moving about with confidence and grace, into this guy who was hesitant and followed Jensen around.  Jensen found himself more and more intrigued.  "Don't worry about it.  There are so many people here on a daily basis, a large number of whom are new tourists and unfamiliar.  It's what give the city its pulse."  Jensen stroked his thumb over Jared's knuckles and tugged him onto the train, moving across the cab and nudging him into grabbing the overhead handle.  With both of them being over six feet tall and able to reach the handles, there was no sense taking up sitting space.

Jared grabbed the handle with one hand and kept Jensen's in the other, enjoying the casual contact.  He’d always had been a physical person, preferring to be as close as possible to his friends.  He looked around the crowded car and then back at Jensen.  "Hope King Kong doesn't decide to attack."

Snorting, Jensen's eyes danced when he looked up at Jared.  "I promise to protect you if he does.  We New Yorkers are prepared for that kind of thing."  He turned and looked out the window at the wall of the tunnel speeding past. 

Jared nudged Jensen with his hip.  "And just how do you propose to fight off a two-story gorilla?" he asked.  "Will you throw yourself in front of me as protection?"

"I'll just sing to him."  Jensen winked at Jared.  "Big apes love my voice."

Jared's eyebrows rose slowly above his bangs.  "Is that so?" he asked in a dangerous tone.  He slipped his hand free of Jensen and spent a moment completely ignoring him.  His hand shot out suddenly and attacked Jensen's ribs, remembering seeing his brother reduce Jensen to helpless giggles that way.

"Shit!"  Jensen cursed, trying to move out of Jared's reach, though with the subway car packed tight he had no luck.  "Jared.  Stop... stop that!"  He batted Jared's hand away with both of his, more adept at maintaining his balance on the moving train.

Jared snickered and tucked his hand back to his side.  He smiled at one of the other passengers, who winked at him and quirked her lips in amusement.  "How much further?" he asked, tucking in close to Jensen again. 

"Two more stops and then a block up."  Jensen smiled at Jared, unconsciously leaning in as well.  He grabbed the handle again and swayed with the train as it slowed.  "Have you decided whether or not you want to eat in the park?  We can either take a cab from here or just jump back on the subway again.  I'm leaving it all up to you."

"I'll decide when we get there," Jared said, resisting the urge to lean down and give Jensen an Eskimo kiss.  "I'm not sure I can wait long enough to get to the park before eating.  I might go crazy with hunger... start nibbling on you or something." 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head.  Now that Jared was no longer being overtly sexual, he could handle the looks and touches.  "Hmmm, nibble on me or on french fries.  I think the fries'll taste better.”  He leaned back and eyed Jared.  "I bet you’re either a mint chocolate chip or a peanut butter and chocolate shake kinda guy."

"I think you'd taste pretty good, too," Jared said with a lopsided grin.  "And I'm a chocolate malt kind of guy.  Although a dab of peanut butter never goes awry." The train stopped, and Jared grabbed Jensen again as they headed into the stampede for the door.  "I haven't been in this kind of a herd since the last roundup.”

Smiling at Jared's humor, Jensen led him through the crowd which, not surprisingly, tended to move aside when men as tall and self-assured as they were strode by.  Once they hit the street, Jensen breathed in the scents of the city with a huge grin.  "Paul's is just up the block this way."  He nudged Jared's shoulder to get him in the right direction.  "It's been an age since I've been there."

Jared strode by Jensen's side, taking in the sights and feeling comfortable with his new friend.  He smiled- after all these years, he finally was Jensen's friend.  His teenage self would have been so thrilled.  His grown-up self was not displeased, either.  He shifted in stride to bump Jensen.

Jensen wasn't entirely sure what the hip check was for, but he grinned and elbowed Jared gently, then skirted around a couple of older women stopped on the sidewalk.  They seemed to be either in mid-fight or mid-reunion from the way they yelled and gestured.  He shook his head at them and then nudged Jared.  "There, second door on the left.  Welcome to Paul's."

Jared walked in and instantly said, "We're staying," as he took in the nostalgic ambiance.  A pretty waitress seated them, and Jared flopped happily in a booth, deliberately tangling his legs with Jensen's.  The menu offered a dizzying array of delights, and Jared ordered a chili burger, fries and a chocolate malt with a side of peanut butter.  "Can we just live here?"

"You want to live here?"  Jensen asked, after ordering his own plain cheese burger with onion rings and a vanilla malt shake.  "Of course, New York has tons of advantages, and you can certainly see how happy I am here."  He knew Jared meant the restaurant, but couldn't help teasing him.  "Now, give me my legs back, so I can wash my hands."

Jared curled his legs tighter around Jensen's for a moment, but then released them to let him go.  As he waited, he considered Jensen's words, wondering if he could be happy in New York.  

Jensen took his time, hands thrust in his pocket while making his way through the restaurant.  Jared gave him a lot to think about, and Jensen could even concede that Jared had a point that the wedding was for Mack and Jeff and they deserved to have what they wanted.  But he also knew his parents and since his most recent Happy Anniversary card to them was returned, he knew they wouldn't be happy with his appearance in Texas.  He'd just have to make it up to the couple somehow.  He watched the way Jared engaged with everything and everyone around him.  It was infectious, and Jensen had to remind himself that this was temporary.  

Once he'd settled back in the booth, he picked up the thread of their conversation.  "You should consider the city, even if not right away.  There are so many opportunities here."

"Yeah," Jared said huskily and smiled at Jensen with a flash of heat.  "Still, getting a chance to green Texas is pretty exciting.  We're really behind the curve on a lot of the environmental issues.  It's a chance of a lifetime to be on the front line to help solve things like global warming.  Even if nobody knows I am on the front lines."

"I can understand that. You have to follow your dreams, right?" Jensen smiled wistfully, remembering when he was first setting out to set New York on fire. 

"I never thought my dreams would tend the way they have," Jared admitted. "When I was younger, I wanted to be an actor." He laughed at the image of himself as a skinny, shy teenager doing Shakespeare. "But that wasn't really in the cards."

Jensen tilted his head and looked at Jared, easily seeing the leading man he could have become. "Why do you say that? Were you any good?"

"I was too shy when I was younger to get a decent start. And pretty fugly to boot." Jared laughed at his own short-comings. "But I played a mean Hamlet, when I was brave enough to get the words out."

"You were never fugly, Jared." Jensen reached across the table, fingers trailing over Jared's hand. "Never. You were just shy and a little unsteady on those mile long legs of yours." He smiled, his eyes showing his sincerity for the Jared he remembered.

Jared's hand turned to capture Jensen's fingers and squeeze them. "You mean how I used to fall over everything all the time?" he asked. "I was the king of skinned knees."

Jensen nodded and chuckled, fingers wriggling in Jared's grasp and teasing over his palm. "Yeah, kinda like that. But you were never ugly."

Jared looked into Jensen's eyes and smiled wistfully. "Wish I had known you thought so then. Not that you ever would have gone out with me, but I would have felt more confident. Wouldn't have always run the other way." 

"I'd have been your friend." Jensen smiled. He didn't insult Jared by contradicting him. In Texas, the Captain of the football team didn't go out with boys, no matter how much he might prefer them, and at that point in his life, he was trying to be what his parents wanted.

"At least we managed that now," Jared said with another flash of killer dimples. The waitress brought their drinks and smiled at the way they held hands on top of the table. Her look prompted Jared to tighten his grip, not loosen. "Did Jeff ever tell you about my boyfriend in high school?"

Jensen tightened his fingers in response, letting Jared know he had no intention of pulling back. "You did? I don't remember him mentioning it, but those were some of the tough years here." 

Jared looked embarrassed and untangled their fingers to reach for his drink. "How did you manage those first years? If you don't mind my asking."

Reaching out with his other hand, Jensen covered Jared's free hand with his own. "Why'd you pull away?"

"I forget sometimes that we're essentially strangers," Jared said. "You have your life here and no reason to know anything about me. And I don't know anything about you since you left. Jeff knows how to keep people's secrets."

Jensen nodded and pulled his own hand back. “I got a roommate the first few years, this odd guy until I met a few people who were happy to set me up with a friend who needed a roommate." He laughed as he remembered how many times he moved in the first three years. "There were a lot of laughs and a lot of times I didn't eat except on shift as a cook. It's what I had to do when they tossed me out. Now, tell me about this high school boyfriend of yours and how you managed that in Texas."

Jared ducked his head and blushed, shaking his head once. "Nah, it's not all that exciting. I still can't believe they kicked you out," he said, voice angry. "I wish- I wish I had been old enough to help you out somehow." He looked embarrassed again and brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

"Thanks," Jensen smiled, soft and a tad shy. "No hiding now... you brought up the boyfriend." He nudged Jared with one foot under their table.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really thinking, ya know? I just-" Jared shrugged and shook his head. "It seemed like a big deal at the time. But then, knowing you were out here, on your own, making a go of it... it seems pretty unimportant."

Sighing a bit, Jensen kicked Jared's foot again. "You can't make comparisons. I was an adult, and you were in high school. What was his name?"

"Hey, no kicking," Jared said. He spread his legs so they were on either side of Jensen's, brushing at the calves. "His name was Thomas." Jared smiled at the memory of his first fumbling attempt at a relationship.

"Hmmm, Thomas?" Jensen wracked his brain trying to come up with a Thomas that he might have known. "What grade were you and what grade was he?"

"He was an older guy. Grade above me," Jared said. "Which is why it didn't last more than two years. He was my first boyfriend and relationship of any sort."

Jensen blinked. "Two years? Damn, that's a good length for a first relationship." He sat back and sipped his shake, eyeing Jared and accepting the fact that in addition to him being Jeff's baby brother -Jared was a relationship guy, and Jensen didn't do relationships. 

The waitress stepped up to the table, juggling all of their food and settling it down before them with a smile and inquiry. Jensen shook his head, smiled and thanked her before she headed to her next table.

"If you're going to do something, do it all the way or not at all," Jared said again. "What about you? How come you don't have a boyfriend? I bet you have your pick."

"I had a boyfriend." Jensen shrugged, poured vinegar on his onion rings and chomped his way through three before he continued. "It doesn't really work for me. So, I screw around and have my friends."

Jared watched the vinegar pouring with an expression of horror, which then transformed into complete confusion. "You don't want a relationship? I mean, something more permanent?"

"Nuh-uh," Jensen mumbled, chewing and swallowing a bite of burger. "Never works out- too much fuss and complication in my life." He sipped at his milkshake and gestured at Jared. "Some people are meant for relationships, others aren't. I'm just one of the others."

"Oh." Jared felt the tiny flame in his heart snuff out. He cast about for something to say and settled for shoving chili burger in his face.

Jensen recognized the look on Jared's face and turned away from the pity. He hated that people didn't get that he wasn't meant to have a relationship. It was a case of once bitten, twice petrified.

The sudden silence at the table disturbed Jared, and he slid his leg to wrap around Jensen's. "I just couldn't do the one night stand thing myself," he said. "Not really. I mean, I can flirt and be aggressive sometimes, but what I really want is a lot of tomorrows."

Jensen smiled wryly at Jared. "I do get the desire, Jay. It's just not ever been for me, you know?" He shrugged, but rubbed his leg against Jared's and took another bite of his burger.

"Could it be? I mean, if you found the right person?" Jared reached out across the table again, hand open to Jensen.

"I guess it could, yeah." Jensen looked at Jared's hand, a little unsure of what it would mean to take it in his own. He flicked his eyes up to Jared's and laid his open palm in Jared's hand.

Jared closed his hand around Jensen's and smiled the smile that had melted many a heart. "Here's to that guy, then."

Jensen cleared his throat, hand curling around Jared's. "Thanks." He felt a bit foolish and figured he looked even more so, but couldn't help the smile on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~

Jared leaned back in his seat, letting the loud music pound through him.  He watched the gyrating couples on the dance floor, showing a freedom they never could in Texas.  He glanced over at Jensen, sprawled in the seat across from him, and grinned.  "This place is great!  Thanks for taking me!"

"Of course," Jensen shouted back across the distance.  The place was not one of his usual haunts - except for the nights his body itched to let loose and find a pretty stranger. "It's a fun place to get away from time to time, you know?"

Jared nodded and looked around, catching the eye of a man just across the way.  He looked Jared up and down like a piece of steak and licked his lips.  He glanced over at Jensen and then back at Jared, jerking his head toward the dance floor.  Jared smiled, but shook his head, and turned back to Jensen.  "I'm not used to people being quite that open."

Jensen laughed, white teeth flashing in the black light.  "You ain't seen nothin', Jay.  They'll be all up in your stuff, Tex."  He winked and sipped at his beer, remembering his first time in the place and they way his head had spun at all of the attention.  Jensen looked around the room and smiled at the crowd, several men checking the two of them out - heads tilted while they tried to figure out if the two of them were _together_ or just together.  He wasn't about to help them out.

Jared looped his foot around Jensen's and tugged a little.  "I get why they're staring at you.  You look really good tonight, Jen.  And damn if you didn't sing even better than last night.  What's your secret?"

"Secret to what?"  Jensen tilted his head, completely perplexed by Jared's question.

"Well, it's more than your voice, and the words, and even the emotions you convey... something that makes you riveting when you perform."  Jared smiled helplessly and tugged at Jensen's foot a little more.  "That secret."

Blinking at Jared, Jensen kind of gaped and then sipped at his beer.  "I haven't a clue.  No one's ever put it that way before."  He flushed with pride and a bit embarrassment.

"Oh."  Jared grinned as a flush spread over Jensen's cheeks.  He tugged at him again as a familiar song came on.  "Want to dance?  I promise not to embarrass you too badly."

"Hell, yeah."  Jensen tossed back his beer, eyes closed and throat working while he sucked down the last two sips.  "You gonna try and keep up with me?"

Jared arched an eyebrow, grabbed Jensen's hand and headed for the dance floor.  He managed to find a relatively open space and picked up the beat, moving against Jensen.  "I'm just gonna try and not look like too big an idiot," he yelled.

Jensen laughed, curling one arm lightly around Jared, keeping him in close and helping him maintain the beat.  He used to dance all the time when he first moved to the city and had perfected being able to dance straight off with a new partner.  

Jared tucked in close to Jensen, shutting his eyes and letting his partner lead him through the movements.  His whole body relaxed, finding Jensen easy to move with and against.  "Dancing has never been this easy for me before," he said, leaning close so Jensen could hear him. 

Shivering at the hot sweep of Jared's breath over his neck, Jensen said, "You're a natural.  I'm betting you never had anyone who could just move with you."  Jensen kept them moving, hips swaying and pressing, hands dropping to hold Jared's hips close to his own- almost, but not quite, touching.  As much as he wanted to grind against Jared,he wtried to be courteous.

"But that's just it, Jen," Jared said, "I'm not a natural.  I'm a disaster.  An embarrassment to self and partner alike."  Without conscious thought, he closed the distance between them so they pressed tight.  "It's all you."

"It can't be."  Jensen winked at him, grinding in and then turning them away from a guy closing in on Jared's back.  "Takes two to tango after all."  He stroked over the planes of Jared's abs, right at the edge where they rose out of his jeans.

Jared rumbled and slung one hand gently around the back of Jensen's neck and the other on a shoulder.  "Tango I'm pretty good at," Jared said.  "Other dancing, not really.  Not until now."  He smiled at Jensen, open and happy, but with a trace of heat.  He ground harder against him, ignoring everyone else.

Jensen felt a bolt of heat shoot through his body at the way Jared just _went_ with him.  They moved together to the music, bodies sliding together as they kept pace with the deejay.  One song turned into five, and Jensen sweated, everywhere he touched Jared on fire.

Jared shook his head, hair going everywhere and wiped a trickle of moisture from his brow.  He pressed even closer, his body alive and tingling from the music, the movement and Jensen's proximity.  He didn't want to stop, but he noticed the glisten of sweat all over Jensen and wondered if he needed a break.  Speaking into Jensen's ear, he asked, "Need a break?"

Shuddering from the hot breath, Jensen groaned and shook his head.  His eyes were a vibrant green, his body thrumming with desire.  This is why he used to come here, and this was why what they were doing was a very bad idea.  He felt his cock respond to the seduction of Jared's body and pulled back only far enough to pull his shirt over his head, tucking it into his back pocket before wrapping himself around Jared again.

Jared nearly swallowed his tongue as a half-naked Jensen pressed against him.  His hands found purchase on the waist of Jensen's pants and held on tight.  He felt arousal settle hot and heavy in his middle, making him light-headed.  He wanted, how much he wanted, to haul Jensen off the dance floor and into some back corner to ravage.  Instead, he settled for losing himself to the beat and the moment. 

Jensen felt a change in Jared's body, matching his own.  Their rhythm slowed, and he loosened one hand from Jared's hip and slid it around his back again to draw him closer.  He wanted... everything, all of Jared and given how close their bodies were, Jensen knew Jared was well aware of that. 

"Jen?" Jared asked, voice unsure and trembling with desire.  He angled his head down toward Jensen's, eyes lit with desire, uncertainty and a hint of fear.

"Jay," Jensen croaked back, head lifting and eyes glittering with heat.  Jensen breathed out, shaky, while his fingers dug into Jared.

Jared brushed his mouth over Jensen's, tongue darting out to taste soft, full lips.  He inhaled sharply and pulled back with wild eyes, nearly falling over his own feet.  "Uh... maybe I'm the one who needs to cool off," he stuttered.

"Jay," Jensen groaned, fingers digging into Jared's side as he did his best to hold him in place.  "Please?" he asked.

"What?" Jared asked, unable to stop himself from moving back into Jensen's orbit.  "Jen?"

Jensen leaned in, lips ghosting over Jared's and then across his cheek to his ear.  "Let me kiss you, please." He waited, breath held, for Jared's response.

In the functioning part of his mind, Jared knew kissing Jensen was a very bad idea.  But he had years of inner longing, the moment's passion, and Jensen's soft voice, working against him.  So, he nodded and leaned forward, parting his lips for Jensen, but letting him take the last step.

The nod was all Jensen needed.  He wrapped one hand around the back of Jared's head lest he try and change his mind.  With a fleeting grin, Jensen flicked his tongue over his own lips and then over Jared's, before brushing softly across them.  His eyes fell shut, and he groaned as he pressed forward, their lips meeting. Jensen gently asked Jared to let him inside.

Jared parted his lips for Jensen, one big hand cupping the back of his skull and the other pressed against the small of his back.  Although fueled by desire, Jared kissed with affection   He suffused each brush of his mouth with emotion.  

Jensen sank into the kiss once he knew Jared wasn't going to pull back.  The gentleness in Jared's touch inspired Jensen to keep it soft.  Jensen looped his fingers in Jared's pockets, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth further.

Jared took over the kiss now, exploring Jensen's mouth with the thorough attention he gave everything in his life.  He forgot where they were, forgot the reason for their being together, forgot everything except Jensen's mouth.  Until somebody thumped him on the back, and Jared bit his tongue and pulled back with a gasp as a voice yelled, "Get a room!"

The interruption made Jensen groan, forehead thumping to Jared's shoulder while he tried to catch his breath.  Jensen hadn't meant to get so carried away and knew Jared never meant to either.  But, he was hard, breathing harshly and wanted to drag Jared home with him and learn everything he could about his body.  He clenched at Jared's hips while he fought the need.

"Uh, 'en," Jared said.  "My 'ongue ish 'eeding"  He cupped his hand under his mouth, as blood begin to trickle from between his lips.  His body lost its needy, demanding edge in the face of pain. 

"Well, shit."  Jensen pulled back and looked up at Jared, sighing softly, while his eyes turned gentle.  "C'mon, let's get you to the bathroom to get cleaned up."  He took Jared's hand in his and led him through the crowd to the bathroom.  Getting Jared leaned near the line of sinks, he pulled paper towels from the dispensers and handed them over.

Jared rinsed out his mouth a few times, spitting blood in the sink, and then waited for the bleeding to stop.  He washed his hands and face afterward, accepting the towels and wiping himself dry.  "'At 'as 'exy," he said, sticking out his aching tongue.

Jensen chuckled, grabbed Jared's hand and made him face Jensen.  He couldn't help the twinkle in his eyes when he stared at the way Jared had his tongue sticking out.  "That part might not have been, but I dare say the rest of it was pretty damn sexy.  You're a hell of kisser, Jay."  Jensen blushed slightly at his own words, remembering the way it felt to have Jared against him.

Jared pulled his tongue back in and spoke through a slight grimace of pain, "You, too."  He ducked his head and peeked out from under his bangs.  "Didn't want to stop."

"Me either."  Jensen grinned and then tugged Jared even closer.  "I completely forgot we weren't alone."  He glanced down, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, before looking back up at Jared.  "Would you like to come home with me?" Jensen asked, nerves making the words slightly shaky.

"Yes," Jared said, "but Jen, I don't- I don't do that.  I don't go home with people."  He stood rooted in place, torn between desire and fear.  He touched Jensen's shoulder, wanting reassurance from the other man.

Jensen recovered Jared's hand with one of his own.  "I won't lie and say I don't, that I haven't," Jensen said softly.  "But I'm not asking a random person home here.  I like you.    In just two days, you've come to mean a lot to me."  Jensen tightened his grip on Jared's hand.  "Please come home with me, Jay."

Jared stepped closer to Jensen and leaned against him, arms tightening as he nodded.  //Don't break my heart, Jen,// he thought.  //Don't be too nice to me.//

Jensen breathed out and dropped his forehead to Jared's shoulder again.  "You want to dance some more?"  He planned to treat Jared so well and maybe, just maybe, Jared would consider looking at work here in the city- near Jensen.

"Yeah," Jared said, smile now shy.  He let Jensen lead him back the floor and gather him close.  Shutting his eyes again, he let himself be taken by the music and Jensen's presence.  
~~~~~~~~  Jensen grinned at Jared as they walked down his block with their hands twined together.  He'd had the cabbie drop them a bit down the street so they could enjoy some of the night air between the club and his place.  Jensen was also extremely nervous; Jared coming back to his place was a huge deal. "Thank you for coming with him," he said, tugging Jared to a stop before one of the many brownstones on the block.  Jensen smiled and leaned in to brush a kiss over Jared's lips.

Jared kissed back gently and then nuzzled Jensen's cheek.  "I- I'm glad I did."  His smile brimmed with uncertainty, but heat still sparkled in his eyes.  "Tonight has been fun... except for my tongue."

"Oh, I don't know.  I think your tongue was fun."  Jensen winked at Jared and then pressed another kiss to his lips.  "C'mon.  You can see my humble abode."  Turning toward the door, Jensen took a deep breath, led Jared through the door and up the three flights to his apartment.  By New York standards, it was decent, but in most other places, it was close to a closet.  "It's not much," Jensen murmured, as he unlocked the door and gestured Jared in.

Jared looked around the small apartment with something akin to disbelief.  "I thought they were kidding when they said these places were so small."  He paced the room and chuckled.  Looking back at Jensen, he said, "Not much of a range, partner."

"Not really, no.  And this one is actually not all that small."  Jensen grinned and strode to Jared's side.  "Can I get you something?  Water?  Beer?"  He had to play the perfect host before he could pull Jared down to the couch to ravish him.

"Water would be nice," Jared said.  He looked over the apartment again, this time taking in the decor and general neatness.  "At least you have some obvious taste and manage to keep the place clean."  He shot a teasing grin at Jensen.  "From my brother's descriptions, I imagined wall-to-wall sheet music."

"It often is, but since I've been working at the studio, this place is staying neater."  Jensen leaned in and brushed his mouth over Jared's.  "Water coming right up."  He moved into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottled waters, opening both and pouring them into glasses.  Walking back to the living room, he handed Jared one glass and sat on his couch, back against the arm rest and knee bent on the seat.  Jensen did his best to not crowd Jared, giving him the space to come to Jensen.

Jared moaned at the light contact and blinked at Jensen.  He took a deep, refreshing swallow of the water and perched on the opposite end of the sofa, feeling like a nervous virgin.  "Thanks."  He reached out and put a hand on Jensen's knee.  "You know, this is exactly like one of my teenage fantasies.  Except, I thought I'd be cooler."  

Jensen shook his head.  "I don't get you thinking you’re not ‘cool.’  I like you just the way you are, Jared."  He smiled and dropped his hand to trace patterns over Jared's skin.  "I think you sell yourself short."

"Short?" Jared asked with a little smile.  "I don't think I ever sell myself short."  He turned his fingers to twine with Jensen's and squeezed.  "What are we doing, Jen?"

"I don't know, Jay."  Jensen looked up at Jared, uncertainty mingling with desire and care in his eyes.  He wanted Jared, ached for him, but also respected that Jared was not someone to be used or treated lightly.  Jensen just had nothing more to offer Jared unless he wanted to move to the city.  "I know that I like you, that I care about you and that I want you."

Jared dropped his head and then nodded.  "I guess that will have to be enough then."  He closed the distance between them to kiss Jensen, big hands framing his head and pulling him into the kiss.  Jared understood that any resulting hurt would be his responsibility, his fault.  But he did want this, this closeness to Jensen, if only this once.  Especially since tomorrow he would have to make one final pitch on behalf of his brother and Jensen's sister.  And he knew, as he knew his own heart, that there would be harsh words and hurt feelings by the end. 

Sinking into the kiss, Jensen braced his hands on Jared's thighs and kissed him back with everything he had.  He could tell that Jared was sad, not completely all right with this, but he pushed that aside for the moment to enjoy what was being offered.  Jensen pulled back and looked into Jared's eyes.  "I've been wanting to do that since I laid eyes on you in the bar. Now that I know you, I only want more."

Jared smiled, even as he ran a thumb over Jensen's full bottom lip and then licked the pad. "Now you know how I felt from the time I was old enough to understand what the feeling meant."

"I never knew." Jensen sighed, knowing that as much as he wanted Jared, he couldn't pressure him. "I want you, Jared. I want all of you, but you have to want this too. Otherwise, we take some cold showers, and you can crash here with me anyway."

"You'd do that?" Jared asked, surprised. "You'd let me be a cocktease and no hard feelings?" He put his hands on either side of Jensen's shoulders.

Jensen nodded. "It's not good if it isn't right for you. As much as I want you, I want you knowing that you really want this too." He curled his hands into Jared's legs.

"Can we- can we just make-out and see where that leads us?" Jared asked with an endearingly shy smile. "I don't really want to stop." He brushed his mouth over Jensen's again.

"Yeah," Jensen brought his hands up, one to curl around the back of Jared's head and the other to grip his shoulder, as he flicked his tongue against Jared's lips to seek entrance.

Jared pressed Jensen back into the cushions even as his allowed Jensen to lead the actual kiss. He tangled sweetly with the nimble tongue inside his mouth, before scraping his teeth over the bumpy surface. His hands ran over Jensen's back and neck, sweeping over the nape and then caressing each knob of spine.

Jensen let Jared take over their contact, moving into his touches with little moans and whimpers to let Jared know what he liked. He also continued to alternate flicks of his tongue with nibbles and soft kisses- anything to keep the passion high between them.

Jared pulled back and began to kiss and nip down Jensen's throat, holding him in place by keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. He paused at the base, wanting to make a hickey, but decided against the impulse and kissed him gently instead. "Taste good, Jen, so good."

Jensen's head tipped back, throat open to Jared and body desperately trying to release the tension he felt coiling at the base of his spine. He wanted more, so Jensen curled both hands around Jared's shoulders and tugged him until their chests were pressed tight, and he could lightly trace his tongue on the shell of Jared's ear.

Jared growled at the lick and turned to intercept the wicked tongue. He mauled it for a moment and then slid his hands under Jensen's shirt. His fingers danced their way across firm muscle, finding a nipple to tease and pinch. 

"Oh!" Jensen arched into Jared's touch, nipples highly sensitive. His hands curled tightly into Jared's shoulders, clinging to him while he pressed into Jared.

Jensen's reaction made Jared laugh, and he mouthed under his jaw, murmuring, "Like that?" He rolled the nubs between his fingertips, bringing them just to edge of pain and then backing off to pleasure again.

"Fuck, yeah." Jensen rumbled his response, cock throbbing in his jeans as he rubbed into Jared's hip. Bringing one hand to cup Jared's head again, Jensen pulled him in for a long kiss that robbed them both of breath.

Jared paused very briefly to consider his current course and then mentally shrugged. Lions for lambs. He slid his hand down to stroke the bulge in Jensen's jeans, squeezing, pulling and rubbing hard.

Jensen groaned and allowed himself a moment of the touch and then reached down to tug Jared's hand away. He held on tight and pressed hot kisses from Jared's collarbone to his ear. "I can't - I can't take that if we're going to stop. It's too much."

"I'm not stopping," Jared promised, tilting his head back to let Jensen explore. "Just let me give you this." He untangled their hands and unzipped Jensen's fly, slipping his hand in to stroke warm, hard flesh. "Don't have to do anything, Jen. Just feel."

Jensen reached down and cupped his hand around Jared's, whimpering at the hot touch of skin on skin. "Please, Jay, I don't want to just feel; don't want to do nothing. Let me touch you. Please."

Jared froze and released Jensen. "What do you want?" he asked, fear chasing after want in his belly.

"To touch you and anything else you'll give me." Jensen knew he sounded pathetic, but wanted Jared badly enough to plead to for anything he could get.

Jared considered, pressing his forehead against Jensen's and then asked in his softest voice, "Bed?"

"Please," Jensen croaked, a hand coming up to curl behind Jared's neck and angle him in for a gentle kiss. "Only as much as you want. I promise."

Pushing himself off Jensen, Jared swayed on his feet dizzily for a moment and held out a hand. "I know. I trust you." 

Jensen shoved himself to his feet, one arm curling around Jared's waist. He leaned in for yet another soft kiss and then loosened his arm enough to turn and guide them down the hall and into his bedroom. It was a medium sized room, taken up almost entirely by his king-sized bed. Jensen chuckled at the sight of it looming before them and then moved them both to sit on the edge.

Jared paused and looked at the bed, before clearing his throat awkwardly. "You uh- have a lot of tall boys from Texas visit, do you?"

"No, just me... and now you." It wasn't that he'd never had anyone back to his place, but not like this- not one of them had ever stayed the night like he hoped Jared would. Jensen reached out and cupped his hand around Jared's neck to pull him back into a series of heated kisses.

Jared wished he believed that, but shoved it aside to lay back on the bed, pulling Jensen on top of him. He toed off his shoes and socks, so he could sprawl completely on the mattress. His long legs spread, giving Jensen room.

Jensen pushed himself up to look at Jared with a grin and then wriggled his hips between Jared's thighs. "What do you want, Jay?" he asked, leaning in to nibble Jared's throat.

Jared shook his head and pulled Jensen down into a kiss again. He did not know what he wanted, despite the situation. He wanted this to be real, but knew it for what it was- a one night stand. His heart twisted into a knot, even as he thrust gently against Jensen.

Jensen let the moment drag out, kisses and soft touches while he stroked Jared's arms with his fingertips, sensitizing his body. He wouldn't do a thing more than Jared wanted and knew that Jared had doubts. Pulling back, he reached down to trail a finger across Jared's stomach ,where his shirt had ridden up. "Can I take off your shirt?" 

Jared struggled out of the shirt and tossed it over the edge, lying back against Jensen's soft spread and smiling up at him. "Mine are sensitive, too."

"Yeah?" Jensen asked with a grin. He leaned down and nipped lightly at the warm skin of Jared's stomach. "I bet a lot of you is sensitive." He kept his eyes on Jared's and flicked his tongue out to taste the salt-sweet skin. Jensen moved up Jared's body, from the edge of his jeans until he'd tasted every inch. He stopped over each nipple, sucking and licking and biting until Jared moaned and writhed beneath him.

Jared clutched alternatively at Jensen's head and the bed clothes. He allowed Jensen to explore at his own pace, passive and accepting of the older man's desires. His mouth ran off without permission, moaning and panting and saying all kinds of stupid things. 

Jensen continued to take his time, tasting, touching and savoring Jared. He stroked one hand up Jared's arm while he moved up again and sucked a tiny mark on Jared's collarbone. Turning his head, he nosed at Jared's jaw, getting him to tip back so he could drag his teeth slowly up the column of Jared's throat.

Feeling like a five course banquet offered to a starving man, Jared finally pulled Jensen's mouth back to his for a kiss. "What are you doing?" he asked, nipping his bottom lip and then sucking.

"I have no idea." Jensen laughed ruefully once he pulled back. "I want to touch all of you."

"I noticed," Jared said, rubbing his face against the smooth column of Jensen's throat. "I don't mind... I'm just surprised."

Flushing, Jensen met Jared's eyes. "Why?"

"It's just not- not something somebody who only wants non-relationships would do. At least, not in my experience." Jared sank back into the bed, looking up at Jensen with wide eyes. "It's always fuck as hard and fast as possible and shove the person out the door."

Jensen nodded, turning his eyes away from Jared, even while he leaned in to taste his collarbone again. Jared wasn't wrong in his idea of what Jensen normally did with his 'dates'. But Jared was different. Jensen wanted to taste and feel everything, the only things he'd have the day after tomorrow. "I never said I don't want one, I just said I'm not the kind of guy who gets one." Jensen stopped talking then by claiming Jared's lips for another scorching series of kisses.

Adrift and at sea, Jared tried to make sense out of Jensen's words, even as sense trickled out of him with every kiss and touch. He tugged at Jensen's clothes, asking for equal footing. His hands itched to touch something warm and alive. "Please." 

Letting his shirt be dragged up, Jensen stopped long enough to tear it away from his body. He sat on the edge of the bed and shoved his jeans down too, leaving his boxer briefs in place. Jensen looked over his shoulder at Jared and groaned, hand grinding down against his cock as he tried to will it down slightly. "So gorgeous, Jay... in my bed." He trailed one hand slowly down Jared's chest. His fingers teased at the waistband of his jeans. "Can I touch you? Take these down and feel you?"

Jared laid still and watched Jensen strip, wishing his heart would slow down its staccato rhythm. He caught Jensen's fingers as they hit the waist of his jeans and studied his face, eyes searching. Finally, he nodded and lifted his hips. "All right." And damn if Jensen wasn't being too nice to him after all. 

Jensen put his hands down on either side of Jared's hips and pressed them back into the bed, shaking his head. "Don't let me because I asked, Jay. Do you want to? Do you want this?" 

"Yes," Jared said. "Yes." Because that was only the truth. He just didn't want the pain that would go with it. He reached out and stroked his fingers down Jensen's chest, over the plains of his belly and down, down over the hardness filling his shorts. "Just stop being so nice." 

"I don't know how. Not with you," Jensen admitted on a groan as he shifted on the bed. He turned only enough to undo the button on Jared's jeans and tug the zipper down. Pressing the sides of his jeans open, Jensen stroked his fingers over the hardness he found within.

Jared's head fell back, his throat working through a painful moan that did not speak of pain. He arched into the hand and then said in a rush, "Please, Jensen, want you in me."

Jensen swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, Jay, anything you want." He reached out and tugged both Jared's jeans and boxers down and away, leaving him naked on his bed. Jensen groaned at the sight and then pressed a kiss on Jared's hip bone. "After I taste you." Flicking his tongue out, Jensen curled it around the head of Jared's cock and then slid him into his mouth.

Jared bit down on his tongue far too hard for the second time that night and coppery blood filled his tastebuds again. Jensen's actions caught him stupidly off guard. He forced his hips not to fly right off the bed and kill them both. Instead, he concentrated on the pain in his mouth, distracting himself from the pleasure, until he felt more under control. Only then did he dare to look at the perfect mouth stretched around his girth. And bit his tongue again.

Jensen sucked and slurped, head bobbing up and down on Jared's cock as he tasted and swallowed him down. He could feel the tension radiating from Jared's body and let him slip from between his lips, his finger trailing through the bead of moisture at the tip. Flicking his tongue, he tasted it with a groan. "Next to the bed, Jay. In the drawer. Please." Jensen stood again and this time dropped his boxers, hand stroking his cock lightly while he waited for Jared to reach the table on the other side of the bed.

Jared swallowed blood and bile and want, twisting to open the drawer and pull out lube and a condom. He rolled on his stomach, tossing the items behind him, and buried his face in his arms. His hips arched up, offering himself to Jensen. But he didn't have to watch. 

Jensen’s breath hitched in his throat at Jared's gesture. He didn't want to see them together. He closed his eyes and willed his breathing to slow, his heart to stop racing. Reaching out for the lube, he flipped open the cap and squeezed it onto his finger. Jensen made sure it was slick, but thenstopped. "I can't do this, Jay. Not like this. Please turn over."

Jared heard the plea and rolled over, sitting up to face Jensen. He pulled Jensen into his arms, kissing him again. "You're too nice, Jen," he whispered into the warmth of his mouth. He trailed hot kisses over Jensen's neck and cheeks, beforefalling back and spreading his legs again. 

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat and scooted between Jared's legs, pressing one until it was bent up and spread wide. He reached out and slid his finger down the underside of Jared's cock, over his balls and then back until he slid between Jared's cheeks to spread slickness over the hole. 

Jared hissed and spread his legs even wider, giving Jensen full access.   He watched Jensen's face, marveling at the care he saw there.  "I haven't done this in awhile," he confessed.

Jensen nodded, smiling up Jared's body and gently pressing the tip of one finger against his hole.  He watched the way Jared's body relaxed slowly, letting him glide gently inside his body.  Taking this kind of time was a non-thing, since he and his last boyfriend had split, and Jensen had forgotten how wonderful this part of being with someone could be.  "I'll take care, Jay, promise." he murmured and pressed a kiss to Jared's hip.

"I know you will," Jared said around a small gasp.  He thrust slowly into the invading finger, hips working in time with Jensen.  He kept his head up to watch Jensen with glowing eyes, finally relaxing into the moment, the idea that Jensen and he were going to share this.  

Another kiss to Jared's hip, and Jensen slid his finger out and liberally spread the lube over two of his fingers.  He reached down and pressed one back in before sliding it out and then pushing both in together.  Jared opened around him, body tensing slightly before it relaxed again.  "So gorgeous, the way you just pull me inside, Jay... opening to my touch."  Jensen leaned down again and pulled a brighter mark on Jay's hip, while he rubbed himself against the bed.

Jared reached out and stroked Jensen's face while he made a mark on his hip. He was not used to lover's marking him.  His college boyfriend seldom used his teeth, preferring to be gentle and show his affection with the softest of touches.  He preferred to bottom, so Jared was completely out of practice, but his body opened for Jensen as though they were the most experienced of lovers.

Jensen continued to take his time, but thrust a little bit faster and harder as Jared relaxed.  Finally, Jensen pulled his fingers out and slicked three of them.  He wasn't going to take any chances where Jared was concerned. Soon, he slid all three fingers in and moved them around to open Jared up that final bit.

Jared laughed shakily as Jensen went the extra mile to make sure he was prepared.  He arched up hard to meet the searching fingers, finally saying, "I'm good.  Want you now, Jen." 

"Yeah," Jensen said, sliding his fingers free and grabbing the condom off the bed.  He tore the packet open and quickly rolled it over his cock, hissing slightly at the touch.  Grabbing the lube, Jensen slicked himself well and then pressed kisses up Jared's body as he climbed into place.  "Are you ready, Jay?  Are you sure you want this?"  It was the last out he could give Jared.

"I'm sure I want you," Jared said huskily.  He reached his hands up and wrapped them around the headboard, holding on tight.  

All Jensen could offer right now was this.  He reached down with one hand and positioned himself at the entrance to Jared's body.  Flexing his hips, he pushed forward and slid into Jared slowly, while watching his face for pain or discomfort.  "Oh fuck!" he groaned when the head of his cock slipped past the entrance.

Jared echoed the groan, though he did not feel any pain.  He did not let Jensen hesitate, but pushed himself upward and impaled himself fully.  "Now, Jen, don't hold back.  Please."

"Okay," Jensen breathed the word out on a gasp.  He braced his arms on either side of Jared and pulled back, gliding forward in one smooth motion while he slowly set up a rhythm.  Though Jared didn't want him to hold back, it didn't mean that Jensen wanted to rush,either.  He planned to enjoy every second he could.

Jared released the headboard and reached out to grasp Jensen wherever his long arms could find a spot.  He picked up the smooth, easy pace, body in perfect sync with Jensen's.  He wished, oh how he wished, that this would be more than a one time deal.  He bit back words of more than just pleasure, holding back that one final piece of himself.  

Jensen slid out and then thrust back in, harder than before.  Feeling Jared's body tight around him was far more than he expected.  He moved slightly, one hand sliding down Jared's leg to tug it up, Jared's knee resting in the crook of his elbow.  Without losing their rhythm, he did the same on the other side and then leaned in for a heated kiss.  Pulling back, Jensen asked, "Are you ready, Jared?  I want this to be so good for you."

"It is good for me, Jen," Jared groaned, head thrown back and lips swollen.  His tongue throbbed in counterpoint with his heart, but he scarcely noticed against the sensation of being full, of being whole, of being loved.  He pulled Jensen back down for another kiss, communicating everything through the press of lips and tongue.

The kiss made Jensen's hips jerk out of their smooth rhythm with a particularly hard thrust.  He gasped and dove in for another kiss, pulling his hips back and thrusting in with a purpose.  Jensen wanted to drive Jared absolutely wild and out of his mind, feel him arching helplessly.

The new strokes hit Jared's prostate repeatedly, and he bucked into them.  His control slipped away by inches, until he felt mindless and swept along mercilessly by Jensen.  But he reveled in the feeling, so much safer than the emotional bonds of before.

Jensen burrowed his head into the crook of Jared's shoulder, moans and sighs fluttering over Jared's throat as he thrust and slammed into him. He did his best to keep the pace and the angle right to keep Jared on the edge of his orgasm. Jensen wasn't quite ready for it to be over.

Jared clutched at Jensen's back, blunt fingernails making shallow marks over the damp skin. "Jen- Jen, please," he said, as Jensen kept him from coming. "Please, Jen. I need."

"Yeah, yeah. Anything you want." Jensen bit Jared's shoulder, letting one leg drop so he could curl that hand around Jared's cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts, Jensen's hips stuttering occasionally as Jared thrashed beneath him.

"Want you to come with me," Jared moaned.

Groaning, Jensen hitched his hips again, thrusting and trembling as he slammed into Jared over and over. "God, yeah, Jay. C'mon... almost there. Need to feel you." He held on tight and waited for the moment when Jared clenched tight around him to tip him over the edge.

Jared arched up suddenly and sank his teeth into Jensen's shoulder. His body spasmed into orgasm at the same time. His head fell back on a cry of release, even as his heart soaked up all the affection, all the attention Jensen lavished on him.

When Jared clamped down around Jensen, he thrust in once and then again, holding tight to Jared and coming hard. Jensen thrust a few more times, slowly, while he roed out the aftershocks.

Jared fell back against the comforter, eyes closed and chest heaving for breath. His hands kept hold of Jensen, keeping him close. He turned his neck to press a sweet kiss to Jensen's cheek. 

Jensen turned his head and took Jared's mouth with his own, settling a little more heavily over Jared when he relaxed. He took his time, sweeping his tongue into Jared's mouth to search out every bit of him while they both came back down.

Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen's head and kissed him back. He stroked the nape of Jensen's neck and down his back. When they parted mouths, he continued to kiss every part he could reach. "Jen."

Bracing himself on his hands, Jensen tipped his head back while Jared explored. "Jay," he breathed out softly.

Jared looked away and took a deep breath. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Jensen shook his head and cupped one of Jared's cheeks. "Stay with me," Jensen breathed and then pressed another kiss to Jared's lips. He pulled back, his cock sliding free before he rolled over and disposed of the condom. Turning his head to look at Jared, Jensen wanted to reach out and curl around him.

"You want me to stay?" Jared asked and nuzzled into his hand. His face crumpled for a moment and then he scooted close to wrap his arms around Jensen. "All right?"

"Please. Stay with me." Jensen nodded and curled into Jared's embrace. They moved until they could settle together, arms and legs comfortably entwined. Jensen let out a happy sigh, while he stroked a finger lightly over Jared's forearm.

Jared swallowed and rested his head against Jensen's hair. His eyes fluttered shut, even as he nuzzled gently into the strands. "Why do you want me to stay?" he asked softly.

Jensen didn't have an answer, or at least not a good one. "It feels right. You feel right." He let out a breath while Jared nuzzled him, heart picking up speed at the tender gesture and the way being with Jared made him feel. 

Jared shivered and shook his head. "I'm not right, Jen." He bit his lip and snuggled closer, hugging him closer. "But we do feel right."

Jared's words confused Jensen, and he buried his yawn into Jared's shoulder. "Feels good," he slurred, while his mind and body slid toward sleep. 

Jared sighed and kissed Jensen's crown gently. "Goodnight, Jensen. Sleep well."

"You too, Jay. Stay with me." Jensen smiled at the kiss and slid into sleep on the next breath, unaware of the last words he'd uttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight filtered through Jensen's blinds and fell across Jared's face. He rose from sleep in the glare, blinking and squinting into the morning. For a moment, his brain struggled to remember where he was, but then he glanced down into Jensen's face. And remembered everything. 

Clamping down on the impulse to shove himself backward, Jared took a deep breath and fought to control his shivering. Against all his better judgement, he had ended up in bed with Jensen. Now, he had to live with that decision. 

He allowed himself a moment to look into Jensen's sleeping face, innocent and radiant in the morning light. He could remember that face for a large portion of his life, but never did it stir his heart so much as now. His fingers traced gentle patterns over Jensen's cheek, just enjoying ability to do so, even for a moment. And then he rolled carefully off the bed and headed for what he presumed was the bathroom.

Jensen lay their quietly, breath sliding in and out while he pretended to sleep. Jared's waking had jolted him from his own sleep and it had taken all of his willpower to hold still and wait to see what Jared would do. 

Once Jared was in the bathroom, Jensen pushed himself out of bed, grabbed a clean pair of boxers from his dresser and tugged them on. He pulled out some underwear, sweats and tee shirt for Jared, in case he wanted them. Jensen then made his way to the kitchen where he started a hunt for their breakfast.

Jared exited the bathroom, hair and face glistening with water. He noticed the clothes left out for him by Jensen, but carefully pulled his own back on. Hearing Jensen rattling around in the kitchen, he headed that direction, heart in his throat. "Good morning," he said. 

"Hey," Jensen said, turning around with a smile that dimmed slightly at the sight of a fully clothed Jared. He should have known that Jared wouldn't want to hang around. "I -" Jensen stopped to clear his throat. "I was going to make some breakfast. You hungry?" 

Jared paused, Jensen's attitude catching him off guard and making him feel guilty. "I- you're making breakfast for us?"

"Yeah, was going to." Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck, heat creeping up while he fought embarrassment. "If you're hungry, that is." He shrugged and tried to look like it didn't matter, but for the first time in a good many years, it did.

"Oh. Yeah... ok. Can I help?" Jared cursed his foolish heart and lack of willpower, but he hated the expression on Jensen's face. He didn't want to make Jensen feel bad... but that made no sense. He stopped halfway to the kitchen and said, "Is there even a remote possibility that you'll go to Texas?"

Jensen just stared at Jared for a moment, eyes wide at the change in topic. He turned back to the counter, leaning on the edge of it as he dropped his head forward. He didn't bother to pick up with breakfast, already guessing where this was headed. Shaking his head, Jensen managed to say, "Not for the wedding, no. I know they want me there, but I can't let my presence cause problems with my parents." He turned his head to look at Jared. "Doesn't mean I can't or won't come another time." It was all he had to offer, but Jensen figured it was too little for Jared.

Jared's expression veered into hopelessly confused. "Wait, what? You'd go another time? Why would you want to go another time?"

"For you." Jensen shrugged like it made no difference, but he meant it. "You said you have a job there. I'd visit, see Jeff and Mack and maybe even your family." He looked back toward the counter, staring at the ingredients like he'd never seen them before.

"But that- that doesn't even make any sense, Jen," Jared said, walking into the kitchen. "I mean, Jeff and Mack's wedding is more important than visiting me. And it's not like your parents won't be around just cause there's no wedding." 

"There is no way to avoid them at the wedding." Jensen shook his head, resolute in that decision. "Hell, if I know Dad, he paid for the whole thing, since Jeff's wife's family paid for theirs. It leaves his precious baby girl to celebrate." He lifted a shoulder and then went to work on making the omelets he'd planned. "If I come down another time, they can be avoided. Simple as that."

Jared placed a warm, strong hand on Jensen's back and another on his stomach, pushing to encourage him to turn around. "My brother and Mack want you there, Jen. I want you there. We know that things will be tense. Hell, maybe there'll even be a scene. But it’s worth it. Please, Jen?"

"I can't, Jay." Jensen croaked the words out, a shudder running through at the way Jared touched him. It was so much more than just the wedding, than the potential scene. He was disowned by his own parents and that hurt never went away. Jensen couldn't face another scene with them, especially not on Mack and Jeff's big day.

Jared shut his eyes and leaned against Jensen, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Yeah, all right. I'll- I'll call them and let them know." He drew in a couple of deep breaths and then stepped back, away from Jensen. "You know you can't come to Texas to see me, though, right?"

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, breath shuddering when Jared stepped back. He dropped his head again and bunched his shoulders. It took him three tries to clear his throat enough to talk, hoping the burning of tears in his eyes wasn't evident in voice. "No, I don't know that, unless you're telling me that I would be unwelcome."

"Jen, you can't go to see me, not after skipping their wedding. You can go to see them and see me as a side to the trip, maybe. But I can't be the reason." Jared crossed his arms over his chest, letting his head fall forward. "They're your family. And I'm- I'm just a guy you know who you happened to fuck." His voice cracked on the last word. 

Jensen’s body jerked on Jared's last sentence, a shudder running through him while he held back sobs. Jared didn't want him to come. He breathed in and out, letting it settle through him until he could speak again. "Mack may be my family, but the rest of them tossed me out and locked the door behind me. I owe them nothing and thought you understood that." Jensen cleared his throat again. "But, if that's the way you see it -if you think that I have such little regard for you- and you don't want me to come for _you_ , then I guess this is good-bye." The words tore at him to say, but he was offering himself to Jared.

Jared pushed away from the counter and wrapped his arms around Jensen. "You were the one who told me you don't do relationships. You were the one who told me you won't- can't come back to Texas. But last night- last night, you treated me like I was more than a one night stand. Even knowing I was going to go back, and you were going to stay. I don't understand, Jen. I don't know what you're doing... I don't know what _we're_ doing. Cause I- I don't do one nights. I want a relationship."

Jensen trembled in Jared's arms, not sure he'd be able to keep it together if Jared continued to touch him. He was on the edge of hysteria and exhaustion even though he'd barely gotten out of bed. "You are so much more than a one night stand, Jay. I'm doing everything I know how to show you that you’re special to me."

Jared pressed his mouth to Jensen's neck and held him tighter. "Aw fuck, Jen, what are we going to do? I have to go home tomorrow. And you have a life here. But I don't want to give you up."

"Long distance relationships aren't unheard of." Jensen closed his eyes and leaned into Jared, letting go of the counter and wrapping his arms over Jared's. At the moment, it was enough to feel him wrapped around Jensen. "Not a lot of fun, but not unheard of, right?"

Jared chuckled softly and pulled Jensen slightly off balance so his stood completely at Jared's mercy, pressed back to front.  "You don't do relationships, but now, you want to try a long-distance one with me.  It's enough to make a guy's ego grow all out of proportion."  

Jensen chuckled, leaning back into Jared since he hadn't much choice unless he wanted to pull away.  "Something tells me you are worth it."

Jared stroked Jensen's chest and sides, content in the moment, though his brain raced to catch up with everything.  "So, what are we having for breakfast?" he asked, deciding to put aside things for the moment and just enjoy some time with Jensen.

"Omelets."  Jensen smiled, closed his eyes and rolled his head into Jared's, pressing a kiss to his throat.  His fingers trailed over Jared's arms, stroking him lightly and steadily in an effort to ground himself.  "I can make coffee, too."

"Freshly ground coffee?" Jared asked, reaching down to rest his hands possessively over Jensen's stomach.  "And omelets?  How can a guy resist?"

"I'm glad you're here."  Jensen murmured into Jared's throat and then leaned forward again.  He turned in Jared's arms and cupped his face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.  Jensen's heart thundered in his chest when he felt himself sinking into Jared.

Jared took over this kiss, pouring all his feelings into the action, no longer holding back anything.  He used his strength to lift Jensen to his toes, before pulling back and sucking a mark on his neck.  "So gorgeous."

Jensen closed his eyes and savored the way Jared held him.  When they both pulled back, he smiled at Jared and then grabbed his hands and tucked them behind Jared's back.  "Okay, no more molesting the cook until after breakfast."  His eyes twinkled as he teased Jared and Jensen turned around, half hoping Jared would listen and half hoping he wouldn't.

"Molesting?" Jared asked, his voice dripping with honey.  "Is that what I'm doing?"  He pressed a kiss to the Jensen's nape and then licked.  "Can I help somehow?"

Shuddering from the kiss, Jensen closed his eyes and breathed out.  "You can make the coffee, if you want.  I keep the beans in the freezer."  Jensen turned to catch Jared's lips with his own before he picked up the knife to get back to their breakfast.  
 Jared kissed Jensen again, cupping him once with a teasing hand, and then went to retrieve the beans.  He sought out all the supplies he needed in Jensen's kitchen, feeling contentedly domestic.  "What did you have in mind for the day?"

Jensen groaned when Jared touched him and then resolutely chopped the vegetables and sausage before setting the skillet on the stove and getting the eggs.  He still made them the way he learned from his female roommate and hoped Jared liked the concoction.  "We haven't gone to the Park yet.  There's a lot to see there and then I was thinking we could take in a show after dinner.  If you want."

"Had the day all planned out, huh?" Jared asked, moving back to plant another kiss on Jensen's neck, an urge he could not seem to resist.  "Aren't you just the closet romantic?"  

"I was thinking about it, yeah."  Jensen blushed at the teasing, but grinned.  "Well, I'd planned most of it before last night happened, but it takes on a new meaning now."  

Jared suddenly loomed into Jensen's space, moving him away from the cooking.  "What meaning do you want this to have?" he asked, stealing Jensen's breath, before letting him answer.

Clinging to Jared's biceps, Jensen chuckled low when he finally had breath to do so.  "I thought we already went over this today."  He winked and brushed a kiss over Jared's lips.  "I want to try this dating thing with you.  It won't be easy, but I want to try."

Jared laughed and pressed himself completely against Jensen's  body, stem to stern.  "We did, but I like to hear you say it."  He bit Jensen's earlobe and sucked firmly.

"Oh," Jensen groaned instead of laughed, shivering as he closed his eyes and clung to Jared's biceps.  Sliding his left leg outside of Jared's, he brought Jared in closer while dragging his hand to Jared's lower back.

"Does this count as molesting?" Jared whispered, running his hands over Jensen's body until they reached his ass and held tight.  

"Yeah," Jensen sighed the word.  "I think I like the molesting though."  He ground his hips forward, the roughness of Jared's jeans easily felt through the thin cotton of his boxers.  Tugging at Jared's shirt, he slid his hands along Jared's body and worked the shirt higher and higher.

"Hmm, now you're getting a little handsy yourself," Jared purred.  He squeezed the firm globes under his hands and massaged them firmly.  "Next time, I want your ass."

Jensen froze, body going from half hard and interested, to throbbing and distracting.  "God yeah, I want that.  Maybe after breakfast?" 

Jared laughed and kissed him again, before pulling away reluctantly.  "I just meant in general," he said.  He returned to the coffee and continued preparations, pretending his body was not throbbing with want.

"Right, yeah."  Jensen chuckled and then shook his head. He grinned and turned on the stove and started to saute the vegetables.  Working methodically, Jensen started the omelet cooking along, glad that he'd actually bought a larger pan.  He and Jared could easily share the one he was making.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the kitchen, and Jared poured them each a cup.  "Black or with cream and sugar?" he asked, pulling out some half and half from the fridge and locating a bowl of sugar.  He poured a ton of each into his and sipped.  "Perfect."

"Little bit of both, thanks."  Jensen smiled over his shoulder and then went back to the omelet, flipping it and sprinkling the cheese on top to melt.  He cut it in half and put it on plates. "The silvers in the little stand over there, if you don't mind getting us some forks." 

Jared set Jensen's cup beside him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he went by.  "I found out rather quickly that there's wasn't much I minded doing for you, Jen."  He went to retrieve the silverware.

Jensen blushed again and shook his head, sipping at the coffee and moving their plates to his tiny table.  It was a bit cramped with their long legs tangling together, once they settled in.

Jared wrapped his legs comfortably around Jensen's and dove into the omelet with gusto.  "This is good," he said around a mouthful of food.  "You know I eat a lot, right?"

"I've kinda figured that out."  Jensen tucked into his own meal.  It _was_ good and after the dancing and sex and emotions, he needed it.  The coffee was heaven, and he took several long sips before slowing down enough to sit back and enjoy.  "This is just to get us going.  There's plenty of food in the city for you to eat.”

"Hmm, I don't know if I'm going to let us get outside today."  Jared dimpled sweetly at Jensen.  "Unless you don't mind if I molest you in public, too.  Cause I don't think I can resist."  He sipped his own coffee, kicking off his shoes and socks so he could rub his bare foot over Jensen's legs.

Jensen grinned, his smile more relaxed than he'd ever shown Jared.  "I suppose I don't mind, though I really do want to take you to the Park for a bit today."  Jensen finished off his omelet and sat back to savor the coffee.

"I suppose we can stroll hand-in-hand through the Park," Jared agreed.  He leaned back and stared at Jensen.  "This is pretty crazy, you know."

"Of course we can, and I am well aware of how crazy it is."  Jensen bit his lower lip, suddenly worried that Jared wouldn't think him worth it.

"I'm pretty impulsive, but this may be the most impulsive thing I've ever done."  Jared tilted his head and considered.  "Or not, since I've been in to you since I was thirteen."  His foot stroked higher.

Jensen shuddered when Jared's foot nudged at his knees.  It was most certainly the most impulsive thing that he'd ever done.  "I still can't believe that.  Thirteen? Really?"

Jared nodded and blushed at the same time, but kept his gaze firmly on Jensen.  "I had a lot of wet dreams about you.  Some of them were pretty graphic.  I guess I told you about that already...  but there was this one in particular that I had over and over.  Maybe someday..."

"Oh?"  Color rose over Jensen's cheeks and he looked down before glancing back up at Jared.  "Would you tell me?"  

"Maybe someday I'll show you," Jared said, big toe slipping under Jensen's shorts to caress his upper thigh gently.   "We just need some soft cuffs and a lot of chocolate syrup."

Jensen chuckled and nodded, smirking at Jared.  "That sounds doable.  Someday."  He reached down to stroked Jared's foot and then moved it so he could get up and place the dishes in the sink and pour them both fresh cups of coffee.

"As wet dreams went, it was really quite vanilla, except for the chocolate, but I always did like the sight of you in cuffs, apparently."  Jared smiled at the memory, watching Jensen bustle about the kitchen.  "Come sit on my lap?" he teased.

"Hmmmm, I don't know.  Whatever are you going to do to me?"  Jensen crossed the kitchen even while he spoke, putting his coffee on the table and settling over Jared's lap - straddling and facing him.

Jared held Jensen and smiled up at him.  "I thought I might kiss you."  He leaned forward and tugged Jensen down to press their mouths together, tongue searching for its mate.

Jensen kissed back, but let Jared lead since it was his excellent idea.  He stroked his hands up Jared's arms and then twined them around his neck, one delving in to slide through his hair and keep their mouths fused together.

Jared pulled back and rubbed his nose against Jensen's, grinning like a five-year-old.  "Actually, I meant for you to sit in my lap like the proper little wifey you were acting."

Wrinkling his nose, Jensen reached out to tickle Jared, his position on Jared’s lap keeping him from escaping. “Was not being a wifey, dear. Was merely being tidy.” He continued to tickle, laughing along with Jared.

Jared laughed and thrashed around under Jensen's arms, finally grabbing his hands and keeping him off.  "Bad wifey."

Jensen snorted and leaned in to kiss Jared while theirs hands were tangled together. “So, showers first and Park second?” he asked, pulling back just enough to speak.

"Shower?" Jared asked hopefully.  He wanted to soap Jensen all over. 

“Shower.” Jensen kissed Jared and then stood and backed off his lap. Two tall, grown men really weren’t meant for sitting in his kitchen chairs. He extended a hand to pull Jared to his feet and lead him into the bathroom.

Jared stopped suddenly and pulled Jensen back into him for a kiss.  "I want to wash you.  Run my hands everywhere. ‘K?"

Jensen tumbled into Jared, free hand coming up to land on Jared's chest while they kissed.  "Yeah," he croaked out.  "That's fine by me.  So long as I get to do the same."

"Hmmm, what if I said no?" Jared asked, smile teasing.  He caught the hand on his chest and pulled it up to press a kiss in the palm.

"Hmmmm, then I might have to find other ways to tease and torment you."  Jensen's heart skipped a beat when Jared kissed his palm, eyes going wide while his mouth dropped open slightly.

Jared kept pressing kisses to his palm, before sucking on one finger and letting go.  "I suppose that's fair.  Lead on, McDuff."

Jensen shook his head again and twined their fingers together to tug Jared into the bathroom. He let go only long enough to start the shower and get it warmed to the temperature he liked. “Let me know if that’s too hot for you.”

Jared began to strip out of his clothes, tossing them to the floor.  "I need to stop by my room and get some fresh clothes."  He leaned over Jensen and stuck his hand under the water.  "A little on the steamy side.  Besides, just being in the shower with you will be hot enough."

“We can swing by your hotel, no problem.” Laughing, Jensen turned the temperature down a little bit before stripping out of his clothes. He grinned over at Jared and shook his head. “You are such a flatterer, you know that?” 

"I tell it like I see it," Jared said, stepping into the shower and cramming himself into a corner so Jensen could fit.  "And I like what I see."

Jensen followed Jared in and pulled the curtain closed, moving so that Jared had room. “I’m glad you do because I certainly agree.” He looked Jared up and down.

Jared fought the blush and stood tall for Jensen to look him over.  "Good."  He stepped back into Jensen's space, pushed him back against the wall and kissed him.  "I like your size.  The perfect fit."

Leaning into the colder wall, Jensen shivered and then wrapped himself around Jared while they kissed. The heat of the shower swirled around him, and the contrast was intoxicating. “We definitely fit well,” he gasped into Jared’s mouth.

Jared reached for the soap and made his hands slick with the lather.  Smiling once at Jensen, he slid to his knees and began to soap him, starting with his feet.

Jensen slapped his hands against the wall, head tipping back while he took in Jared’s ministrations. It was an odd sensation, but he was willing to see where Jared would go.

Jared paid close attention to each toe, resisting the urge to play 'Piggies.'  He worked the lather up Jensen's right calf and then repeated the gesture on his left.  He worked the back of each knee carefully, pressing a kiss to the kneecap before spreading the white foam.  His hands roved higher, working on strong thighs one at a time.

“God, I didn’t think you were serious.” Jensen shivered under Jared’s touch, the way he circled his hands and teased Jensen’s skin..

Jared kissed Jensen's inner left thigh and swept his hands up after.  "Why?"  He did not pause as he asked, moving to the right to soap and caress.

"I just didn't realize."  Jensen reached out and tangled his hand in Jared's hair while watching Jared touch him.  "You amaze me."

Jared put his mouth over Jensen's navel and poked his tongue inside the little indentation, worrying at it and enjoying the slightly strange flavor.  He spread lather over Jensen's hip, skipping his cock and ass for the moment.  "Amaze you?"

“Yeah, the way you get so serious about something like this amazes me.” Jensen was not used to people wanting to know him in this way. He sighed and tilted his hips forward slightly in response.

"If we're going to be together, I want to do these kinds of things with and for you, Jen."  Jared rose to his feet, grabbing the soap again.  He lathered his hands with more of the soft-scented foam and said, "Turn around, please."

Jensen turned, moving his hands up by his head on the wall and holding himself there. “It might take awhile for me to get used to this.” Jensen wondered if he would be enough for Jared.

Jared ran his hands over the planes of Jensen's back, enjoying the feel of warm skin and the bumps of his spine.  His thumbs spread soap over the nape of Jensen's neck, before he pulled Jensen back to rest against Jared's front.  He placed his hands on Jensen's stomach and spread them wide.  "Used to it?"

"To being touched and cared for."  Jensen let his head loll on Jared's shoulder, occasionally turning it to press a soft kiss to Jared's jaw.  The way Jared moved him, stroked him made Jensen sigh with pleasure, even as his cock stirred with desire.  "It's been a long time since anyone wanted to know me."

Jared swept his hands over Jensen's pecs and collarbone, before kissing his neck softly.  He nipped his earlobe and whispered, "You deserve to be touched and cared for, Jen.  Worshipped."   His hands moved down and spread from across his hipbones to near his cock. 

Jensen wasn't entirely sure he believed Jared, but if it was going to get him this kind of attention, he was content to let Jared spoil him.  Jensen speared one hand through Jared's hair, curling it in the strands and holding on while dragging Jared's mouth from his earlobe to his lips.

Jared nibbled on Jensen's lower lip before accepting his kiss and sucking in his tongue.  He slid his hand from Jensen's hip to grip his cock and lather it thoroughly.  He stroked up and down a few times, before holding Jensen gently.

Jensen hitched his hips into Jared’s hand, their kiss getting more and more desperate as he was stroked. When Jared stopped, he pulled back and let his head hit the wall while breathing out harshly.

"Easy," Jared breathed, rubbing one hand over the back of Jensen's head gently.   He slipped his hands between them and rubbed the rest of the lather over Jensen's ass.  He reached for the soap again and slicked up his hands, before slipping between his ass and over his hole.

“Oh god,” Jensen clung to Jared’s arms, moving into Jared’s touch. They way Jared touched him left Jensen trembling and keening, wanting everything Jared would give him.

"Shhh."  Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen's crown, before soaping the last bits of skin.  He reached for Jensen's shampoo and spread that over his fingers, before massaging it into Jensen's hair.  He scraped his fingernails over Jensen's scalp, getting deep to his roots.

Jensen closed his eyes and leaned into Jared, the feeling of having his hair washed relaxing. He’d not expected that, and Jensen dragged his hands down Jared’s back and clutched at the strong muscles there.

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen softly, before tilting him under the spray to wash him off.  "Let me take care of you, Jen."  He rubbed the soap out of Jensen's hair gently and then helped the water remove the rest of the soap.  "All clean."

“Hmmmm, my turn?” Jensen asked when he opened his eyes again to beam up at Jared. His hands loosened their grip and slid to the side of Jared’s hips.

"You want a turn?" Jared asked, spreading his large hands over Jensen's ass.  He squeezed gently and pulled Jensen into another kiss.

Jensen kissed Jared back, tongue slipping in to taste every bit of him. “I do. I want my turn to worship you.” He stroked gently over Jared’s back, up and down, nails trailing through the water cascading over him.

Jared pushed Jensen back against the tile and nibbled down his neck.  "Should I kneel so you can reach all of me?" he teased.

“Don’t make me leave you wanting.” Jensen glared playfully at Jared and tangled his hand in Jared’s hair. “I can reach you just fine from where I am.” He pulled on Jared’s hair, tugging his head far back to nuzzle up the column of his throat and biting on Jared’s jaw.

Jared tilted his head up to let Jensen nibble and then pulled back, relaxing against the tiles.  "I'm pretty dirty, so you need to do a very thorough job."

“Oh don’t worry, I am a thorough man.” Jensen stroked down Jared’s chest and then reached out for a washcloth and his body soap. He lathered it between his hands, getting the suds going before he knelt down and lifted Jared’s left foot to stroke the soapy cloth over it before he dragged it up to Jared’s knee.

Jared felt disappointed when Jensen started with the washcloth, but lifted his feet to get a complete cleaning.  He watched Jensen with soft eyes, while his body tingled pleasantly under the careful ministrations.  "Am I only the second real boyfriend you've had?" 

Jensen nodded, putting Jared’s foot down and lifting his right foot to do the same cleaning on that leg. He dragged the washcloth all the way up his thigh, front and back and around to Jared’s hip before repeating it on the other side. “You are.” he murmured,.

Jared smiled like a big, happy dork and brushed his knuckles over Jensen's hair.  "I don't want to go back to Texas if you're not going with me."

His breath hitched and Jensen looked down. He didn’t know how to respond, how to make things work for them. Once Jared’s legs were done, Jensen put the cloth aside and slicked his hands with the soap. Jensen started stroking from Jared’s ankles and up to his hips – Jared’s skin hopefully extra sensitized.

Jared gasped and forced his legs not to give out.  "Oh, nice trick," he said in a shaky voice.  "You make me want to give up my job, so I can be close to you."

“I don’t want you to do that. Not in the heat of the moment.” Jensen looked up, want in his eyes, even while he told Jared ‘no.’ “I want you here with me, don’t think I don’t, but we have to do this right.”

"How do we do this right?" Jared asked, pressing further back against the tiles and offering his body to Jensen.

“Can we talk about this later?” Jensen asked, on his knees and looking up at Jared with a wry grin. He stroked soapy hands up Jared’s thighs, swirling over his tight muscles. 

"If you want," Jared said, fighting a surge of disappointment.  He relaxed under the gentle caresses, eyes fluttering closed as he soaked in the touch.

"Not forever, just until I'm done with you."  Jensen smiled gently up at Jared, already able to read him fairly well.  He smoothed his hands over the ridges of Jared's hipbones, gliding up and up until he swept over his pecs and back down his sides.  Jensen removed his hands to lather them up again and then surged to his feet to nip and lick at Jared's lips, while sliding his hands around to soap Jared's ass and then up to his shoulder blades.

Jared pressed into the touches, sighing with pleasure and relaxation.  He kissed at the nibbling lips, before putting his hand around Jensen's neck to keep him close.  "You could take forever doing that."

Jensen kissed Jared, taking his words away and reveling in the touch on his neck while his hands roamed and stroked the soap all over Jared's body.  He brought his hands up and over Jared's shoulders, and down his arms to twine their fingers while kissing Jared thoroughly.

Jared pulled back from the kiss and then ducked his head to nuzzle Jensen's neck.  "Can you wash my hair from down there?"

"I can."  Jensen rinsed his hands off, turning them both until Jared was under the streaming water to be rinsed clean as well.  Jensen turned Jaed away from him and lathered the shampoo in his hands and stroked them over Jared's head.  He thoroughly enjoyed being able to massage Jared's head.

Jared let his knees buckle slightly so Jensen could reach his whole head.  He rubbed against Jensen's fingers and sighed long and loud.  "Damn, Jen, you've got lovely fingers."

"I play the guitar, Jay.  'Course I do."  Jensen teased Jared, chin propping on his shoulder and the words breathed across his shoulder. "Love your noises."

Jared punched Jensen gently in the stomach.  "You are an arrogant bastard," he said with a snort.  Still, he continued to sigh and groan under Jensen's attentions.  

Jensen tugged Jared back under the water to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, fingers trailing through the silky strands.

Jared raised his hands to help Jensen get the shampoo out of his hair and rinse the soap from his body.  He sighed as the last suds went down the drain and then pulled Jensen to him for a kiss under the spray.  "Thank you."

Jensen kissed Jared back, a leg coming up to push against Jared. “You’re welcome. Thank you for staying with me.”

Jared held Jensen's leg up, keeping him on one foot.  His mouth slid down Jensen's neck, nibbling and sucking.  "I wanted to stay with you, Jen.  I want to stay with you."

"I want you too, Jay."  Jensen dragged his hands up and threaded them through his hair to pull their mouths together for a heated kiss.

Jared moaned and then chuckled into the kiss.  "Not that kind of want, Jen" he whispered.  "Well, that way, too."  He lifted Jensen off the ground a little, using the wall to hold him up.

“Jesus,” Jensen clung to Jared with a gasp. “I didn’t just mean like this, Jay. But, oh God.” He tipped his head back and clutched his legs around Jared’s hips.

"Do you like that, Jen?" Jared asked, arms strong and firm around Jensen.  

Instead of answering, Jensen grabbed Jared’s head and dragged him in for a hot, hard kiss. “Fuck, yeah,” he groaned, before biting Jared’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Jared laughed into the kiss and reluctantly let Jensen slide from his arms and back to the floor.  He reached out and turned off the water.  "We should dry off."

“We should.” Jensen took a breath and pulled the shower curtain open, stepping out onto the bath rug. He handed Jared one of the towels before he grabbed the other one and started to dry himself off.

Jared tossed his towel to the side and grabbed Jensen's.  "Now, what fun is that?"  He began to dry Jensen off, carefully wiping the water from his skin. 

“Oh.” Jensen let go of the towel when Jared tugged. Even with the rest of his ministrations, Jared continued to surprise him.

Jared bent down and made sure Jensen's legs were dry, kissing them when and where the urge struck.  He placed a particularly wet kiss to the back of Jensen's thigh and then again just above the crease of torso and leg.  "I love being on my knees for you as much as hauling you around."

Jensen clenched his hands into fists and tapped his thigh at Jared’s words. He trembled from trying to stay upright and not haul Jared to his feet and shove him into the wall to attack.

Jared smiled at the reaction and pushed himself up to finish drying Jensen's torso.  He then dumped the towel over Jensen's head and fluffed his hair into a spiky mess.  When he pulled off the towel, the sight of Jensen made him laugh, toss away the towel and pull him into a kiss.  Despite the fact that he still dripped.

Laughing, Jensen kissed Jared back, thorough and gentle. When Jensen pulled back, he looked down and shook his head. “You got me all wet again.” He tugged Jared back in for another kiss.

"Yes, I did."  Jared plastered himself to Jensen for the next kiss, running his big hands up and down his bare back.  "Now.  Now, I want you.  That way."

“You can have me any way you want.” Jensen shivered at the gentle touch, his body responding to Jared.

"Wet and open for me," Jared purred, rubbing against him with little presses of his hips.

Jensen curled his arms around Jared, pushing into Jared’s hips to drag their cocks together and show Jared just how willing he was.

Jared laughed shakily and stepped back.  "Mind getting your bed all wet?  Cause I wanna roll around with you on it."  
“Not at all, let’s roll around.” Jensen stepped forward and pressed into Jared’s body again for another kiss, hand curling through Jared’s hair.

Jared wriggled against Jensen.   "If we don't move now, I'm just going to take you on the floor."

Leaning back, Jensen grinned and took Jared’s hand in his own before he led him into the bedroom. He opened his arms once he’d crawled onto the bed and propped himself up.

Jared stared at Jensen, letting his eyes crawl over his new lover and drink in the riches. His smile turned feral, and he hauled himself on the edge of the bed. Starting with the sole of each foot, he kissed his way up Jensen's body until he caught his mouth. "You make me drunk."

"Drunk, huh? Better than alcohol?" Jensen was breathless, body thrumming with anticipation. He wanted more, so Jensen slid his hands down to hold Jared in place and ground up against him.

"Alcohol does nothing to my senses in comparison," Jared assured him, letting Jensen ground up for a moment, before shifting to one side. He placed his hand on Jensen's cock in a loose ring andlet him thrust into that instead. 

Jensen rolled his hips, turning his upper body slightly to cup his hand on Jared's cheek. "Good to know." He tugged Jared in closer, lips brushing feathersoft over his face.

"You're pretty keyed up yourself, Jen," Jared whispered, nibbling and kissing Jensen's face. "Horny as a teenager." He stroked harder, just watching Jensen's face as he made each move as pleasurable as possible.

"You've spent this whole time making me feel." Jensen's eyes fluttered shut on a groan while he hitched his hips into the tight grip of Jared's hand. "It's been a long time since I felt like this for someone."

"Yes, I know. That's why I want to give so much to you, Jen. You made your life sound so lonely." Jared removed his hand, licking his palm and then replacing it around Jensen. "I want to love you."

Jensen wanted to protest; he hadn't been lonely, just not in love. However, Jared's now moist hand around him made Jensen fist at the sheets, while he absorbed Jared's words. He thought about it for a brief second and then smiled brilliantly.

Jared pressed his mouth to Jensen's ear and whispered, "Do you want to be on your knees, your belly, your back or riding?" He punctuated the words with firmer strokes.

Shuddering, Jensen arched into Jared's touch and then clamped his hand around Jared's arm to stop him. "No more, please, Jared. Can't take any more." He held on tight and heaved a breath in. The mere thought of Jared'd suggestions left him hot and aching.

Puzzled, Jared stopped, but left his hand resting on Jensen's abdomen. "Why do you want me to stop?" he asked, nuzzling Jensen and pulling him closer.

"I want to wait for you to be inside me." Jensen heaved in large gasping breaths, like a runner at the end of his sprint. He let his hand rest on top of Jared’s, fingertips tracing fine lines while he got himself under control again.

Jared chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "I thought you might be able to manage more than the once," he teased. "And you never answered my question."

Jensen trembled again, looking at Jared. "I might be able to go again, but I wanted to wait for you. I want to know what it is to have you buried inside me." Jensen tilted his head to the side and moaned softly. "I don't know that I can choose."

Jared smiled and pressed his mouth to Jensen's neck and shoulder. "How about standing in front of your mirror?"

"Oh fuck." Jensen shuddered again, head rolling to press against Jared's. "Can you hold me up?" 

Jared laughed and bit down on Jensen's shoulder. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a fuck yes." Jensen bucked into Jared's hand again at the bite and then groaned and rolled toward Jared. 

Jared scooted off the bed, pulling Jensen with him. He maneuvered them both in front of the floor-length mirror, admiring the way Jensen looked in his arms. "I kinda wondered what kind of vanity freak you were with this in your room. But now I get it's purpose. Tell me how you feel, looking at me handling you.”

“There was nowhere else to put it.” Jensen shuddered and leaned into Jared. “Watching you handle me is odd. A duality exists that changes the way things feel. When it’s just touch, it feels more intense – in a way.” He reached both hands back and gripped at Jared’s hips, anchoring himself.

Jared paused and stared at Jensen's face in the mirror. "So, is that good or bad? Cause, frankly, this is pretty hot."

"It's good, Jay. God is it good." Jensen clenched his hands tighter to Jared's hips and tried to writhe back against him.

Jared reached around Jensen to stroke him again, alternating between watching his hand on Jensen's cock, the way Jensen's body moved and Jensen's face in the mirror. "You can watch yourself being taken," he murmured, pressing his mouth to Jensen's ear lobe.

Jensen had shut his eyes when he rolled his head back. Tilting it into Jared, Jensen groaned at the dual pleasures. He had no desire to watch himself at all, but the feeling of Jared all around him was intoxicating.

Jared snickered when he saw Jensen's closed eyes and let him go with a sigh. "You're impossible."

His eyes flew open the second Jared stopped touching him, Jensen turning his confused face up. "Why'd you stop?" he pouted.

"Cause my idea didn't work," Jared said, laying back on the bed. "So, I guess we'll have to try something else." 

Jensen just stared down at Jared, confusion warring with amusement. "Um, what didn't work?" 

Jared reached up and brushed his knuckles over Jensen's face. "The mirror. It wasn't hot for you like it was for me."

Jensen nuzzled into Jared's hand and then tugged at him to get him standing again. "It just takes awhile for me to get started. Don't give up, Jay." He laced their fingers together and then turned so his back was pressed against Jared's chest.

Jared snorted at the way Jensen dragged him up and around, but gently took his lover back in his arms. He nibbled Jensen's neck, before asking, "So, how do I get you warmed up then?"

"I was gettng started." Jensen kissed Jared and then looked into the mirror. He didn't particularly want to focus on himself, so he pulled Jared's hands to his stomach and splayed it wide with a hitch to his breath. Moving one gently over his own body, Jensen blew out a soft breath and leaned back.

Jared let Jensen manipulate his hands, amused and aroused by his actions. "Put my hands where you want then, Jen," he encouraged.

Jensen let out a breath and nodded, looking down at Jared's hand on his skin. He tugged the hand lower, right over the span of his lower abs, Jared's pinky sliding dangerously close to Jensen's cock. Looking up into the mirror, he traced his finger over Jared's hand.

"Is that really where you want my hand, Jen?" Jared purred, sliding down so the tip of his pinky brushed over the very edge of Jensen's cock. "Really?"

Shuddering again, Jensen nodded and felt his eyes slip closed. He let himself have two deep breaths and then forced his eyes open to meet Jared's. "There's something about feeling your hand so close, but a tease away." Jensen dragged his fingers lightly back and forth over Jared's hand while he watched them in the mirror.

"Ah, you want to be tortured and teased a little," Jared said with a puff of warm air against Jensen's neck. "I'm thinking cuffs and a soft, feather duster. A long, long time just tickling."

"Fuck," Jensen breathed, shivering as Jared's breath skated over him. The images stirring in his mind from Jared's words made Jensen whimper. "The anticipation, the tease - so hot, Jared." Jensen skated his fingers over Jared's hand before dragging it slowly from side to side, letting the fingers dip close and then curve away from his cock.

Jared watched Jensen in the mirror and swallowed hard at his lover's open face, the need and the want visible. He relaxed his arms further, so Jensen could move them without restraint. "So fucking gorgeous,Jen."

Jensen took another breath and brought Jared's free hand up to his chest. He stroked the long fingers and broad palm over his body with a quiet sigh of pleasure. It was an unusual sensation to feel Jared's touch, but know he guided it.

Unable to just stand there, Jared began placing little kisses along Jensen's forehead, jaw and neck. He murmured soft words as he did, wanting Jensen to know he enjoyed their slow foreplay. 

The words being breathed over his skin had Jensen shuddering against Jared. He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them to stare into Jared's eyes. Trailing his fingers over Jared's hand, Jensen turned to mouth along Jared's jaw. "Touch me, Jay, please."

"I am," Jared said, but obliged by taking Jensen into his hand again and stroking gently. He turned to find Jensen's mouth and kiss him thoroughly. "I want to be inside you, Jen."

"Oh." Jensen groaned and rolled his body, head tipping back. "I didn't mean... god, so good Jay." Taking Jared's other hand in his, Jensen dragged it across his chest and then back down to tease at his lower abs.

"You didn't mean what?" Jared asked, stilling his hand again. He pulled Jensen more firmly against him, rubbing against his ass.

Jensen whined, a high note in his throat. He took a breath and tightened his grip on Jared's hand. "I didn't mean my cock... necessarily." Breathing in and out with a concerted effort, Jensen grinned and looked at Jared in the mirror. "Not that I mind, of course."

Blushing slightly, Jared released Jensen's cock and began to trail his fingers up and down Jensen's thighs instead. "How about here?

"Oh fuck yeah," Jensen trembled at the touches, cock bobbing against his body and straining from the tease and release. He reached back with his free hand and dug his fingers into Jared's thigh.

Jared traced his fingers all the way up to the crease of thigh and torso, knuckles just bumping the underside of Jensen's cock. "You've denied yourself this for a long time, haven't you?"

Looking up at Jared in the mirror, Jensen blinked and then nodded slowly. It had never been like this before. "You leave me shaking and breathless."

Jared bit his shoulder and neck. "You were made for this, Jen. You should always have someone to make you feel like this." He slid his fingers back down Jensen's thigh, savoring the way the leg trembled.

Jensen groaned, head tipping back again while his eyes slid shut. It wasn't that he didn't want to watch, he just couldn't keep his eyes open. "It's you... you touch me and I melt."

Jared looked around quickly and located the lube from the night before. He picked it up, reluctantly releasing Jensen's thigh, and slathered some on quickly. He then transfered his weight so he could reach between Jensen's ass and tease him.

Instinct made Jensen lean forward, hands bracing on the outer edge of the mirror as he propped himself up. The bare brush of slick fingers over his hole made Jensen drop his head and breath out hard. His breath skittered over the mirror, raising a light fog in front of his face.

"Whoa," Jared breathed at the sight and kept teasing for several moments. His index finger finally breached the ring of muscle, but quickly retracted again. "Do you trust me, Jen?"

"Yes." Jensen pressed back into Jared's finger, whimpering when it pulled away and trembling against the mirror frame while he tried to hold himself together.

Jared pressed in again. "Do you trust me when I say I'm clean?" he asked, going deeper this time.

Jensen nodded, eyes squeezing tight and knuckles turning white in his death grip. "God, yes, Jay. Please," he begged softly.

"And you?" Jared asked softly. He buried his finger up the to knuckle and wiggled around inside before pulling out again.

Nodding again, Jensen whimpered at the loss of Jared's finger. "Clean, Jay. I give you my word on that." He'd never, not once, had sex without a condom and couldn't imagine a better time or way to do so. Groaning, he pushed back at Jared again. "Please, Jay."

Jared slipped two fingers inside Jensen this time, working slow and steady to open him. "I will. Soon. I promise. How long has it been?"

Jensen rocked his forehead on the mirror, not sure of what Jared was asking. "How long for what, Jay?" He arched back into the fingers, rocking his hips and pressing them into his body as far as he could.

Jared stretched Jensen some more, letting him do most of the work impaling himself on Jared's fingers. "It's not important," he murmured, focusing on Jensen and ignoring his own body's demand to take what was being offered right now!

Jensen moved his body, rocking back and forth and twisting his hips. Jensen wanted more than what Jared currently gave him, keeping Jensen at a high peak of sexual tension, his cock trailing pre-come as he moved forward into the mirror from time to time. "Need you. Please."

Jared carefully removed his hands and quickly lubed himself. He gently spread Jensen's legs further apart and pressed against him. "Tell me if it hurts," he said and pushed.

Groaning when Jared breached his body, Jensen gripped the mirror tight and bore down to let Jared glide in without pause. He moaned, body grabbing hold and pulling Jared deep inside while Jensen panted and reeled from the fullness, the hardness of Jared.

Jared pushed forward with all his patience, savoring being able to feel Jensen around him without the barrier of a condom. He pressed a soft kiss to the curve of Jensen's neck as the last of his cock was accepted. "You feel so good, Jen."

Jensen sighed when Jared was as far inside him as possible. He tilted his head for Jared's kiss, body squeezing around Jared's cock while they stood still, taking each other in. "It's amazing, Jay. So hot inside me, so full." Pressing back slightly, Jensen tried to urge Jared to move for him, with him.

"Pushy," Jared said, but picked up a slow, deliberate rhythm. He may not have many chances for this, so he wanted to take his time and do the job right. 

"Fuck yeah.  Want you, Jay."  Jensen pressed into Jared's body, easily catching his rhythm and blowing out a harsh breath when Jared thrust into him.  It was not fast enough, but he knew that Jared was intent on taking it at his own pace.

Jared tilted Jensen's head to nip and suck at his lips, sharing breaths as he worked himself in Jensen's body.  He built the pleasure up steadily, but not too fast, savoring the connection.   Every response from Jensen he recorded and stored in his memory for later moments when he had nothing else.   "You have me, Jen.  You have me."

Except that Jensen didn't, was afraid that once Jared went back to Texas all of this would become merely a memory of a dream.  Jensen kissed Jared back hard, chasing his tongue around their mouths and gripping tight to the mirror, knuckles white.  "Need more... please, Jay."

Jared noted Jensen's grip on the mirror and the way it trembled under his hands with each thrust.  He gently pulled out of Jensen and stepped back toward the bed.  "Come here, Jen."

Trembling, Jensen pushed back when Jared sild out him, whimpering at the emptiness left behind.  He took a moment, breathing harshly before he could force his grip to loosen and step away from the mirror.  When Jensen turned to Jared, his eyes were blown wide and his chest heaved.

Jared took Jensen's hand and pulled him to the bed.  He gently maneuvered Jensen to lie on his back, putting each leg over his shoulders.  Taking the time only to line up properly, Jared thrust all the way back inside.  "Now, I'll give you what you want, Jen."

Jensen threw his head back into the pillows when Jared thrust back inside him.  He couldn't decide what to hold on to, so one hand dug itself into Jared's hip while the other clutched tight to the sheets, dragging and pulling at them once Jared had their rhythm going again.  All Jensen could do was hold on tight and lift his hips into Jared's movements.

"This what you want?" Jared panted between hard, deep thrusts into Jensen.  He kept a fast, demanding rhythm that slammed the bed against the wall.  His strong hips worked, even as he held Jensen up and open.   "This enough for you?"

Groaning and nodding, Jensen bit at his lip while staring blindly up at Jared.  His body writhed and arched, thrust and tightened in response to every single movement Jared made.  

Jared bared his teeth in a feral grin and grabbed one of Jensen's hands, putting it over his cock.  "Stroke yourself for me.  I want to feel you come while I thrust into you."

Jensen gripped his cock and started to stroke furiously, his groans becoming cries as the pleasure built at the base of his spine.  He worked his hand fast and hard, body clenching tight around Jared while he fought off his release as long as he could, wanting and needing to wait for Jared.

Jared's back bowed at an impossible angle as his internal organs turned to liquid fire and exploded out his cock.  He heard himself shouting words he would never say other than at the moment of orgasm, but could not find the means to regret them.  Not when the world spiraled into unbearable pleasure.

Jensen went rigid under Jared, the words ringing in his ears and making his eyes widen further.  It couldn't possibly have been what it sounded like, not a chance and yet those same words spiraled through him and made Jensen come hard and dirty, shooting over his fist and covering both of their chests with the ropey white substance.  "Fuck," he moaned, tightening his hold on Jared and trembling still beneath him.

Jared shut his eyes as he crashed down on top of Jensen.  Jensen's release tingled against his skin.  With a heave, he slid out of Jensen and rolled face down on the bed.

Jensen lay there, stunned and still trembling slightly, every part of his body coming down from the experience.  It wasn't every day that someone said they loved him, and made him come hard from the words.  Then Jared moved and Jensen turned his head to look at him, confused and not a little bereft.  He rolled to his side and curled his arm over Jared's back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.  Jensen got as close as he could to Jared, wrapping around him.

Jared felt Jensen curl into him, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.  He turned his head and smiled at Jensen, a little bashful.  "Hi."  He rolled to wrap his arms around Jensen, snuggling close and hiding his face in warm skin.

"Hey," Jensen whispered.  Jared wrapped around him felt good, right and Jensen stroked leisurely over his back and arms.  The strokes slid up and down, back and forth and he smiled to himself while he relaxed into the sheets.

"I said I love you, didn't I?" Jared whispered.  He tightened his hold on Jensen, afraid of the consequences.

Jensen nodded, smiling and tightening his hold on Jared in return.  "Yeah, you did."  He paused and breathed out before asking, "Did you mean it?"  

"Yeah," Jared said, his voice trembling.  "Yeah, I guess I did - do."  He brushed a kiss against the warm skin.  "Don't be angry."

"How could I be angry?"  Jensen held Jared close, kissing his temple and bringing one hand up to stroke over his head and through his hair.  "It's a bit surprising to me, but it's nothing to be angry over."  

"Cause you don't want that... do you?" Jared asked, lifting his head to look at Jensen.  "I mean- a relationship with us hundreds of miles away..."  He shook his head, not really knowing what he was trying to say.  "I just do that... get into things too fast and freak people out."

"I want a relationship with you, Jared.  I do. I just need to learn how."  Jensen chuckled softly, the sound mocking.  "I don't know how to be important to someone else.  Give me time, please?"  He didn't know what he'd do if Jared pulled away from him.

"I'm only here until tomorrow," Jared said.  He rested his head against Jensen again, shutting his eyes.  "I can neither give or take time from you, since I will have none to give nor take."

Jensen lay there shocked and saddened.  Jared didn't really want him, didn't want anything beyond whatever might come that day.  He was going home and appeared fully intent to leave Jensen completely behind.  "I see.  Then I guess we must enjoy as much of each other as we can today."

Jared kissed Jensen's shoulder again.  "Until I can find some excuse to return, at least.  I have a lot of design work coming up this month, but there are a few three day weekends I can take the month after."  He lifted his head to smile at Jensen.  "I guess that's time you'll have."

"I -" Jensen stopped and pulled Jared in tight for a hard, punishing kiss. He'd been ready to let him go and trembled from relief that it hadn't been what Jared meant at all. "I'll be here... waiting for you to come back." Tilting his head down, Jensen sighed and tightened his hold. "You will be in touch, right?" he asked softly, valiantly trying not to betray his nerves.

"You'll be sick from hearing from me," Jared assured him. He kissed Jensen softly, glad for the signs that his new lover wanted their relationship so much. "I wish we didn't have to be apart for so long though." He thought again of the wedding Jensen refused to attend and pushed aside a wave of bitterness.

Jensen breathed easier from Jared's words though his heart twinged at the thought of being separated so long. Jensen looked into Jared's eyes and then kissed him again. "We'll make it work, Jay."

"I hope so," Jared said softly. "When I look at Jeff and your sister... all I can think is how much I want something like that." He smiled as he remembered how they held hands while waving him farewell at the airport. And then his smile wobbled at the edges as he pictured trying to explain that Jensen was not coming, even though they had hooked up. He'd have to leave off that part until they no longer felt hurt by Jensen's decision. 

Jensen's breath caught in his throat, the idea of Jared wanting something that huge from him leaving him breathless and aching. He had no idea if he could do that, but he would give Jared everything he could and then some. "They are definitely a lucky couple." 

"The happiest I know outside my own parents," Jared said. "I hate to come back empty-handed."

Sighing, Jensen rolled his head on the pillow and went back to staring at the ceiling. They'd gone over this part three ways to Sunday. There was nothing that Jared would understand, except him showing up. "I can't go."

Jared nodded and spread his palm over Jensen's chest, feeling the strong heart beneath the breastbone. "I love you enough to understand, but that doesn't mean I won't be disappointed."

The words meant the world to Jensen, and he brought a hand up to cover Jared's while he breathed in and out. Understanding was all he could ask for. "They know I love them, and I have to hope they remember that."

Jared nodded again, picturing his reaction if Jeff did not show up to his wedding. He didn't think he'd be remembering that Jeff loved him all that well. He'd be hurting too much. He ducked his head back into Jensen's neck and whispered, "I can't tell them about this for awhile."

Jensen nodded, knowing that was for the best. It hurt, to think they'd be living a lie. "Someday." Jensen turned and slid his lips over Jared. "Someday we can tell the world how we feel about each other."

"Yeah," Jared said again, thinking someday sounded very far off. And what if Jensen changed his mind? Found somebody else? With Jared so far away... He cut the thought short, angry at himself for the doubts. But still... Jensen wouldn't even try to come to Texas. "Someday."

Jensen couldn't take any more of this, not today. He did his best to table his worries and smile brightly at Jared. "Let's finally get cleaned up and on the road. We've got a lot to see today, right?" 

Jared smiled back, but without his full wattage. Still, he gamely rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom to retrieve a couple of towels to reclean them off. He returned with a damp washcloth and a larger towel, having already taken care of himself. "Let me take care of you."

Jensen smiled and flushed slightly. "If you want." He was still getting used to it, but enjoyed Jared's care.

Jared looked slightly confused by the response, but nodded. He carefully washed off the traces of their love-making from Jensen's torso and legs and then eased him on his stomach to clean gently between his cheeks. "I like taking care of you."

"I like the way you take care of me, Jay. Just not used to it." Jensen grinned and arched his body, trying to spread himself a bit for Jay's attention.

"I noticed," Jared said softly. "I'm sorry it will be a rare event. You obviously like being pampered." He kissed Jensen's back and then tossed the towel in the hamper. "Ok, done."

Jensen stretched, languid and long and then turned his head with a smile. "I love the way you touch me. We'll just have to make the most of our time." He levered himself to his feet and then tugged Jared in for a sweet, deep kiss. "Let's get dressed and paint the town... then we can come home, and I can have my way with you."

"If I let you," Jared said with his own smile. He held Jensen close, savoring bare skin and warmth before reluctantly letting go. "But I guess I should enjoy the city while I am here, too."

"Yeah, because the next time you’re in town, I’m not letting you out." Jensen let Jared step back with a smile and then turned to grab clothes for the two of them. He handed Jared some boxers with a grin and figured that his lover could wear those and then change the top layer of his clothes at the hotel.

Jared glanced at the boxers and shook his head with a little grin. He pulled his jeans up commando and winked at Jensen. "Not big enough for me."

Groaning, Jensen dropped the boxers on the bed and walked Jared into the wall to devour his mouth for a few moments. "You’re going to kill me."he groaned. It took all of his willpower to back off and finish getting ready to leave. Jensen slipped his wallet into his back pocket. 

Jared snagged Jensen by his belt loops and pulled him back. He pushed against him, so his groin rested against Jensen's ass. "I love how you fit in my arms."

"I like the way we fit, too." Jensen had never been with someone who was bigger than he was and found it thrilling.

Jared pushed against Jensen again and then took his hand. "I guess we can go now."

"Okay." Jensen twined their finger and then Jared out of the apartment, only fumbling slightly to lock the door behind them with one hand. He smiled before they made their way do to the street and off for their day together.  
~~~~~~~~~

Jared stopped in front of the escalator leading to the security checkpoint and turned to Jensen. He reached for the other man, pulling him into a hug. "I don't want to leave without you."

"I know, Jay." Jensen buried his face in the crook of Jared's shoulder. He didn't want Jared to go without him either, but still couldn't reconcile himself to being the cause of issues at his sister's wedding. He'd never forgive himself and it would only add one more layer onto his disappointment with his family. "See you in a month though, right?"

"If I can get the time off," Jared said with a sigh. "I mean, I don't think it'll be a problem, but I can't gurantee..." He trailed off and stared at Jensen miserably for a moment. "This sure derailed my happy little life."

Jensen stopped for a moment, pierced by that thought, but shook it off. "I wish I could say that I was sorry. That I wished you hadn't come looking." He looked away and then turned back to Jared to pull him in for a fierce kiss. "I can't though. I'm already too glad to have you in my life.”

Jared kissed back and then pulled Jensen in for another kiss when he moved too far away. "I'm glad. I'll ache for you everyday I'm away." He ignored everything else and pulled Jensen close. "If you get lonely... it's all right, you know?"

"I won't." Jensen kissed him back. "I mean, I will get lonely, but I won't do anything. I can't; I'm yours." He ached to think that Jared might turn to someone else in his absence, but Jensen couldn't vocalize that. He'd take what he could get and hope he never learned about the others.

Jared's smile could have blinded a sightless person. "I couldn't either, but I don't want you to be alone." He slid his hands into the back of Jensen's jeans. "I love you."

"I've been alone for a long time, Jay. Doesn't mean I'll go out with anyone else." Jensen pressed up into Jared, his hands resting on Jared's waist while they stood and looked their fill of each other. "We'll talk, have mad hot phone sex, okay?"

Jared laughed and nodded, but there was sorrow in his eyes. "I guess we'll have to make do with that. I'll have a ridiculous cell phone bill by the end of the month."

"We both will." Jensen had stored all of his contact information into Jared's phone and then taken a couple of pictures of himself with the camera... for Jay to find sometime he was fiddling around with it. Just like Jensen had taken a photo of Jared asleep in his bed early that morning.

Jared sucked at Jensen's earlobe. "I never thought three days could go by so fast. We didn't get to do so much of what I wanted. I guess we'll have to wait til next time."

"There will be plenty of times for us, Jay." Jensen shivered and closed his eyes, fingers gripping Jared harder and tighter. "You have to get on that plane. They may never forgive me now, but I know there's no chance I would be forgiven if I kept you from their wedding, from home." 

"Plenty of time," Jared whispered.  He pulled Jensen up into a possessive kiss, demanding everything from him, but giving back everything he felt as well.  And then he let go suddenly, turning to the escalators and running up the moving stairs toward the security checkpoint.  He refused to look back.

Jensen's eyes welled, though he held back while he watched Jared walk away from him.  His heart thudded in his ears at the abrupt departure and the way his gut clenched in fear that he'd not see Jared again.  Once his lover was out of sight, Jensen flipped open his phone and walked to the curb.

Jensen laughed when Mack picked up, teasing her gently and telling her how much he missed her.  Jensen broke the news to her then, letting her know Jared had done his damnedest to try and get him home.  Though they argued a bit, Jensen hung up knowing they wouldn't blame Jared and having given them his love for their wedding.

Jared exited the secure part of the airport and looked around for his brother. Spotting Jeff by the baggage claim, he waved and hurried toward him. Throwing his arms around him, Jared hugged his brother tightly and said, "Hey, bro, it's good to see you."

Jeff wrapped Jared up in his arms, his little brother actually little against him. "Hey bro. Good to see you too. Glad you're back." He hadn't seen Jensen following Jared, but that didn't mean anything and he kept his hopes up. "Did you enjoy New York?" Jeff stepped back and held Jared by the shoulders.

"Yeah," Jared said, but then hung his head. "I couldn't get him to come back with me, bro. He wouldn't even consider it." 

Nodding, Jeff sighed. "I was hoping you'd have some luck, but truth be told, I wasn'texpecting him. Mack's going to be devastated." His eyes reflected the hurt he knew Mack would feel. "Did he even hear you out?"

"Yeah, sort of." Jared looked at Jeff with sad eyes. "I had no idea Jensen's parents had treated him so badly. He can't even stand the thought of being near them. And nothing I said changed that.

"Really? I knew he'd had troubles, but it was that bad?" Jeff backed up slightly and looked at the baggage carousel. "You have bags to grab?" 

"They threw him out and told him not to come back," Jared said with a sigh. "And not even over the gay thing. Because he wanted to follow his music instead of go into the family business." He watched the baggage go around in circles. "Still... I think he's being selfish.

"They threw him out?" Jeff blinked at that, not sure that Mack was even aware of that fact. "I knew there were troubles, knew that Jen was bitter about it all, but never got the scoop. You think he's selfish?" 

"I hate to say it, but yes," Jared said, grabbing his bag and hauling it away. He felt the rush of anger he had hidden from Jensen. "You and Mack want him here for your wedding. He's only thinking of how he'll feel about being here." His shoulders slumped. "Thing is... I still really liked him."

Jeff trailed along behind Jared, thinking about the situation. Jared was obviously pissed off and Jeff was surprised at the amount of emotion in Jared's voice. "Jensen's a likable guy, has always been one of my best friends. Did you see much of him?"

Jared fought the blush that raced up his cheeks. "Yeah. He showed me around the city."

"He did? Nice. From what he told me last time we spoke, he was supposed to be in the studio the whole week." Jeff arched an eyebrow, surprised Jensen had put off the studio and intrigued by Jared's blush. "Why are you blushing, Jay? You still have a crush on him?"

Jared took a deep breath and nodded once. "I guess you really don't grow out of some things," he said. "He was as gorgeous as I remembered. More gorgeous. And this time, I wasn't running from him."

"You didn't run, huh?" Jeff chuckled and cuffed Jared on the side of the head. "Did you really manage to speak to him this time? Or did you two wander around the city in silence?" 

"Shut up," Jared mumbled, but his grin was huge. "He told me he was sad that we were not friends when I was younger. How come you never told me that?" He playfully pushed at Jeff.

"You didn't want to hear it." Jeff tossed an arm over Jared's shoulder and guided him out of the airport and to the parking structure. "Besides, you never stayed anywhere in his vicinity."

Jared laughed, but agreed with his brother. "What will you do now, about your best man and all?"

"Kinda thought I'd asked you, Jay." Jeff thumped him on the chest. "I just wanted Jensen to share in our wedding. You've always been my best man."

Jared coughed and rubbed his chest. "Easy on the goods there, bro. Besides, I thought if Jensen came, he'd be your best man. He is your best friend and all. I'm just your geeky little brother."

Jeff laughed and let Jared go when they approached the car. He opened the back and grabbed Jared's bag to stow it away. "Climb in. You coming home with me or going to your place? Mack's making dinner."

"I think I'll go home and let you reveal my failure to Mack. I feel like I've let you down, bro." Jared leaned against the car and stared at the finish. "And as much as I like Jensen, I don't know that I'll ever really forgive him."

Sighing, Jeff closed the back and reached out to drag his brother into a hug. "You didn't let me down, Jay." He hugged him tight and thumped him gently. "Don't be too hard on him."

"I- I just wanted to be able to help give you this, bro. I wanted him to understand how important his being here was to Mack and you." Jared looked at the sky and said, "I think I was too easy on him."

"You can't give me something when it comes to someone else, Jay. Don't be too hard on yourself, either."

"Yeah, all right." Jared got in the car and asked, "Would you be surprised if I left Texas?"

Jeff blinked, stunned. "You want to leave Texas? It's your decision, and you know I'll come visit, wherever you are." He couldn't help but think that Jensen was behind that question and it worried Jeff.

Jared stared resolutely ahead of him and said, "I don't know yet. I think I need some time to figure it out. But maybe, yeah. And I know you'll support me, Jeff. That's what makes you a great brother."

Jeff reached out to give Jared one last hug and then pushed him toward the passenger seat. "How could I do anything but, pipsqueak?" He laughed and rounded the back of the vehicle, pausing briefly to hope that Jensen wasn't messing with his brother.

"Thanks, Jeff." Jared reached out and patted his brother's shoulder. "I'll be the best best man ever. As long as you don't make me give a speech."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen sang the last notes of his newest song, thanked the crowd for letting him try it out on them and packed up his gear. He was ready to go home, the long days in the studio the only thing keeping him from going crazy with how much he missed Jared. Finally, he had everything ready to go and made his way to the bar, waving Billy down for a drink.

Billy grinned at the handsome musician and brought him his traditional drink. "You were in rare form tonight, Jensen. Even better than yesterday." He flicked his eyes over Jensen's body, enjoying the view.

"Thanks, man." Jensen took the beer and downed a good bit before putting it back down. "Been working in the studio, fine tuning some things. What'd you think of that last number? Did you get a listen?"

"Yeah, seemed pretty heartfelt. You hiding something from me, Jensen?" Billy winked and moved away for a few moments to serve some other customers. When he returned, he asked, "And what happened with that smokin' hot tall guy who came in here last week? He looked like a fun ride."

"You liked it then?" Jensen ran a hand over his face, hoping to hide the blush at the mentioned of Jared. He couldn't fault Billy for his words, but Jensen bristled at the implication. "Went back to Texas."

Billy raised an eyebrow and grinned at Jensen. "But not before you had a little fun, eh?"

"Yeah, not before we had fun." There was no use in hiding it from Billy. Jensen knew that Jared was noticed the second night he'd come to the bar. Besides, he'd never hidden anything like that from Billy, and though he felt protective of Jared and their relationship, he didn't know how to skate around the topic.

"Lucky dog," Billy said with a sigh. He refilled a beer and then skated back over to Jensen. "How come you always have the luck?" His brown eyes flickered over Jensen again. "Actually, I'm prepared to make you lucky again."

Jensen tipped his head back on a laugh. "Aw Billy, you know why I get lucky. Who can resist a musician? Can't, man. The tall, dark Texan have something to say about it?"

Billy straightened and stared at Jensen with shock. "You don't mean to say that playboy Jensen Ackles has fallen for a country boy from Texas?"

"I guess I do mean to say." Jensen's eyes sparkled at Billy's shock, a low chuckle rumbling forth at the wide eyed disbelief. "His name's Jared, and I've known him most of my life." He shrugged, sipped at his beer and waited for Billy to find his voice.

"Then what are you doing here alone?" Billy demanded, dishing out some liquor for a waitress. "Why is he in Texas without you?"

Jensen shook his head, a slight frown settling over his face. "He lives there, Billy. I live here. We're working on the whole long distance thing." He rubbed at his face with his hand. "I just kinda figured we'd actually, you know, talk every day or so."

Billy titled his head and looked confused. "Why aren't you?"

"Not sure. I got a message, but he's not picked up my calls." Jensen drained his beer and pushed the bottle toward Billy. "Can I get another, please? I know he's busy with his brother's wedding, but just a quick hello would be good."

Billy gave Jensen his refill and asked, "So, how serious is this for you, Jensen?  I mean, Texas and New York, that's some long distance."

"I don't actually know, Billy.  I like him."  Jensen shrugged and sighed, taking a pull from his beer and then setting it down with a thump.  He scrubbed a hand over his face and then grinned wryly.  "I am on unfamiliar territory, man."

Billy scowled and leaned against the bar.  "How serious does he think it is?"

"I don't know. Serious, I think." Jensen leaned his elbows on the bar and sighed. "He didn't want to leave...wanted me to come with him."

"And you didn't go because...." Billy raised an eyebrow, then dashed off to fill more drink orders.

Jensen thought about his reasons again, waiting for Billy to return. "It's a long story and there're a lot of reasons. I can't go back to Texas, not to this wedding. It's not the right place for me to be, but I'll see him soon." At least, Jensen hoped to see Jared soon.

Billy stared at him for a long moment and then nodded. "Huh. So, not too serious for you then."

Blinking at Billy, Jensen stood up. "What do you mean, not too serious for me?"

Billy raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "You didn't go back with him."

"I can't." Jensen didn't expect Billy to understand, be he gave it a shot. "Jared's brother is marrying my sister. That means my parents will be there... the ones who threw me out and refuse to acknowledge my existence. I can't be party to them ruining Mack's wedding."

"So basically, you refused to go despite the request of your sister, best friend and brand new boyfriend," Billy said, wiping off glasses. 

Jensen blinked again. "Yeah, I guess."

Billy nodded and put away the glasses. "If you were serious about him, nothing would stop you."

"How could I possibly be so selfish as to ruin her wedding because I want to be with Jared?" Jensen boggled at Billy, at the blase attitude he had toward the whole thing.

"She wanted you there, didn't she? She sent somebody to plead with you to be there. And you fell for him. But you still won't go. I think you have your definition of selfishness reversed, mate," Billy said. He trotted to the other end of the bar to help clean up some spilled beer before returning. "But that's just thw way it looks to me."

Jensen spluttered, trying to come up with a good retort. But, he'd been through all of his arguments and not a single person saw it his way. "Shit." he groaned, wiping a hand over his face. "You don't think being the cause of a scene at their wedding would be bad?"

"If your parents choose to cause a scene over your being there at your sister's request, that's them causing a scene, not you," Billy said. "And how do you think Jared must feel? You fucked him and then refused to go back at his side, but still asked for a relationship? I'd be feeling pretty used." 

"You think?" Jensen's asked, thoughts racing while he nibbled the cuticle of his thumb. He raised his pained gaze to Billy, confusion, hurt and uncertainty swirling in the green depths. 

Billy sighed and nodded. "And you left him to explain that you're not going to be there, but he's still coming back to see you. I don't see them giving him, or you, much support for that." He shrugged again. "But I'm just a bartender and your former fuckbuddy, so you don't have to listen to me."

Jensen swore softly, drained his beer and tossed some money on the bar. "I gotta go." He grabbed all of his stuff and gave Billy an odd look. "Guess I won't be here to play this weekend. I have a wedding to crash." Grinning wildly, Jensen shoved out onto the streets of the city and flagged himself a cab home.  
~~~~~~~~~

Jared stood at the altar in his tuxedo, smiling at his brother.  Jeff looked nervous, excited and happier than Jared could ever remember seeing anyone.  His own smile slipped for a second when he thought of Jensen, his own love, alone in New York.  Glancing briefly at Jensen's parents, he took a deep breath and let the smile reappear.  He would not let anything ruin Jeff and Mack's wedding.  Even if he hadn’t been able to catch Jensen all week.  Just a couple of messages on his voicemail and the growing feeling that he had made a mistake.  He straightened up, fingering the ring in his pocket and waited for the wedding march to start.

Jeff stood, fidgeting and trying not to.  He was aware of Jared’s tension, though he couldn't imagine the source.  His gaze swept the church, all faces ones he wanted to see, but one missing-- his best friend, the man who'd stood with him through his life.    Turning to Jared, Jeff smiled.  "I can't believe the day is finally here, Jay.  She's going to be my wife."  His stomach turned slightly with nerves, the smile stretching his face impossibly wide.

Jared grinned back, dimples flashing.  "Lucky bastard," he said sotto voice.  "I can't believe it, either.  But I know you'll be married even longer than our parents."

"You think?"  Jeff beamed harder, if that was possible.  "I can hardly believe she's put up with me for as long as she has already."  He settled at the thought, knowing that Mack was coming to him and pledging to their life together.  "Thanks for being here, for doing so much to make this be what we wanted."

Jared ducked his head and nodded, a wave of misery fighting to overwhelm his happy mood.  "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, bro.”  

"You went above and beyond just by going to New York, Jay.  And we love you for it."  Jeff turned and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, hugging him tight. ////////// Jensen looked up at the church, sighing and shrugging out his shoulders.  Mack and Jeff were inside that building - Jared too.  He was afraid he'd be sick to his stomach, but he'd come this far and Mack deserved to know that he was here for her.  He made his way into the foyer of the church, looking around to find Mack.

"Jen!" Mack's voice hit a high note usually reserved for opera and sprinted to throw her arms around her brother.  "Jen, you came!"  She kissed his cheek and held him tightly.  "I thought- when Jay came back so depressed and empty-handed... but you came!"  She kissed him again, bouncing up and down on her high heels.  "And just in time to walk me down the aisle."

Jensen tucked Mack into his arms and held her back, before giving her room to bounce.  "Yeah, Mack... I came."  He smiled and held her arms until she finally came to a stop.  "And what's this about me walking you down the aisle?  Dad'll be livid if you tell him he's not needed.  I'm just going to slip out of here and sit in the last pew to watch."

"He was never invited to walk me down the aisle, Jenny," Mack said, flashing a brilliant smile.  "It was going to be you or nobody.  And now, you're here."  She dragged him toward the entrance.  "And not a moment too soon."  The wedding march began inside, and she took his arm.  "Please, Jen, be the one to give me away."

Blinking the moisture from his eyes, Jensen curled his hand over Mack's. "You're sure? This is what you want, no matter the outcome?" The bridesmaids were slowly making their way to the entrance, and Jensen waited with his breath held.

Mack shook her head and smacked his arm once. "Of course I'm sure, Jen. Why do you think we sent poor Jared after you anyway?"

Jensen flushed and then grinned, before lifting Mack's hand to her lips. "You could have asked me this outright, sis. Love you, little Mack...now let's make Jeff the luckiest man on the planet."

Mack glanced at Jensen once with concern and asked, "You didn't like Jay?" before they walked out into the main aisle, and she forgot everything except the man waiting at the altar.

Jared turned with everyone else to watch Mack come down the aisle. He was so taken with how beautiful she looked that he did not notice the man leading her for a moment. And then his eyes shifted, and he sucked in a breath as if punched in the solar plexus. "Jen," he whispered softly, before breaking into a smile to dim the sun.

Jensen wasn't able to respond when they moved into the aisle. He kept his gaze straight ahead, watching Jared and Jeff. He registered the moment Jared saw him, the way his lover shifted in place- almost growing taller while mouthing Jensen's name. Jensen shot a small, private smile to him and then met Jeff's eyes with a nod. 

Jeff smiled at Mack when they stepped up to the altar. He glanced at Jensen, a quirk of his eyebrow letting his best friend know how surprised and glad he was that Jensen made it. Turning to the minister, Jeff breathed out a sigh, happy now that Mack had what she wanted from the start.

The minister stepped forward, even as Jared smiled once more at Jensen and turned his attention to the wedding vows. "We are gathered here today to witness the coming together or two people, Jeffrey and Mack, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one." Jared smiled at the words and looked over at Jensen again, wondering if he would ever take the same vows and if it might not be the man across from him who would share them.

Mack smiled at Jeff and then looked up at the minister, the words floating over her and only partially penetrating her thoughts. She was standing in with Jeff and they were getting married. Her eyes kept sliding to look at Jeff, so tall and proud next to her.

Jensen listened to the minister and only took a brief moment to glance over at Jared. He knew he had much to answer to and hoped Jared would listen to his reasoning and apologies. 

"We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith," the minister continued, his words penetrating Jared's mind and making him wish he were the one standing up here with someone he loved. He imagined himself in Jeff's place, everyone's eyes on him and his beloved as they took their vows. He felt a deep blush spread over his cheeks and neck. 

Jeff's entire body relaxed with the words. He was never unsure about this, not even a moment, but just hearing what they were doing calmed him. His and Mack's relationship had always been solid, built on their friendship and respect. He turned to smile briefly at his bride.

Mack saw Jeff's movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to smile back at him, her heart in her eyes. She shifted closer to him before turning back to the minister, still nothearing all of his speech.

Watching the scene in front of him, Jensen shifted slightly and glanced at both Mack and Jeff. Seeing them together gave him hope, and he glanced briefly at Jared again. He'd never imagined himself being with someone forever, but Jensen had to admit to a certain fluttering in his stomach at the sight of Jared at the altar.

Jared smiled when Jensen glanced at him and reached out a little with one hand toward him, enough so only Jensen would notice. 

"Jeff, will you receive Mack as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" the minister asked, and the air seemed to leave the room as they waited for his words.

"I do, with everything that I am." Jeff smiled and then looked down at Mack before turning back to the minister.

The minister turned to Mack. "Mack, will you receive Jeff as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife’s loyalty and devotion?"

"I will, for all of my life." Mack beamed at Jeff while saying the words. 

"Then repeat after me... I take you to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live." 

Jeff and Mack repeated the vows in unison. Neither could keep their eyes from the other, and Jensen smiled at the eagerness and love he could see. 

Jared handed over the ring as the minister asked for it to be produced. He watched as Jeff slid the ring on Mack's finger, even as the minister said, "Place the ring on her finger. Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever. And now, you may kiss the bride."

Jeff leaned in and cupped his hand around Mack's cheek, holding her still for the softest of kisses, their eyes slipping shut in the short moment that passed. 

The crowd cheered and applauded for the newly married couple, Jared loudest among them. He practically jumped up and down in place. Grabbing a handful of rice from his pocket, he tossed it over their heads in a white arc. 

Jensen wasn't prepared with rice, but clapped and cheered. He took a moment to look at Jared, watching his antics with a grin and appreciating how important this was for him too.

The couple took off down the aisle to the continued cheers of the crowd. Jared turned to follow after them, grabbing Jensen by the hand as he did. He pulled Jensen close and whispered, "I love you," before letting go and continuing after the happy couple to the waiting limo that would sweep them off to the reception.

Jensen’s breath rushed out when Jared grabbed his hand and tugged him along. He squeezed Jared's hand and laughed, still cheering and moving to the side of the stairs to watch Mack and Jeff slide into their Bentley. Jensen sighed at the sight of them.

As the car pulled away with everyone's eyes focused on it, Jared pulled Jensen off the steps and around the corner of the building. He did not give Jensen a chance to speak, but kissed them both breathless. "You came."

Jensen grabbed Jared's hips and kissed back, finally pulling away with a grin. "Yeah, I came. It seems I was being selfish." He grinned wryly, apology and regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jay."

Jared pressed light kisses over Jensen's eyes and cupped his cheek with a strong hand. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too. It's been a long week without you." Jensen leaned into Jared's hand and ginned. "So, did you tell them about us?" 

"No," Jared said, nuzzling Jensen's cheek and neck. He pressed kisses to each bit of skin as he found it, unable to get his fill. "I didn't want to tell them now, not with you not coming. But we can tell them, if you want."

"We'll hold off... no need to break into Jeff and Mack’s day." Jensen tugged Jared in for a tight hug and a firm kiss. "Love you, but we should get to the reception hall."

Jared sighed and released Jensen. "It will wait for a moment. I want to know what brought you out here, after I pleaded and you refused."

Jensen grinned and took a step back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Billy, actually." He sighed and turned to kick at the grass. "I was playing in the bar, and he kinda hinted at all the things he wanted to do to you, and I told him we were together." Jensen flushed, remembering the flare of jealousy and then embarrassment when Billy turned the attention to him. "He was shocked that I wasn't here with you.” 

A rush of annoyance and pleasure confused Jared's emotional state. "You listened to your bartender over me," he said slowly.

"It's more like I listened to him and Mack, and finally realized that everything you've been telling me is true." Jensen looked down, scuffed his toe again and pulled his hands out of his pockets to curl over his stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, Jay."

Jared sighed and grasped Jensen's hands, pulling him close to kiss and reassure. "Idiot. I'm glad you're here, no matter the reason." He suckled Jensen's earlobe briefly and then released him. "Can I at least dance with you at the reception?"

"Yeah, of course we can. I've always been the scandalous one, why should I stop?" Jensen chuckled and reached up to stroke his ear. Jensen reached out and twined their hands together, tugging Jared with him toward his rental car.

Jared followed after him happily, stopping suddenly to pull him into a long kiss. "Does this mean you're staying with me, too?"

Jensen blinked and blushed. "If you want me to, then yes." He tightened his grip and brushed his thumb over the back of Jared's hand. 

"If I want you to?" Jared whispered. He pressed a kiss to Jensen's palm and then let him go. "If you go anywhere else, I'll be hurt forever."

"Then I guess I shall have to follow you home." Jensen laughed and unlocked the car for Jared, noting that most other people had already left. "You do know where we're going, right?"

Jared pressed Jensen against the car and kissed him deeply, taking over his mouth. "My place?"

Jensen returned the kiss, twining his hands in Jared's hair and kissing him back with as much passion as he could. "While I would love to do that, we have to make an appearance at the reception."

"Yeah," Jared whispered. "I just want to hold you in my arms and not let go. It's only been a week, but I've missed you so bad." He stroked Jensen's cheek and hair. "I thought about taking next week off and running back to New York."

"You have?" Jensen leaned into Jared's touch. "When we didn't talk or connect at all, I thought maybe you regretted saying that you wanted to be with me." 

"You were gone at night; I was busy all day. All I could do was leave messages." Jared brushed his fingers over Jensen's cheek. "I planned to call tomorrow, once the wedding rush was over."

"I knew that, I did." Jensen’s hands reached out and curled around Jared's waist. "I let my fears get hold of me."

Jared pressed more kisses to Jensen's throat and cheeks. "I thought you might regret wanting a relationship. After what you told me about relationships..." He buried his face in Jensen's warm skin.

Jensen huffed a soft laugh into Jared's heated skin. "Here we’re both thinking the other wanted out when we both want nothing of the sort." He shook his head and gripped Jared by the back of the head for a hard, hot kiss. "Now, get in the car and direct me to the reception. I have to say hi to my new brother-in-law."

Jared lifted Jensen off the ground, pressed him against the car, and kissed him deeply. "Okay," he said, panting, "now I’m ready to go." He released Jensen and moved to the passenger side.

Jensen pressed the heel of his hand to his cock, while he took a couple of measured breaths. Opening the car door, Jensen slid behind the wheel and put the top down with a grin. "Let’s go shock the families."

"I think you already did, Jen," Jared said, reaching over to put his hand on Jensen's thighs, stroking the firm muscle. "Are you worried?"

"Yeah, more worried than I've ever been before." He appreciated Jared's support, the touch and his presence settling Jensen. "I just hope they can respect Mack and Jeff and leave it alone."

Jared squeezed Jensen's knee and said, "If they don't, it's their shame, not yours, Jen. And I'll be there if you want me."

"I want you there." Jensen looked briefly at Jared and then turned his attention to getting them on the road. "Now, where am I taking us?"

"Go straight down this block and then turn left at the first stoplight. We're going to the old IOOC hall. You remember where that is?" Jared slid his hand up and down Jensen's leg. 

"Yeah, I do. At least it's not far, which means we've missed the entrance and announcements. That's probably a good thing." Jensen smiled at Jared and headed out of the parking lot and toward the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen happily sat by and watched the party, enjoying time with Jared and toasting the happy couple when prompted.  They'd listened to the music, and he'd even danced with Mack during the dollar dance, carefully avoiding all contact with his parents. It hadn't been easy, and they'd glared at him a few times, but so far he'd escaped and it seemed his fears were unfounded.  In a moment of joy, he turned to Jared and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" 

Jared beamed and took the proffered hand, allowing Jensen to lead him to the dance floor.  He wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him close.  "Aren't you afraid we'll give ourselves away?" he teased, smiling down at Jensen.  "Especially since this is what started our troubles in the first place."

Settling against Jared, Jensen shook his head.  "I don't care.  It's not like no one knows about us as individuals, right?  We could always just be two gay boys who needed a partner. Besides, you're my boyfriend.  If I can't dance with you at a wedding, when can I dance with you?"

Jared leaned down and brushed his lips over Jensen's forehead.  "I love you, Jen.  I want everyone here to know that we're together.  Hiding is not something I am good at."  He followed Jensen's movements, allowing him to lead the dance.

"I don't want to hide either."  Jensen sighed softly, letting his eyes flutter shut at Jared's kiss.  "Just didn't want to make a big deal on their day, you know? But, I couldn't sit there and not dance with you."  He brought one arm down to snuggle Jared a tiny bit closer, side-stepping another couple on the floor.

Jared smiled at the sight of Mack and Jeff cuddling across the room.  He knew they would disappear on their honeymoon soon.  "They are perfect together."  He smiled down at Jensen.  "Maybe our families are just compatible."

"I'd have to say they must be, since Jeff and I have been friends forever, and we've managed to fall in love with each other, too."  Jensen pressed their cheeks together and closed his eyes.  "I want you to come home with me.  I know it's not fair of me to ask, not when you have such a great job, but I can't help wanting it."

"And I want you to be here," Jared whispered.  "But I don't think I can stay away from you, either." He smiled at the stares they were getting.  "People are talking."

Jensen grinned and stroked his hand up to Jared's mid-back.  "Let them talk."  He turned them again, saw Mack and Jeff staring at them in shock.  Winking at the two of them, he murmured in Jared's ear, "We've been found out by the happy couple."  Jensen twirled so Jared could get a look at their faces.

Jared blushed and waved at them, before twirling Jensen back around.  "I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do later."  He pressed his mouth to Jensen's and lifted him slightly off the floor.

Going to his toes, Jensen tossed his head back and laughed.  "I bet you are... we are."  He pressed a soft kiss to Jared's lips in return and then stepped back when the song ended.  "Thank you for the dance."  Jensen twined their fingers together and started off the dance floor, still looking at Jared.

"It's just like you to whore all of the attention on yourself," a sharp feminine voice said from behind them.  "You've always been selfish, Jensen Ackles."

Jensen went rigid, hand tightening in Jared's while he took a deep breath.  Turning slowly, he looked at the woman before him.  "Hello, mother.  Why yes, I am doing fine, and it is a pleasure to see you, too."  This kind of scene was exactly what he'd hoped to avoid, had wanted to keep from the wedding.  His eyes scanned the crowd and he sighed softly when hedid not see the happy couple.

A middle-aged woman, still handsome except for the angry scowl on her face and cy eyes, glared at the two men.  "It wasn't enough that you had to show up your father by walking your sister down the aisle, but then you decided to parade your latest conquest across the floor.  Really, Jared Padalecki, I thought better of you."

"I was invited, Mother."  Jensen ground his teeth together.  "In fact, Mack asked me to accompany her down the aisle, and I couldn't say no."  He stepped slightly in front of Jared, shielding him from her hostility.  "As far as Jared goes, you keep a civil tongue in your head.  He's done nothing to earn your venom, and no one in this world deserves it less."

His mother sneered and lifted her chin to meet him head on.  "Anyone with bad manners enough to disregard proper behavior on such a day deserves scorn.  You are no longer a member of this family, by your own choice, so you should have the decency not to act like one."

"I refuse to say no to a direct request from my sister."  Jensen vibrated with tension..  "While you and Father may not consider me family, Mackenzie certainly does, and I respect her wishes.  As should you."

Jared squeezed Jensen's hand and moved closer to him, offering support through his proximity.    
Mrs. Ackles narrowed her eyes even further, looking as if an unpleasant smell lingered just beneath her nose.  "You were always our golden child.  I'll never understand how you became such a disappointment."  She turned on her heel and strode off.

Jensen let out a harsh, shaky breath.  He tightened his grip on Jared's hand and stared after the woman who had doted on him for a huge part of his life.  She wasn't lying; he'd been their golden child, the one who'd given them everything, until he decided the needed to live for himself.

Jared folded Jensen in his arms and pulled him close, supporting him as much as he needed and wanted.  "I'm sorry, Jen."

Jensen nodded, hands coming up to cling to Jared's arm while he breathed slowly in and out.  "Thanks, Jay."  Jensen whispered, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. He took another deep breath and pasted a smile on his face.  "I could use a drink.  Beer?" 

"How about we have that beer at my place?" Jared asked, kissing Jensen's hair.  "Jeff and Mack are gone, off on their honeymoon, so there's no reason to stick.  Unless you want to."

"If they left, I'm done."  Jensen turned in Jared's arms and pulled him in for a quick, hard kiss.  "Take me home, please."  Stepping back and linking their fingers, Jensen spotted the Padalecki's sitting at a table and shook his head.  "Think we might need to go say something to your folks."

Jared looked up at his parents and smiled brightly.  He waved, and they waved back, looking confused, but not displeased.  "Tomorrow.  It can wait until tomorrow.  No need to overwhelm them."

Lifting his hand to wave at them, too, Jensen looked up at Jared.  "You sure?  I don't want them thinking that we don't want to tell them."  He really wanted to go home, curl up with Jared and forget about his parents.

Jared grinned at him for a moment and then looked back at his parents.  He pointed at Jensen, pointed at himself, made a little heart symbol with his hands and then pulled Jensen into a soft, lingering kiss.  When he released Jensen, he said, "There, now they know," and headed for the door.

Jensen laughed, trailing behind Jared, eyes shining in a way he'd not looked at anyone in a long, long time.  "You are absolutely a goof."  Of course, he loved every second of Jared claiming him and proclaiming it to the people in his life.  

Jared pulled him closer, eyes gleaming.  "Not just a goof."  He tilted Jensen back and treated everyone to a passionate, serious kiss.

Jensen had not expected it, but clung to Jared's shoulders and returned his kiss.  It was passionate and sweet, and Jensen knew not a single person at the wedding would be confused as to their relationship.  When Jared pulled back from the kiss, Jensen sighed and beamed at him.  "Not just a goof, no."

Jared nibbled his nose and then hauled him toward the door.  He waved a cheerful farewell to everyone and headed for the car.  Halfway through the lot, he stopped, pushed his body against Jensen and gripped his hips.  "Hi."

"Hey," Jensen murmured, smiling at Jared.  They were in the middle of the parking lot, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.  

"You all right?" Jared asked, running his hands up and down Jensen's back.

"Yeah."  Jensen leaned into Jared's touch.  "As okay as I can be after being told that I am a failure and a fuck up."  Jensen shrugged and looked over Jared's shoulder.  "It's not nearly as bad as I expected, and at least, it was well after Mack disappeared."

Jared rubbed his nose over Jensen's and kissed him gently.  "You're not a failure and a fuck up.  Far from it.  So, shall we go back to my place or..."

"Thank you.  Love you."  Jensen kissed him back and grabbed Jared's waist.  "Let's go back to your place.  I'm here until Monday."  He waggled his eyebrows and smirked at Jared.

"Monday?  Sweet.  I am a lucky Texan."  Jared traced Jensen's spine from the base of his neck to just above his ass.  "I'd show you around, but you know the place.  Which means, more time we can spend indoors."

"That it does."  Jensen chuckled and ran his thumbs over Jared's sides.  "Take me home now?  I've had enough of this place today, and Mack and Jeff are gone."

"On their honeymoon.  Off to Paris.  Jeff really went all out."  Jared pulled Jensen toward the car.  "I want to go to the Amazon myself."

Jensen let Jared drag him across the parking lot, holding his hand and smiling the whole way.  "Paris, huh?  Bet that'll be fun."  He wasn't sure what to say about Jared's wish... his heart thudding at the thought.

"Yes, Jeff has all the romantic stuff planned out.  I bet Mack will have something to say about it, though."  Jared nuzzled Jensen's ear and sucked gently.  "What would you like to do on your honeymoon?"

"I never really thought about it."  Jensen closed his eyes and tilted his head for Jared's access.  He purred softly and gripped Jared tightly.  "I've never considered getting married."

"Really?  Well, I guess I can understand that."  Jared nibbled down his neck, before sucking at his collar.  "But you never even considered where you might want to go with a lover?"

"Not really."  Jensen shivered and his eyes opened to stare at Jared.  "I've not had anyone I wanted to go away with before.”  

Jared laughed softly and shook his head.  "Fine.  Where have you always wanted to go then?  And don't tell me you don't know, or I'll dump you at a motel." 

Jensen laughed again and shook his head. “No motels. I’ve always wanted to go to Europe or maybe Alaska. The Caribbean could be fun, too.”

"Hrm, we could meet halfway and go to the Caribbean," Jared said, pressing a little kiss to Jensen's nose.  "As long as you understand that we're doing more than lying on the sand and having sex."

"What more is there to do in the Caribbean than lie on the sand, have hot boys bring you cold drinks and then have sex?"  Jensen looked at Jared with amusement before snickering.  In truth, he'd be happy to go wherever and do whatever.

Jared blew a wet raspberry on Jensen's neck and then pulled away.  "I don't know what I see in you."

"Mmmmm, my eyes and my ass."  Jensen turned and shook said ass at Jared and then turned to unlock the rental car.  He moved to Jared's door and opened it, gesturing for Jared to climb inside.

Jared wrapped his huge hands around Jensen's ass and squeezed the perfect mounds.  "Those are nice features.  But I like a lot more about you, Jen.  You know that, right?"

Jensen nodded and leaned in to brush a soft kiss over his lips.  "I do, Jay." he murmured when he pulled back to look into Jared's eyes.  "You've made sure of that."

"Good."  Jared massaged the warm flesh under his hands and pushed his hips against Jensen's.  "I intend to keep doing so."

Groaning, Jensen tipped his head back and fisted his hands in Jared's shirt.  "Good to hear it.  Can we get out of here now?  I want to be alone with you."

"I want to be alone," Jared purred, "with you, too.  I want to lie on my couch with you in my arms and just make out with you until our lips are so swollen that we can’t kiss anymore.  And then I want to spread you over my bed and lick every inch before I swallow your cock so far down my throat I can taste you to my toes."

"Oh, Jesus fuck," Jensen groaned, head dropping onto Jared's shoulder.  He breathed harshly and gripped Jared's hips hard.  "Can we leave?  Please?"

"I might be amenable to that plan," Jared said, eyes dark with desire.  "Can you drive safely?"

"Yeah.  I can drive."  Jensen stepped back, dropping his hands from Jared and adjusting his cock in his pants.  "How far is your place from here?"  He walked around to the driver's side door and slid into the seat, head tipping back.

Jared slid inside the car, leaning over, pushing back Jensen's neck and sucking kisses along his lower throat.  "A few miles.  Near the Lawson Center.  You remember where that is, don't you?"  He bit down a little into the warm skin.

"Maybe."  Jensen chuckled and brought his hand up to curl in Jared's hair, fingers tangling while he groaned.  "You have to stop that, though."

"Stop?  Why should I stop?"  Jared undid the first button of Jensen's shirt, nosed all material out of the way and kissed softly.  "I don't want to stop."  He slid the second button loose and kissed there as well.

Jensen tugged Jared’s hair, pulling his head back and kissing him thoroughly. “You have to stop because I can’t have sex with you in the parking lot of my sister’s reception. Direct me back to your place.”

Jared laughed and mussed Jensen's hair.  "Head for the Lawson Center, and I'll direct you from there."

Putting the car into gear, Jensen backed them out of the parking lot and toward the Lawson Center. He navigated the familiar, but not, roads to get them as far from the wedding as possible and as close to privacy as they could want.

Jared placed his hand high on Jensen's thigh and slid it up to rub gently against his crotch.  He teased Jensen with careful touches and nimble fingers.  "Turn right here."

Jensen followed Jared’s direction, groaning at the touches, but enjoying them the same. He had to figure out how to get from the car to the building without his trousers tenting out too badly.

"Look how sexy you are, Jen," Jared said, trailing his fingers more firmly over the hard curve of Jensen's cock.  "Hard and ready for me.  Turn right here."

“You’ve not exactly made it easy to resist you, Jay.” Jensen groaned again, cock flexing in his pants, reacting to Jared’s touch and the sound of his voice. He turned the corner Jared indicated and breathed out slowly.

"A last left here, Jen, and then pull into the big parking lot on your left.  I'm in apartment 1C on the bottom floor.  I just want to get you off so we can take it slow after."  Jared pulled his hand away and sat up.

Groaning, Jensen followed the directions, parking as quickly as he could and grinding the heel of his hand down on his hard cock . “You’re going to kill me.”

"But what a way to die."  Jared slid out of the car and headed for his apartment.  He looked over his left shoulder with a teasing grin.  "Come get me, Jen."

Jensen took a few more moments to gather himself, climbing out of the car once he’d gotten control back. He followed Jared to his apartment, grinning as he watched his boyfriend’s ass sway in front of him.

"Hurry up, Jen," Jared said, turning and backing up.  He leaned back against the door and crooked a finger at Jensen, pushing the door open and slipping inside.

Following Jared, Jensen slammed the door shut and leaned against it. He dragged his hand down his body to stroke his cock, up and down. 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hands and pinned them to the wall.  "Not allowed," he whispered, kissing Jensen's mouth.  "I get to touch, not you.  Understood?"  He nibbled Jensen's lower lip.

“Fuck,” Jensen groaned, the word distorted by Jared’s mouth. He closed his eyes and settled into the door, letting Jared take control.

Jared laughed and pulled away, sliding his right hand down to cup Jensen.  He used his left to pin Jensen's hands above his head.   "You like letting me be in control."

Jensen huffed a soft breath, but didn’t respond. They both knew it was true. 

Jared squeezed the bulge and carefully undid Jensen's pants, letting them slide open.  His fingers slipped inside, wrapping around Jensen's cock.  He stroked a few times, teasing and slow.  "Talk to me, Jensen."

“So good, Jay… your hand feels so good on me.” Jensen pressed his hips forward, arching into the tight circle of Jared’s hand. The tension slid up his spine, and he tilted his head back against the door.

Jared ran his fingernails over the very tip of Jensen's cock, one at a time.  "How close are you, Jen?"

"So close.  You've got me on edge."  Jensen rolled his hips into Jared's touch, groaning and curling his hands into fists.

"Shall I suck you off, Jen?  Shall I swallow all you down?"  Jared tugged at Jensen's balls gently, before stroking harder.  
“God, yeah. Please let me come.” Jensen groaned and spread his legs further apart, cock pressing into Jared’s hand.

Jared chuckled and opened Jensen's pants further, completely exposing his cock.  He pushed Jensen's hands tighter against the door.  "Don't move them."  He slid to his knees and without preamble, slid his mouth over the entirety of Jensen's cock.

Jensen looked down just as Jared swallowed his cock to the base and cried out, hips arching forward though he tried to keep from choking his lover. “Aw fuck, Jay.” He flung his head back into the door, breath short and hard while he reveled in the wet heat around his cock.

Jared had waited a week for this and went at Jensen's cock with complete abandon.   He could not get enough of his lover's taste and feel in his mouth.  His head bobbed as fast as he could go, teeth scraping over the delicate flesh now and then.

The feel of Jared around him, sucking him down and licking around, made Jensen emit tiny whimpers of delight while he fought to keep his wrists pressed to the door above his head.

Jared pulled off with a wet slurp and focused his attention on the head and the bundle of nerves just below.  He could hear Jensen whimpering and feel his body fighting to stay still, hands pressed over his head.  "How good you are, Jen," he said, licking a wet stripe over Jensen's right thigh.

Jensen trembled, shaking into the door when he moaned. Jared’s hands left Jensen feeling weak and shattered, body trying to hard to obey even when all he wanted was more of this, more of Jared. “Please,” he croaked, head tilted down and eyes begging Jared for relief.

Jared slid his hands to Jensen's ass and used them to help Jensen thrust into his mouth.  He opened his mouth and throat and took as much of Jensen as possible in.  He did not allow Jensen to control the speed and depth of his thrusts, however, curious as to whether his lover would allow him control.

There was no choice, no question of whether to allow Jared control. Jensen stood there, body shaking in his lover’s grasp and moving when and how he was directed. The short, shallow thrusts were tempting and unsatisfying at the start, but Jensen trusted Jared and knew there would be more.

Impressed and empowered by how Jensen allowed him to lead, Jared went deeper and faster.  He focused all his energies on getting Jensen to come, using all the touches he remembered from New York to bring about his climax.

Jensen felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach, ready to lash out and crash through him. He held it bay as best he could, biting at his cheek and trying desperately to think of unsexy thoughts. But Jensen moaned and gasped while Jared controlled the movements of his hips.

Jared pulled off again and looked up at Jensen, a slight frown on his face.  "I didn't say you could hold back on me," he said sternly.  "Just for that, I'm not going to finish you."

“Oh fuck.” Jensen beat his head back on the door, breath heaving in and out of his chest. “God, Jay, please no… please.” He couldn’t help begging, wanted nothing more than to beg for Jared to let him come.

"No more holding back," Jared said, but returned to sucking Jensen.  He looked up at Jensen from under his eyelashes, watching his lover's tortured face as he went down on him.

Jared nodded his head, sucked in a deep breath when Jared’s mouth surrounded him and did his best to let go. He trembled against the door, arms beginning to ache from their position, but held nothing of himself back this time.

Jared pulled off again and sighed in resignation. "You're impossible." He kissed Jensen's stomach and stood up.

Jensen breathed out, hands splaying hard against the door, as he looked into Jared's eyes. "Sorry," he breathed out.

Jared leaned against him, placing one hand on his left side and the other next to his face. "Tell me what you're sorry for."

"Because I ruined your plans." The heat of Jared's hand on Jensen's side felt good, grounding him to the moment. He smiled sheepishly and leaned their foreheads together.

Jared huffed a laugh and kissed Jensen gently. "I just wanted to help take your edge off, but you're not working with me."

Jensen slid his lips over Jared, flicking his tongue out to trace the seam of his lips before rubbing their noses together. "It felt selfish."

Jared laughed again and pushed Jensen more against the door. "Why selfish? When did you decide to worry about that?"

"When I decided that you mean more to me than anyone ever has before." Jensen ground up against Jared, lifting one leg to drag up to Jared's hip.

"Get yourself off," Jared said, catching Jensen's leg and holding him offbalance.

Jensen breathed out and smirked. "Does that mean I get to move my hands?"

Jared smiled evilly and shook his head. 

With a soft huff, Jensen hitched his hips up hard into Jared's. He dragged them up and down, sliding his cock against the rough material of Jared's jeans. It scraped against him, and he thudded his head back hard into the door. "Help me, please, Jay."

Jared slid his hand down Jensen and pressed the palm of his hand just above Jensen's cock. "How?"

"Touch me, Jay. Please, stroke me off. Need help." Jensen arched into the hand, trying for contact.

Jared licked his hand and then wrapped his hand around Jensen. "Work for it, Jensen. I tried to give it to you, but now, you need to earn it."

With a groan, Jensen thrust his hips in and out of Jared's fist. He arched and pressed, moving and working, eyes boring into his lover's. He used them to plead for Jared's help.

Taking pity on Jensen, Jared began to move in counterpoint with Jensen's thrusts. He nudged up Jensen's chin to nibble and suck at the exposed skin. He bit down on his tendon on one hard thrust.

Jensen trembled against Jared, arms still pressed to the door and head tipping back to give Jared complete access. "Oh God, oh fuck, Jay. So good... feels so amazing."

"Are you finally going to come for me, Jen? Or are you going to keep holding back?" Jared pressed his mouth to Jensen's ear.

“I’m going to come for you Jay.” Jensen shivered from the puff of hot air as Jared spoke. “Please, just a little bit more.”

Jared sighed, but increased both the rate and pressure of his strokes, trying to finish Jensen off. He bit down on Jensen's earlobe, muttering, "You are hard to deal with."

Jensen missed Jared's words completely, body arching into Jared's hand with a cry as the bite to his ear sent him shuddering over the edge. He trembled against Jay, hands pressed tight to the wall and hips moving against him.

Jared smiled at the mess Jensen made of them both and lifted his hand to lick off his fingers. "I should have bitten your cock, then."

Huffing out a laugh, Jensen lurched forward to lick at Jared's fingers and then pull him in to kiss him hard and thoroughly. He kept a leg wrapped around Jared's hips, anchoring him close, while he came down.

Jared pressed close, cradling his lover. "That was a very steep edge," he murmured, before licking his way inside Jensen's mouth again. "A very long fall."

"It's what you do to me," Jensen murmured once Jared pulled back, leg curling tighter around Jared. 

Jared released Jensen's leg and pushed him backward. He moved after, slowly angling them toward the living room couch. "I want to have you naked in my arms, Jen, as I kiss and caress you." 

Jensen chuckled while he was backed up, trusting Jared to guide him. He concentrated on stripping like Jared suggested. Taking his time, Jensen slowly popped each button of his shirt open before moving on to fumble at his cuff links.

Jared pushed Jensen back on the couch and knelt down. He grabbed each arm and removed the offending cufflinks, before setting them carefully on the side table. "Take off the rest," he said, sitting near Jensen's feet to watch. 

Jensen wasn't in much of a position to give Jared a show, but he sat up enough to shrug out of his suit jacket before settling back down. Jensen finished unbuttoning his hirt and tugged the ends out of his trousers. In order to tempt Jared, he tugged the ends up to show his belly while flicking open the clasp of his slacks.

Jared watched through hooded eyes, controlling his own arousal with a fierce will. He wanted to take things slow with Jensen, even though his libido demanded a chance to take the edge off as well. Leaning forward, he traced Jensen's stomach with gentle fingers. "Lovely shape."

Jensen’s stomach rippled under Jared’s touch, warm,soft skin over defined muscles. He reached out and traced his fingers over the back of Jared’s hand and smiled up at him, mischievous.

Jared leaned forward to kiss the smile and sank into the couch beside him.  His right hand continued to stroke Jensen's stomach and side. He held the back of Jensen's head with his left hand, slipping his tongue in deeper.

Smile falling away when he sunk into the kiss, Jensen shivered under Jared and brought his hand off of Jared's to curl up around the nape of his neck.  Jensen slid his fingers through Jared's hair, tangling and combing, holding on to him lightly while he kissed him back.

The feel of Jensen's naked body against his own clothed one made Jared shiver.  He pushed Jensen even further into the cushions, pulling back to nibbling Jensen's neck and jaw.  "Talk to me, Jen."

"What do you want me to say?"  Jensen groaned and shook against Jared, clinging to the back of his head and arching into his body.  "You want me to tell you how I moped without you, how all I could think about was making it through the month until you came back to me?  Or do you want to know how my fluttered when I saw you standing with Jeff in your, looking gorgeous in your tuxedo?"

Jared nuzzled Jensen's neck and pressed a sloppy kiss against the skin.  "Those are all nice to hear, my Jen, but I was asking how you feel now.  Here, in my arms."  He kissed Jensen again, stealing both their breaths, before continuing, "But for what it's worth, I was lost without you. Could barely function.  Couldn't sleep.  Ached for you every night."

Jensen kissed Jared hard, using what small leverage he had to keep their mouths entwined.  Finally pulling back for a breath, Jensen groaned again.  "It feels amazing to be in your arms, to be wrapped up in you.”  

Jared stroked Jensen's side and slid down to encompass his ass with his head.  "I love holding you.  Touching you."  Entwining their mouths gently, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  After a few moments, he asked, "Would you prefer to have me naked as well, hmm?"

"Yes, God, Jay.  Would love to feel you pressed against me."  Jensen tilted his body up, dragging on leg to the outside of Jared's to prop it on the couch and cradle his lover closer to his body.

Jared ran his hand up and down Jensen's leg, before tickling under the knee.  "Want to undress me?"

Jensen thought about it and then shook his head with a wicked grin.  "I want you to undress for me... give me a show."  He lifted the leg Jared was tickling to curl it around his hips and tug him in closer for a heated kiss.

 

Jared laughed into the kiss, scratching Jensen’s scalp gently.  He stood up and sauntered toward the kitchen, tossing his jacket over a chair.  "Want something to drink?"

Jensen blinked at the space where Jared had been before watching him saunter away.  He blew out a breath and called out a 'no' before sinking back into the couch, looking down at his naked body.  He felt horribly exposed just laying there naked on Jared's couch.

Jared walked back in, carrying a bottle of Coke.  "Ever tried these Cokes from Mexico?  They're awesome."  He tossed back his head, lingering over a long drink.  He set the bottle on a shelf and undid his neackwear, tossing it on top of the coat.  "Music?"

"If you like."  Jensen grinned as he realized Jared was getting ready to strip for him.  He slid himself up on the couch, lounging more against the back and letting his legs splay open.  "Haven't had one in a long time," Jensen finally answered, tongue sweeping over his lower lip.

"Really?  You're missing out."  Jared grabbed the Coke and sat next to Jensen.  He took a large sip and leaned forward to kiss Jensen, sharing the drink with him. 

Jensen took the soda into his mouth, the combination of bubbles and Jared leaving his mouth tingling.  He bit at Jared's lips once they'd swallowed, flicking his tongue out to catch any stray droplets.  "Hm, the taste is good, but I think the taste of you makes it even better."

Jared chuckled and ran his fingers over Jensen's lips.  He licked and then sucked the fingers, before kissing Jensen again.  Before allowing Jensen to get too far into the kiss, Jared stood up and moved to the CD player.  He selected a CD, leaned back against the cabinet and toed off his shoes.  "Slow and sweet, Jen, just for you."

Blushing at the sentiment, Jensen settled back to watch.  The music washed over him and he raked his gaze up and down Jared's body, eagerly anticipating each inch of skin to be revealed.

"Mmm, that look in your eyes, Jen, it's almost like a touch."  Jared reached down and cupped himself through his pants, squeezing and hissing softly.  "Like you're here, running your hands over my body."

Jensen flicked his eyes down to watch Jared's hand before trailing them slowly up to meet his lover's.  "That’s exactly what I want to do to you.  I want to trail my hands over your body, touch every inch and leave you wanting more of my hands on you."

Jared pushed into his own hand in response to the words and then flicked open the top button of his shirt.  Shutting his eyes and swallowing his nerves, he stepped away from the cabinet and began to sway slowly to the music.  He opened another button, sliding his fingers into the gap and trailing his fingers over the skin.

Humming with pleasure, Jensen watched Jared's movements. He could tell that Jared was slightly uncomfortable, but he looked so good and each glimpse of fingers on skin made Jensen ache. He groaned and shifted on the couch as his cock began to respond. "So hot, Jay. Love how you tease me with these glimpses of you."

Jared's laughter this time was self-conscious, even as he tried to keep the sexy strip act going. He lost the beat for a moment, but recaught it in time to toe off his socks and unbutton his shirt enough to expose one nipple. Feeling masochistic, he teased the nub until his hips rocked helplessly into the air, groaning softly as he did.

Jensen groaned right along with Jared, eyes glued to his lover's body while his hands moved slowly up and down his thighs. He kept his hands off his cock, not wanting that stimulation just yet. "God, Jay. So gorgeous."

Jared forced his hand away from his tender nipple, not wanting to cream his best pants. The wet spot would be bad enough. He felt like ripping the rest of his clothes off and jumping Jensen like a crazed sex fiend, but wanted to give Jensen what he asked for. So, he forced himself back into a slow tease, easing the shirt off his shoulders. 

Jensen dragged one hand up his chest to play with his own nipple while watching Jared. When Jared stripped the shirt off his shoulders and down his back, Jensen groaned loudly. The ache to touch him was almost overwhelming. 

The groan dragged all of Jared's attention to Jensen, and he took a step toward him, wanting. Stopping short, he fingered the seam of his pants, tracing down his cock and up again. Hips rocking in time with music and finger, he undid the pants and began to ease them down. 

"Fuck, Jay. Look at how hard you are for me." Jensen dragged his nails down his chest and then thighs, eyes raking over Jared before settling at the dark vee of his trousers. He flickered his eyes up with a tiny smile. "All of you for me."

Falling over his pants would be a bit of a killjoy, so Jared found the coordination to kick them away and stand before Jensen in nothing but a very tight pair of briefs. He tugged on them, pulling them this way and that without removing them, eyes always locked on Jensen. "Just for you," he affirmed. "For as long as you want."

Jensen swallowed hard, the thick outline of Jared's cock visible in the soft cotton. He licked his hips, eye flickering over his body and resting on Jared's cock. "Always." he murmured. "Come closer, please. Need to taste you."

"I'm not done yet," Jared protested, but took the required three steps to stand before Jensen on the couch. 

"Just a taste," Jensen murmured, leaning in to lick a stripe across Jared's belly, hovering over the edge of his briefs. Jensen closed his eyes on a moan as he tasted the salt tang of Jared's skin. He looked up at Jared, eyes vibrant green with desire. "Show me the rest. Please."

Jared moaned as Jensen licked him, hands moving to cup Jensen's delicate face. He nodded once as Jensen spoke, but did not move to do anything, too caught up in those eyes. 

Jensen could lose himself in Jared's gaze, all too willing to just let go and drown in being loved. "So gorgeous," he breathed again.

Jared blushed through his arousal and shook his head, hair flopping. Still, he thumbed over Jensen's lips and then slid his hands over his briefs and pulled them down. Kicking them off, he shut his eyes and stood before Jensen, displaying himself.

Jensen looked and looked his fill, though he worried about Jared's closed eyes. Reaching out a hand, Jensen trailed his finger down the front of Jared's thigh before spreading his hand open and dragging back up the firm muscle. "How did I ever get so lucky?" he breathed.

Jared opened his eyes and smiled, shy and happy. "Cause it was our turn," he said, before launching himself into Jensen and kissing him. 

Letting himself tip back under Jared, Jensen curled both hands in Jared's hair and kissed back fiercely. It was a dual of passion and heat while each tried to devour the other. Finally, Jensen pulled back long enough to press their foreheads together to whisper, "Thank you."

"Mm, what for?" Jared asked, distracted by Jensen's neck. He found himself fascinated with each bit of skin there, no matter how many times he explored. 

"For giving me a show, for wanting me." Tilting his head, Jensen laid himself open to Jared's ministrations.

Jared rutted against Jensen, seeking out his mouth for more kisses. He spread his hands over Jensen's chest and petted the warm skin, fingering nipples when he encountered them. "Want you, Jen."

Jensen groaned and writhed under Jared, unable to do much more than that the way he was pinned down. "Let's move to the bed, Jay. Want to be able to take our time with this... spread out over the surface."

"I might not last that long," Jared apologized, still thrusting against Jensen. "Didn't come before and then the whole striptease..." He buried his face in Jensen's shoulder and bit down.

"Oh fuck," Jensen groaned at the bite, hips stuttering up against Jared's. "Fuck, yeah." He slid his hands down Jared's back, one resting in the divot just above his ass and the other gliding up to curl over Jared's shoulder for better leverage. "Want you to come for me, Jay."

Jared pushed himself up on his forearms and thrust as hard and fast as he could against any part of Jensen his cock could reach. "Jen, just... just... nipple."

Groaning again, Jensen released Jared's back and trailed his hand over heated skin until he reached Jared's chest. He teased Jared gently, circling around and around Jared's nipple, while his lover thrust more frantically against him. Finally, Jensen trailed his thumb down, flicking over Jared's hard nub.

Jared jerked up enough to grab his cock and direct the spurts so they hit Jensen. He bit down on his lip with each, remembering their first time and the taste of blood in his mouth. 

Jensen lay under Jared, groaning with each and every splatter of Jared's come on his body. He trembled and shuddered, cock reaching up for what friction it could find with Jared's body arching over and not against his.

"Jen," Jared whispered and leaned down to clean him off with rapid flicks of his tongue. "Jen." He spread Jensen's legs to clean between them and rubbed his face against Jensen's belly once he finished. Sighing, he shut his eyes and basked in the moment. 

Stroking a hand through Jared's hair, Jensen closed his eyes and enjoyed the way Jared's light stubble rasped over his stomach. "My Jay," he murmured in response.

Jared sighed and pushed himself up, offering a hand to Jensen. "Bed now."

"Hmm, bed now." Jensen took his hand and let Jared help him to his feet. He tugged Jared in for a sweet kiss and then pulled back with a smile. "I'm glad that I came to be with you."

Jared's breath stopped in a whoosh, and he spent a moment gaping like a dying goldfish. "You- you shouldn't say things like that, Jen, unless you mean to be here forever."

Jensen gaped, blushed, looked down and rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand. "What would you say if I told you that I'd given it some thought this week?"

"I'd say I did, too. I even started drafting two week notices in my head." Jared stepped forward and put his hands on Jensen's shoulders. "I know we shouldn't be running into anything, but I can't seem to help it with you."

Laughing, Jensen put his hands on Jared's hips. "I haven’tbeen in a real relationship in years, but I want to run headlong into this with you." He wanted Jared to move to New York with him, live in their little apartment, but knew it was completely unfair to expect Jared to give up everything.

Jared bent down to kiss Jensen, lips lingering over the contact. "Will you ever tell me about it?" he asked, forehead to forehead with his lover. 

"Yes, if you really want to know, but not now while we’re naked in your living room." Jensen smiled at him, rolling their foreheads together before kissing him sweetly. "Let's get some rest. We have a few days before I have to go back."

"Rest, seriously?" Jared asked, stroking Jensen's thumbs over Jensen's hips and then gripping him.  "Can't I do the whole spread you over my bed and worship you thing?  You can even sleep, if you want."  His smile twisted into something wickedly teasing. 

"I suppose I could be persuaded, if you really want," Jensen teased, goosebumps rising onhis skin where Jared stroked him.

Jared snorted and pulled Jensen to him for a kiss, fingers stroking his ass and the crease between prefect cheeks.  "I'll even bite you a few times to keep you interested."

Jensen blushed and pushed back against Jared's fingers.  "You don't have to bite to keep me interested, Jay.  I just can't help what my body does when you get so fierce." 

"Fierce?"  Jared laughed and nibbled on Jensen's ear.  "You chose the wrong lover for fierce, Jen.  I'm about as terrible as a puppy."

"I didn't say terrible, Jay."  Jensen shivered and nuzzled Jared's head with his own.  "Your biting is pretty fierce, as is the way you slam into me.  It makes me lose control."  He looked into Jared's eyes, a small smile spreading across his face. 

"I meant I'm not very good at being fierce or rough," Jared explained, turning to meet Jensen's mouth.  "But I want to please you, give you what you want."

"I think you're a lot better than you give yourself credit for."  Jensen pressed sweet kisses to Jared's lips and then across his cheek to his ear, where he nibbled while gliding his thumbs over Jared's stomach.

"Better then what?" Jared asked, distracted by the exploring hands and Jensen's closeness.  Without letting him answer, he stepped back and led Jensen to the bedroom, dominated by a slightly smaller bed than Jensen’s.  He pushed him back to lie on the bed and lay next to him, tangling their legs.

Jensen followed Jared and let himself be moved and spread over the bed.  He had a hard time not yawning, even with his erection hard and aching between them.  "I think you’re better at being fierce than you realize.  There is something about you that does it, makes me shiver and shake."

Jared laughed at the yawn and stroked Jensen's erection with gentle fingers.  He began his exploration of Jensen as he did, skipping his face and starting with his neck.  As promised, he interspersed kisses and licks with firm bites, just to keep Jensen guessing.

The tender touches left Jensen aching even more, especially with the sharper bites coming at random enough intervals that they shot bolts of heat and want through him.  

Jared rolled Jensen over and began to mouth his shoulders and nape.  He pushed apart Jensen's legs and slid between them.  His cock pushed gently against Jensen' ass, as he continued his leisurely exploration.  At the join of neck and shoulder, he mouthed for a long moment, pulled off to press kisses elsewhere and then sank his teeth in until he felt skin break.

Jensen slid languidly into Jared's touches, mind relaxing while Jared petted and kissed.  He groaned softly when Jared slipped between his cheeks, the contact making him shiver.  When Jared bit his shoulder, he tilted his head the side and cried out when the pressure broke the skin.  His entire body was primed and ready, and he arched up hard and came into the bed beneath him.

Jared smiled into Jensen’s neck and pressed a soft kiss above the bite.  "I must have been a vampire in another life."  He reached down to explore the mess beneath Jensen's body, still pushing his own hips languidly against him.  "You're beautiful."

Jensen huffed out a soft laugh and arched his hips back into Jared's thrusts.  The slow pace drugged his senses, spinning him out and twisting him up.  Even though he'd already come, just feeling Jared against him was heady.

Jared pulled up on Jensen's hips to get a better angle, thrust a few more times and came with a quiet sigh.  After the first time, he felt almost peaceful through this orgasm.  Rolling to one side, he pulled Jensen with him, cradling him as the smaller spoon.  He rested his chin on Jensen's head and let his mind drift. 

Curling up and snuggling into Jared's body, Jensen let himself relax completely.  It had been a wildly emotional day, racing to the wedding, and confronting his mother.  Throughout it all, Jared had been there, steady and comforting.  With a smile, he closed his eyes and sank into a contented sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared woke up curled tightly around Jensen, their legs and arms tangled.  He smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Jensen's head.  "Mine," he whispered, heart warm for the man in his bed. 

It wasn't Jared's kiss that woke him, though it certainly helped Jensen stir from sleep.  It was the bone deep contentment and warmth surrounding him that finally brought Jensen to consciousness .  He didn't really want to be awake, and Jensen curled his arms around Jared's and held tight.  "Morning," he rumbled in a soft, gruff voice, eyes firmly shut.

Jared rumbled at the sound, kissing the bite on Jensen's neck. "Good morning, Jen. I love waking with you in my arms."

"Mmmm," Jensen hummed softly, head turning again to give Jared access to his throat. "I love feeling you curled around me."

Jared took one of Jensen's nipples between two fingers and pinched, just enough to cause a slight spark of pain. His other hand swept up and down Jensen's stomach and penis.

Crying out, Jensen arched against Jared and then groaned at the feel of his hand stroking over him. He'd not woken up like this in a long time, barring the mornings in New York with Jared. Jensen gripped Jared's arms and fluttered his eyes open. "God," he groaned.

Jared smiled and pressed a little kiss behind Jensen's ear. "Like that as a wake up call?" He tightened his grip on Jensen's cock, just holding him. "What would you like to do today?"

"S'a hell of a wake up call, Jay." Jensen groaned when the touch turned into a strong grip, head tipping back while he closed his eyes again. "Do? You want me to think?" Jensen huffed a small laugh and nuzzled Jared's face.

Jared laughed and nuzzled back, kissing Jensen's cheek. "Why, am I distracting you?"

"You think?" Jensen chuckled and held him tight. "You distract me just by existing. Do you have any thoughts on something to do today?"

"I thought we might go see my family," Jared said. "We owe them an explanation. And they wanted to see you anyway." He rubbed a finger along the tip of Jensen's cock. 

Jensen shuddered, a soft whimper dying in the skin of Jared's throat. "Jesus fuck, Jay. You can't talk about your parents when you have your hands on me." He trembled and groaned.

"How about my sister?" Jared teased. He bit down on Jensen's earlobe and squeezed his cock at the same time.

"God no," Jensen keened at Jared's touch, slightly scandalized and completely wrecked by the skillful touches.

The wickedness in Jared's chuckle matched the evil in the series of rough, well placed touches along Jensen's cock. "You don't think I should mix pleasure with talk of visiting me family, enjoying mama's cooking."

The sound of Jared's voice and the touch of his hand left Jensen shuddering and doing his best to hold on. "No, you really, really shouldn't," he gasped out between moans and sighs.

Jared snickered again and gentled his touches, also stilling his wicked tongue. At least in speech. Instead, he used that tongue to explore deep inside Jensen's mouth.

Jensen groaned into Jared's kiss, kissing back as fiercely as he could and holding tight to his arms. This was more like it, what he wanted, and Jensen arched his hips into Jared's, pressed back against his hard cock.

Jared thrust against Jensen's ass and then held him still by the hips. "Stay still. I'm enjoying myself."

"Yeah, okay." Jensen fought hard to keep still in the face of Jared's touch and was proud of only thrusting back helplessly a time or two. "You're going to kill me, Jay."

Jared sucked on his fingers and pushed two inside Jensen, thrusting deep and steady. "Keep still, Jen. Just keep still," he murmured. 

It was not nearly as easy as task as Jared seemed to think, but Jensen just held on and kept as still as possible. The way Jared worked him, Jensen was lucky to not explode, and he bit down on his lip to fight back his orgasm. "God, Jay... please."

"Easy, Jen," Jared cooed. He found Jensen's prostate and spent a moment torturing it mercilessly, before saying, "Now, you can come, Jen."

Jensen twisted his hands in the sheets of Jared's bed, body primed and ready. With Jared's permission, he let himself come hard and fast. He shook and held on tight, body clamping tight around Jared's fingers while he panted into the pillows.

Jared pulled out his fingers and sucked on them, enjoying the flavor. He reached around to gather up some of Jensen's cum from the covers and offered it to him. "Clean them off."

Taking Jared's fingers in his mouth, Jensen sucked and licked them clean, groaning softly the entire time. He finally let them slip from his mouth and loosened his grip on the sheets to hold Jared's hip for a moment, before rolling over and curling himself around his lover, pressing soft kisses to his lips.

Jared kissed back, mouth loose and open. He pushed against Jensen, his erection rubbing along warm skin. "You intend to leave me like this?"

"Not in million years, Jay," Jensen murmured against his lips before pushing Jared onto his back. He slithered down the bed and Jay's body, hands trailing the heated skin. "Going to swallow you down, Jay, suck you hard until you come down my throat." Leaning forward, Jensen flicked his tongue over the head of Jared's cock and then held him loosely in one hand so he could suck the tip in.

Jared sighed and propped himself up a little so he could watch Jensen. "Oh yes, Jen. Take more. Want you to take it all." He clenched his fingers into the covers, twisting them tight.

Jensen could take everything Jared could give him, but he was determined to go about this morning just a bit slower. He wanted Jared to writhe for him the way he did for his lover. Suckling at the head, Jensen stroked his hand up and down the shaft, while flicking his tongue in the slit to lap up the precome.

When Jensen did not heed his words, Jared felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment. Still, there was only so much disappointment one could feel with his lover's mouth around his cock. Jared soon found his eyes drifting closed, as the pleasure to built slowly. 

Bobbing his head up and down, Jensen picked up the pace and the pressure. He sucked hard on every lift of his head, pressing further and further down until he felt the crown of Jared's cock pressing against his throat. Jensen swallowed in reflex, the muscles of his throat tightening around Jared before he pulled off to flick his tongue over the head.

Jared forced his hips still, despite the urge to thrust into the warm, luscious mouth. He cracked his eyelids to watch perfect lips stretch around his girth, moving up and down to bring wave after wave of pleasure. His fingers uncoiled from the sheets, reaching to touch and stroke Jensen, fingering the bulge in Jensen's cheek. 

Moaning around Jared's thick length, Jensen leaned into the touch to his cheek while his eyes fell shut. He sped up his movements, taking Jared almost all the way down on each movement, but not quite reaching that far. Sliding both hands down, Jensen urged Jared to move his hips.

"I'll choke you," Jared gasped, even as his traitorous hips jerked upward. He gasped on a particularly intense suck and clawed at the bed. "YesGodfuckyesJen."

Jensen couldn't respond, reassure Jared, but swallowed around him. Taking everything Jared gave him with each thrust, he sucked, flicked his tongue when he could and kept his hands curled around Jared's hips without holding him back. Jensen wanted and needed Jared to take this from him.

Jared's words got even more incoherent, and he scrabbled a bit at Jensen, trying to warn him... but too late. His insides seemed to explode in a burst, as his cock filled Jensen's mouth with release.

Jensen sucked and hummed, choking slightly on the sudden flood of Jared's orgasm. He pulled back slightly, swallowing and sucking and taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. A few stray drops escape from the side, but Jensen flicked his tongue to catch them after letting Jared slide limply out.

"Wow," Jared said, whole body flopped uselessly. He smiled at Jensen, using almost all of his energy reserve to do so. "Evil."

Laughing, Jensen propped his chin on Jared's hip. "Just returning the favor, Jay." He pushed and pulled himself up to drop next to his lover in the bed. "So, your parents?"

"No move anymore," Jared grunted. "Later." His jaw cracked on a yawn, even as his neck fell so his mouth rested on Jensen's head. He wrapped his arms around Jensen. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Jensen murmured, eyes closing when sleep dragged him inexorably under again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared knocked on his parent's front door and waited expectantly for an answer.  He could sense Jensen behind him, vibrating with nerves. When the door flew open to expose Mrs. Padalecki, he said, "Momma," and engulfed her in a huge hug.   Sherri Padalecki held her son tightly and then stepped back to look at Jensen.  "Jensen Ackles, come here and give me a hug, too!" she demanded, before just stepping up and grabbing him.  She called over her shoulder, "Pa!  Megan!  Jared is here, and he's brought Jensen!  Come out and greet the lovebirds!"

Jensen was swept into a hug before he knew what hit him, his arms circling the woman who'd been more of a mother than his own - at least as far as affection and love were concerned.  He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the hug and then blushed beet red at her comment to the rest of the family.  Stepping back, he grinned shyly and murmured a 'hello' and a 'good to see you' to Sherri.

Sherri Padalecki laughed in delight at Jensen's blush.  "Whatever ails you, Jensen? You've known me since you were five.  And I've seen you in every state known to man.  Naked.  Sick.  Getting into trouble.  Being an angel."  She shook her head fondly.  "And now with my son."  She reached out to wrap an arm around Jay, who stepped in to beam at them both.  
   
"You're embarrassing them, Momma," a deep voice said from the doorway, and Mr. Padalecki stepped out.  
   
"And keep it up!" another feminine voice said, as Megan Padalecki peered out and grinned.

"I've always been a friend, a kid... not a man who's in love with your son."  Jensen grinned wryly and rubbed at the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he'd had his whole life.  "Sometimes that changes things for people."  He should have known it wouldn't be an issue with them, but Jensen still hedged his bets - the scorn and withdrawal of his family a painful thing for him.

Megan squealed and jumped up and down, as Sherri beamed at Jared and Jensen.  "In love?  Jared Padalecki, how come you’ve been holding back on us?  You never even mentioned you were together."  She gently cuffed the back of his head.   "Hey," Jared protested, ducking away from her and grinning.  "You can't really blame me for wanting to keep Jen all to myself for awhile, can you?"  He went to hug his father and sister.   Sherri's eyes took in all of Jensen.  "You have grown into a hunk.  And to think you were once such a scrawny little thing."  

Jensen blushed again and shook his head.  "Y'all could always remind me of my place, Sherri.  I'm glad to see that hasn't changed."  He chuckled and turned to watch Jared hug the rest of his family.  It was good to be around them, and he realized just how long it'd been since he'd seen them.  "And thank you, I was never sure that skinny thing was going to change."

Jared snorted and moved to kiss Jensen without reserve.  "It changed when you hit puberty, Jen.  And from then on you were the stud of the school."   Gerry offered his hand to Jensen.  "It is good to see you back, Jensen.  Missed having you around to share sports with.  My own sons just never did have your appreciation for them."   "Dad," Jared groaned, with a roll of his eyes at the old argument.   Megan giggled and skipped down to greet Jensen as well, elbowing Jared out of the way to hug him.  "How come you have to like guys?" she demanded.  "Although I guess it's fair you ended up with Jay.  He's only pined after you for ten years..."   "Megan!"     "All right, everyone inside," Sherri ordered.  "We can embarrass them much more there.  Perhaps even ask about their sex life."   "Mom!" 

Standing there with the Padalecki clan, jokes and teasing floating around him, Jensen had to smile.  He shook Gerry's hand and nodded to him in commiseration of the Padalecki boys' lack of sports appreciation.   He hugged Megan tight, too, a kiss to the crown of her head in the way he'd been doing since she was a tiny little thing.  "Hey, Meggie, I've always liked boys and while I know that put a wrench in your plan to marry me, this guy over here-" he tilted his head at Jared.  "-well, he's damn special, and I think the fact that he's liked me so long deserves to be rewarded."  Jensen let her go and then turned to Sherri with wide eyes at her comment about their sex life.  Choking on shock, he shook his head and followed everyone inside.

"Aww," Megan and Sherri both said in response to Jensen's comment, while Jared turned red and marched resolutely for the fridge.     "There had better be some damned good food waiting to get me through this day," he said.   "Jared Padalecki, you keep out of there.  You'll spoil your lunch.  Now, you and Jen sit down and tell us how long you've been together," Sherri said, steering everyone toward the couch.   "And don't spare the details," Gerry added.  "We were very shocked when the two of you showed up together at the reception, obviously a couple.  It's not like you, Jared, to hold out on your family."   Megan bounced into the sofa cushions.  "The kissing was hot, though."

Jensen went where he was guided, dropping onto the couch and sprawling back into the familiar comfort.  He smiled at Jared when his lover settled beside him, the arm on the back of the couch settling over Jared's shoulders.   "Well, Mack and Jeff sent Jay here to New York to retrieve me for the wedding.  God, it was only a little over a week ago, I guess."  Jensen paused to blink at that, a light color blooming over his cheeks.  "I didn't recognize him, actually, when he was watching the show... just thought he was cute."  He resolutely ignored Megan's comment, leaving it to Jay to deal with as her brother.

Jared ignored Megan as well, resting back against Jensen's arm and the cushions.  "Yep, he tried to pick me up for a night of wild sex," he confirmed.   Gerry cleared his throat, while Sherri mock-glared at Jensen and Megan giggled.   "You thought my little boy would go home with you?" Sherri demanded.  "A perfect stranger?"   
Pinching Jared's shoulder hard, Jensen tilted his head back on a laugh and then looked Sherri dead in the eyes.  "Yeah, in fact I had no doubts.  Of course, that was before I knew who it was."  If they had just been random strangers, Jensen wasconvinced he'd have had Jared in his bed that first night.  

"It's his modesty that attracted me first," Jared said and then smacked Jensen on the back of the head.  "And don't be so cocky, Jen.  I would have said no."   Sherri laughed at both of them and shook her head.  "Oh, this really is love, isn't it."  Her eyes suddenly narrowed at Jensen.  "But if you hurt my baby, I'll rip out your lungs."   Gerry coughed again.  "How about those Cowboys?"

Jensen rubbed his head and glared at Jared before smacking him in the shoulder.  "You'd have been the first, and I'd have forgotten about you the next day."  He shrugged, not about to apologize for who he was or how he'd lived his life.  "Besides, you interrupted my life." He smiled at Sherri, his eyes soft in light of her motherly care.  "You're more likely to find him hurting me, Sherri, than the other way around.  He's the one who said he was disappointed in me.” He turned to Gerry, grateful for his attempt to steer them away from sensitive topics.  “It's too bad they lost their shot at the Superbowl this year, though I have high hopes for the new season.  Have been thinking about trying to score some ticket to the new stadium."  

"Hey, no fair changing-"  "Well, I like that, he's the playboy, but I'm-"   "Jensen Ackles, you can't expect to say-"   "Yeah, they really gave up a lot-"   The Padaleckis all stopped and looked at each other, before bursting into laughter.  They laughed for a good five minutes as a unit, then all trailed off into various private giggles and guffaws.   "It was a lovely wedding, wasn't it?" Sherri said with a sigh.  "I don't know when I've cried so hard."   "The last family event," Gerry said dryly and was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

Jensen chuckled at their antics, letting them talk, while he sat and watched.  Finally, he nodded at Sherri.  "It was beautiful, and I know how much Mack loves Jeff.  I'm just glad they had such a great day and escaped before the drama."  He waggled his eyebrows at Jared, though his eyes held a hint of the hurt from his confrontation with his mother.

Jared cupped Jensen's cheek and kissed his nose.  "Sorry," he whispered.   Sherri stiffened in her seat and said, "I was ashamed of your mother, Jensen.  She had no right to treat you that way or interrupt such an occasion.  I know you and your family have never agreed on your choices about your life, but it is your life to decide.  And a wedding was no place to air unpleasantness."  She leaned forward and patted his knee.  "You're a good boy, Jen.  And I hope you and Jay can make this work.  Even if that means we have to watch him leave home."  "Momma," Jared said, mouth trembling slightly.

"Thank you, Sherri."  Jensen gripped Jared's shoulder hard while trying to smile at Jared’s mother.  "It's what I was most afraid of, but after listening to everyone's pleas, I finally agreed to come home for Mack and Jeff... and for Jay.  They deserved to have me around even if Mom and Dad couldn't handle it."  He was even more grateful for Jared's support.  "Mostly, I'm just furious with her for trying to drag Jay into it and saying things she had no right saying."

Gerry and Megan both nodded their heads in agreement, but Sherri sighed.  "I know my Jared can take care of himself.  And his standing beside you made me very proud to be his mother."  She looked at Jared and then Jensen.  "Have you decided which one of you is going to move?"

Jensen shook his head, looking a bit like a deer in headlights.  "No, ma'am," he murmured, looking down for a moment.  "We've talked a bit about what we want to do, but Jay has his career and I have mine.  I think for the moment, we're leaving it at long distance and will figure it out as we go."

"I'm going to look into jobs in New York, so Jen can keep his career there," Jared said in the next breath.  "There are a lot of really good consulting and engineering firms in the area doing important work."   The whole Padalecki clan stared at him, mouths open, before their eyes turned as one to Jensen.

Blinking, Jensen looked at Jared, gaping at him.  "What?  Since when?"  He couldn't tear his eyes from Jared's face, shock and hope warring with guilt at the thought of Jared relocating for him, of him giving up the career he wanted with the company he loved.

"Since you showed up at the wedding, and I realized that the only thing I really wanted was to be with you," Jared said, oblivious to anything except Jensen.  "I want this to work, and the only way it can is if we're together."

"I don't know what to say."  Jensen's eyes scanned Jared's face and he brought a hand up to pull Jared in for a sweet kiss.  "I love you, but don't do anything drastic, okay?  We can make this work, I know we can."  

"The drastic part is done, Jen," Jared said quietly.  "I love you.  What more drastic is there?  The rest is just the details.  Important, but details.  I'll find a new job that's awesome.  But there's only one you."

Jensen nodded, eyes blown wide with shock.  "Yeah, okay.  Just don't accept a job or quit yours until we've really looked at it, okay?  Please?"

Jared stroked Jensen's cheek with his thumb, the rest of his hand cupped under Jensen's chin.  "Why?  Are you willing to move for me, Jen?  Cause if you want to stay in New York, and I find a job I can live with, damned if I'm not going to jump for it.”

"I am, Jay."  Jensen nodded and smiled.  "It's part of what I was saying last night... or this morning, I can't remember.  I've thought about it and well, I was thinking that I could look here, too.  Maybe I can find something in music down here."

Jared pushed Jensen deep into the cushions and kissed him.  He thumbed open his mouth to slip his tongue deep inside.  Giggling made him pull back with a blush and face his amused family.  "Oh, hi."     All three flashed a simultaneous thumbs up.

Jensen blushed and tucked his head into Jared's shoulder, not wanting to look at his family.  It was still so new that they had a tendency to get caught up in each other.  Finally, taking a deep breath and looking at everyone, he shrugged and apologized.  "Sorry, we're still working on the details, as you can see."

"Communication is key," Gerry said with a private smile at Sherri.     She beamed back at him and then at Jared, a mist in her eyes.  "I'd hate for you to leave us, Jay, but you go wherever you need to.  Now, it's time to make lunch.  Everyone mobilize!"  Gerry and Megan jumped to their feet and marched toward the kitchen.  "You two just stay and make out."  Sherri followed after them.

Laughing, Jensen wasn't about to argue, not when they'd had such an important moment. He curled his hand into Jared's hair and tugged him in for a slow, thorough kiss, before pulling back to rest their foreheads together. "Hey you."

"Hello," Jared husked, kissing Jensen again. "You really mean it about moving?" 

"Yeah, Austin is known for its music scene and well-" Jensen blushed and leaned back enough to swipe his thumb over his lower lip. "-you're worth it, Jay."

"But your parents, your hatred of Texas... you're really willing to come back despite it all?" Jared could not believe his luck, his Jensen. "I don't want you to be unhappy, Jen."

"I never hated Texas, Jay. I just wanted to be as far from them as possible." Jensen curled his hand around Jared's cheek. "You make being here worth it."

"The same goes for New York, Jen," Jared said, twisting his head to kiss Jensen's palm. He sighed and nuzzled Jensen's palm. "You would have taken me to your bed and forgotten me."

Jensen sighed and turned Jared's head back to his for them to kiss softly and sweetly. "It's what I did before you. Of course, if you'd have come back the next night, I would have remembered you for a long time."

Jared's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed Jensen several times. Leaning his forehead against Jensen's, he breathed out a shaky laugh. "And you'd never have all this trouble." 

"Bah, trouble is only trouble if the good stuff isn't worth it." Jensen slid his hand down to curl around Jared's neck, thumb tracing the long column of his throat. "You are more than worth it."

Jared's smile could have blinded. He opened his eyes and stared into Jensen's face with amazement. "I love you, Jen."

"Love you too, Jay." 

"You two are making me sick," Megan said, appearing over the top of the couch. "Though if Jay weren’t my brother, I'd enjoy watching. Mom wants to know if you want ribs or chicken."

"Ribs." Jensen did his best to not blush in the face of Meg's teasing. "Jay?"

Jared scowled at his sister and said, "Ribs for me, too. Go away." He dragged Jensen's mouth to his and began to kiss him hard and deep.

Jensen tried to fight back, to pull away thinking that Megan was watching, but was no match for the combination of Jared's strength and the persuasiveness of his kisses. Instead, Jensen sunk into them and gave back as good as he got.

When Jared finally released Jensen, Megan had disappeared. He smiled smugly and nibbled on Jensen's lower lip. "I'm only doing what mom told me to do."

"That you are," Jensen murmured. "But doing it right in front of her seems wrong somehow."

Jared snickered and rested his head on Jensen's shoulder. "So, it's all right for us to nearly have sex on a dance floor in front of a bunch of total strangers, but not show our love for each other in front of my family."

Jensen laughed and curled his hand in Jared's hair, stroking over his head. "Yes, because making out is not expressing our love...at least not just our love, not the way we were kissing."

Jared blushed in shame and pushed his face deeper into Jensen's body. "Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, barely audible.

"Hey, don't hide." Jensen pulled Jared's face up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, moving them gently from side to side before nibbling lightly. "There's nothing wrong with us kissing in front of them, just maybe not quite so hard and deep. Besides, those strangers on the dance floor are supposed to get an eyeful and know that they have no chance.""

Jared laughed and gave Jensen a little shove. "How you manage to be sweet and obnoxious in the same breath amazes me."

"It's a talent." Jensen pulled Jared in for another round of soft, gentle kisses before sinking back against the couch and pulling Jared close to cuddle.

Jared snuggled against Jensen and slid his hands under Jensen's shirt to get at warm skin. "Why did I get the soft side of you, Jen?"

Jensen took his time to answer, nuzzling into Jared while he gave it real thought. "I think because you've known me, you knew how to talk to me and how to get inside my heart." 

"Lucky me," Jared purred, biting and sucking at Jensen's neck. "Do we have to stay?"

"We should stay for lunch." Jensen groaned and tipped his head back onto the couch. "Your mother's planned and cooked this meal for us, we really should share it with them."

"Mmm, ribs," Jared said, running his fingers over Jensen's. "I'd like to nibble on yours... maybe with some BBQ sauce on the skin."

Laughing, Jensen tipped his head back just in time to see Sherri walk into the living room. "Are you sure we can't help you with lunch, Sherri?"

Sherri laughed and shook her head, as she headed for the grill in the backyard to collect the food. "You two just go on with whatever you're doing. And don't make a mess on the couch."

Jared hid his face in Jensen's shirt and laughed silently into the material. "I love my momma."

"Your momma certainly is one of the best there is." Jensen stroked the back of Jared's head and neck, soothing and taking comfort from him. "I'm thinking we should still maybe be good boys and help out... we could set the table and get washed up." He felt awfully presumptuous waiting to be called for lunch.

"She'll never let us," Jared said with a laugh. "We're guests."

Jensen blinked at Jared. "How can you be a guest in your momma's house?" He'd never understand that they were not expected to help, to work with everyone else.

"Cause you're with me, and I don't live here anymore," Jared said, "Is it wrong to want to take you to my old room and flop you on my bed and take you?”

The blush that bloomed over Jensen's face was nothing short of epic, a bright cherry red fading to plum at the edges. He buried his face in Jared's throat with a groan, cock hard and aching from the imagery Jared offered up. Jensen opened his mouth to beg Jared for just that and then clamped it shut again, feeling wrong even thinking about that in his family's home.

Jared brushed his fingers over Jensen's cheek, feeling the burn. "You want me to do that, don't you, Jensen? You want to be claimed in my old home, in my old bed, bring us full circle." 

Shuddering against Jared, Jensen just nodded and clung to him while leaning into the touch of Jared's finger. The thought of being taken by Jared in the room where he used to dream about Jensen was enough to leave him breathless and unsteady. Jensen knew the family was only a room or two away and did his best to calm down.

Jared laughed and stood, pulling Jensen to his feet. "First time I ever jerked off, without even really knowing what I was doing, was to the image of you shirtless, playing ball." He yanked Jensen to rest against him, pressed firmly everywhere. "You had sweat dripping down your back and chest, and I wanted to lick it all off. Had no idea what it meant or why, but I was suddenly rubbing my cock and coming in my pants."

Jensen laughed, steadying himself against Jared. "You were watching me and Jeff play basketball, weren't you? I think I actually remember that day. It was one of the only times, that you really hung around."

"Never hung around again, once I figured it out," Jared confirmed, holding Jensen's ass in both hands. 

"Why?” Jensen asked, leaning back into Jared's hands while his own roamed dangerously low on Jared's body.

"Cause you were the cool guys, and I was the little dork with the bad hair and the knobby elbows," Jared said. "Not to mention the whole gay in a Texas high school thing."

Jensen laughed, a sad little laugh. "I'd not have done anything, Jay. It's too bad we hadn't talked since I was just as alone as you were." He shrugged and kissed Jared lightly. "But we've gone over my regrets that we didn't know each other better when we were younger."

"I still don't believe you," Jared said, licking open Jensen's mouth. "That you would have wanted me then."

"All I'm saying is that it would have been nice to have a chance to know you and see for myself." Jensen kissed him back and then pulled back with a grin. "Always thought you hated me for some reason."

"I do," Jared said. "I hate you with every fiber of my being, Jensen Ackles." Jared winked as his mother strolled through the living room with a heap of meat. "Almost as much as I hate that pile of ribs my momma just carried by. Let's go eat!"

Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and give him a kiss. "Give me a second to wash my hands and I'll be right in." He stepped back and turned to use the Padalecki's downstairs guest bath, familiar with the house from all of his time there as a kid. Once inside, Jensen leaned over the sink and looked at his reflection. His eyes were nearly all black, and he knew he had to get his erection under control before walking back out there. 

The bathroom door opened, and Jared stepped in. "Need a hand?"

"What're you doing in here?" Jensen whirled in a slight panic, his eyes growing ever wider. 

Jared slid to his knees and grinned up at Jensen. "Three guesses." He began to undo Jensen's pants. "First two don't count.

"Oh Jesus," Jensen groaned, hands batting at Jared's while he drew in a shaky breath. "Jay we can't do this here. God, what will your family think?"

"They’re still fussing with the food. We've got time." Jared ignored the batting hands and opened Jensen's fly, reaching in to pull his erection free. "Think of this as an exercise is discretion. Can you be quiet while I suck you off?"

"Fuck," Jensen groaned and shoved the flesh part of his hand to his mouth to stifle the noises. The way Jared handled him made Jensen rock his hips forward for more.

Grinning, Jared took Jensen into his mouth all the way and gagged. His face twisted with confused anxiety, as he tried the move again, only to gag again. Pulling off, he looked up at Jensen, eyes full of innocence and desire. And then he tongued the head, lapping and exploring like this was his first time.

Jensen gasped, the tease of Jared sucking him down and then licking gently making him tremble hard enough that he grabbed onto the sink and bit down on his hand. He pushed his hips slightly, silently begging Jared to stop the tease and suck him down.

Eyes widening at the demand, Jared tried to give Jensen what he wanted.  He used his right hand to stroke the base, while his mouth worked slowly over the rest.  His teeth slipped now and then and scraped sensitive flesh, but he struggled to take Jensen in.  When he finally intersected his hand, he beamed through his mouthful and looked up at Jensen, hoping for approval.

Jensen could see the playfulness in Jared's eyes, could tell that he was going about it as though he were that young teenage boy from long ago and brought his hand up to Jared's cheek.  It was hard to slow himself down, to gentle his responses, but he did it for Jared, his thumbs gliding over his cheek.  "So amazing, Jay.  You blow me away."

Jared's eyes warmed both with the compliment and the knowledge that Jensen understood his role and was willing to play.  He rewarded Jensen with a series of messy, loud slurps that were a bit above a teenager's expertise.  Then, he shut his eyes and imagined himself back as a teenager, getting what he most desired.  His hands on Jensen trembled as he thought about how important the moment would have been, how much he would have wanted to impress the older boy, persuade Jensen to give him at least crumbs of attention and affection.   

Smiling down at Jared's closed eyes, Jensen thrust his hips slowly.  He let Jared do most of the work, but wanted him to know that he was highly turned on.  Jensen curled his right hand around the back of Jared's head and brought his left hand down to stroke over Jared's cheek where his cock pressed and slid.  It was intoxicating and Jensen inhaled sharply as he fought the impulse to thrust fast and hard.

Jared choked slightly as he allowed Jensen to slip deeper than ever in his throat.  He wished he could extend this encounter, but knew his family would be wondering where they were.  So, he tugged at Jensen's hips to let him know he could move faster.  And began to employ more skillful touches to get Jensen off.

The change in Jared's actions and ability threw Jensen for a moment, but he recovered with a groan and a push of his hips.  Jensen fisted Jared's hair and came with a muffled shout.  He pulsed long and hard into Jared's mouth and throat, the hand on Jared's face flying back to brace him on the sink.

Jared swallowed quickly, unwilling to let anything dribble on the floor.  He wished he could still play the bewildered teenager, letting himself get splashed in the face.  He filed that way for later, releasing Jensen and gracefully standing.  He pushed himself against his lover and kissed him, sharing flavor.

Jensen kissed Jared hard, tongues tangling fiercely while he gripped Jared's shoulders.  Finally, he pulled away and dropped his head to Jared's shoulder.  "Okay, we need to get back out there, and I have no idea how I am going to face your family and not look like you just blew me."

"Same way I'm going to hide that I have a hard-on and want to drag you upstairs and fuck you through my bed," Jared said.  "Too bad we never considered becoming actors."  He reached for the door and then paused, leaning over to bite Jensen's ear.  "But don't worry, I'll find a way to have you before we leave."

Shuddering, Jensen turned to the mirror and sighed.  His pupils were still huge and his face was flushed.  There was no way the family wouldn't know that they'd been fooling around, he could only hope no one guessed at exactly what they'd been doing.  "After you then... and I look forward to seeing how you keep that promise."

Jared winked and headed out, his long stride carrying him away from Jensen.  He figured his lover might want to follow at a bit of a distance and give himself time to calm down.  His family looked up at him as he strode into dining room and flopped into a seat.  He flashed them a patented grin, and all three shook their heads and went back to their tasks.  In a moment, heaps of delicious food covered the table.   "This looks awesome," Jared said, hoping Jensen would show so they could begin the feast.

Jensen took a moment to actually use the bathroom and then wash his hands.  Luckily, the effects of the blow job were starting to fade, and he looked mostly normal by the time he stepped into the hall and then dropped into his seat at the table.  

Jared pointed at the big plate of ribs in the middle.  "Guest serves himself first," and then grabbed the plate of corn.  Snatching two cobs from the plate, he passed it over to Megan.     "So, Jensen, what exactly is it you do in New York?" Sherri asked, helping herself to the beans.

Digging into the pile of ribs, Jensen took a small rack and then took the the corn from Megan.  He grabbed two ears and passed it on to Gerry before answering Sherri.  "I'm a full-time musician.  I write songs for other people and am in the middle of cutting my own demo.  Well, almost done really, but I skipped my studio day work when Jared was in town."  Jensen turned a shy smile on Jared, not having told him that part before.

Jared reached under the table to squeeze Jensen's thigh.  "Isn't he the best boyfriend ever?"   Megan sighed.  "Yeah.  Why the Hell did you have to get him?"     Sherri shushed her daughter and turned back to Jensen.  "So, you've enjoyed living in New York then?"

"Yes, I really have.  The city was a bit daunting at first and there were times I wondered at my sanity, but I've made friends over the years, have a great neighborhood to live in and the pulse of the city is just energizing.  I mean, theatre in the park, the history and culture.  I spend a lot of time just experiencing the city."  Jensen blushed at his overexcited response, not having had people to talk with about his life.

"Sounds to me like you want to stay there," Sherri said with a glance at Jared.  He nodded, thinking the same thing as Jensen babbled excitedly.  "We've never done more than visit very briefly, and scarcely with enough time to see anything."  She pushed her food around a little.  "Do you really think you can make a go of your music long term?" 

"If it wasn't for Jared, I probably never would leave."  Jensen smiled at Jared and reached out to rub his arm gently.  "But life changes, and people are more important than geography.  I do think I will make a go of it long term.  It's already the only thing I do to support myself, and Jay can vouch that I am not hurting." 

"You don't have to leave, Jen," Jared said, catching Jensen's hand and pressing a kiss to the fingers.     Sherri glanced between them and then over at Gerry.  "I think this may be the real thing, Pa.  Two in a row to the Ackles."

Jensen chuckled and curled his fingers around Jared's.  "Yeah, I know.  But as a songwriter, I mostly work from home and as a musician, it's club gigs a few nights a week.  I can do that anywhere, Jay.  It might mean a few trips to NY to keep my contacts going, but you have a job that you love and that could be a real career.  Besides, I'm kinda established... being older than you and not having done the school thing."  He winked and linked their fingers before looking at Sherri. "All I can say is, I hope it's the real thing."  Jensen smiled at her, honestly and a bit of nerves in his eyes.  "I never expected to love JT, but I'm glad that I met and love Jared."

Jared beamed at him and then at his mother and kept hold of Jensen's hand, even as he went back to eating.   Sherri smiled back at her son and then at Jensen.  "Your music always was an important part of your life.  I'm glad you've managed to find a way to pursue it."  Her eyes grew misty as she thought of JT, her son as he'd been known for most of his young life.  "You don't know how much trouble you caused, Jensen Ackles, what with getting Jeff in trouble and JT pining like a lovesick puppy.  Sometimes it seemed I spent half the evening listening to one or the other talk about you.  I wanted to take you over my knee sometimes."

"I- uh wow, I don't really know what to say to that except maybe, I'm sorry?"  Jensen arched an eyebrow at Sherri and shrugged.  "I thought JT hated me, the way he avoided me, and Jeff got me into his fair share of things, too."  Jensen smiled then and nodded at her.  "Thank you, though, about my music.  It's all I ever wanted to do, once I learned that I could, and well, it's nice to hear someone I respect thinking that I did right."  
   Sherri laughed and waved her hand at Jensen, dismissing his apology.  "All a part of growing up.  And yes, Jeff was a trouble maker through most of his teen years.  That's one thing JT never was."   "I was too busy pining," Jared said. 

Jensen sighed and pulled Jared in for a kiss.  "No more of that, now you can catch up."  He grinned and then took his hand back to actually dig into his plate of ribs.  But he reached over and hooked their ankles together.  "With how he used to take off at the sight of me, I'd always thought I'd done something to upset him or hurt his feelings.  Never would I have guessed he liked me."

Jared shifted so their legs touched even higher up.  "I'd think you would have known the signs, Jen.  Considering how many people pined after you.  I remember the girls bursting into giggles when you would grace them with a smile as you walked by.  It was very discouraging for me."   "Still, I can understand your confusion," Sherri said.  "Jared was always so friendly with everyone.  The fact that he turned tail from you was a shock even to me, the first time I noticed.  But once he explained..."  She smiled at Jared and shook her head.  "He never could anything back from his momma.  Not even that he liked another boy."

"Thank you," Jensen said to Sherri.  "I must have told Jeff a thousand times that he ought to invite JT to play ball or hang out or something, but he always made excuses why JT wouldn't want to.  I figured he was just not telling me that his brother hated me."  Turning to look at Jared, Jensen shook his head.  "Those were silly girls."  Looking at Megan, he grinned. "Not you Meggie.  But they didn't interest me, and Jared certainly didn't giggle or flirt or even stick around long enough like the girls who flocked around.  All I ever really saw was the back of your head when you took off."

Megan scoffed at Jensen.  "You're too old for me."   Jared flailed a little, splattering sauce.  "He never told me that!  Not that it would have mattered, but still..."   Sherri laughed.  "You can yell at him once he gets back from his honeymoon.  I rather think, Jay, that you should take Jensen's name, since Mack took ours.  Make it a nice 50-50 split." 

Jensen choked on a bite of corn, eyes widening and looking at Sherri with a mixture of fear and interest.  He'd never thought of marriage, still wasn't if it came to that, but the idea was now firmly planted.  "I think we have to thank Jeff and Mack when they return, not yell at them."  His smile was all for Jared. "Otherwise, I'd have missed the ceremony and not met you again."

Sherri stared back at Jensen, her eyes quietly challenging.  She knew it was too early for them to really consider that sort of commitment, but she wanted Jensen to know that she would not encourage her baby to settle for less.  Truthfully, Jensen's admitted past casualness about relationships scared her.  Jared never had been one to give his attentions lightly, even as a teenager.  His crush on Jensen had lasted a long time... possibly it had never gone away.   Jared just arched an eyebrow at Jensen, thinking of how determined Jensen had been not to return for the wedding.  "I guess we have your and Jeff and Mack's mule-headedness to thank then."

Meeting Sherri's gaze steadily, Jensen silently promised her that he'd do his best by Jared and give him his all.  Turning to Jay, he smiled.  "Hey, if I hadn't been stubborn, and Mack hadn't been determined, we wouldn't be here now.  Not like this and maybe not ever.  There's thanks to be given for that."  He squeezed Jared's arm with a nod and then went back to his food.

"I'm not debating that," Jared said, passing his father, who sat eating and listening intently, the rolls.  "I'm just saying that you were a royal pain in the ass about it.  Good thing your bartender is stubborn."   Megan dumped some coleslaw on her plate and shoved it to Jared.  "He didn't give in to those puppy dog eyes, Jay?  Jeez, you sure he loves you?" 

Jensen turned a mock glower on Megan.  "The thought of Mack and Jeff having problems at their wedding kept my from succumbing to the puppy dog eyes. I truly expected much worse out of Mom, and possibly Dad, and was trying to protect my baby sister.  If anything bad had happened in front of her at her own wedding,... I'd have never forgiven myself for being the cause of it."

Sherri nudged Megan as she opened her mouth to reply.  "It's good to see you have a feeling of responsibility toward your sister.  Still, I know she and Jeff were thrilled to have you at the wedding.  When you came down the aisle together..."  Sherri sniffed and rubbed away a tear.  "It's hard to see your babies grow up and get married.  Even though you dream about it from the time they are infants."    "Now, now, dear," Gerry said, reaching out to pat her hand.     Trying to give his mother a moment, Jared slid a hand down to pinch Jensen's thigh.  "Want to see my room after lunch?  Mom hasn't changed it."

"Really?” Jensen grinned and looked at Sherri.  "I'd love to think my family cared, but I bet my room's been a guest room for years.  Does this mean I actually get to see where you grew up?  Since I was never allowed back then?" Jensen teased Jared gently, letting him know how eager he was to see it.  
   Jared lifted an eyebrow at Jensen.  "Well, hasn't changed since I graduated high school.  It's not how it was when I was thirteen anymore.  And yeah, it does.  I'll even reenact a few old memories."  His eyes flashed at Jensen.

"Oh? Do you have sports trophies and such?" Jensen asked, all innocence, though he knew what Jared really meant.  "Any good blackmail pictures of your brother?  I swear you must have something I can torment him with when he returns from the honeymoon."  

"And such," Jared affirmed with a smile. He put a hand on his stomach and sighed contentedly.

Megan snorted and shot Jared a fond look. "I bet you still have the spelling bee trophy you won in fourth grade."

"Spelling bee, huh?" Jensen chuckled and nudged Jared with his elbow. "You didn't tell me you knew how to spell."

"Some of us actually paid attention in school," Jared said with a mock scowl. "We weren't getting past with on looks."

Jensen pretended to be affronted. In fact, he'd done well in school but hid behind his sports and music. "Well, I guess not everyone can be as pretty as me." 

Jared looked at his mother. "Tell me again why I like him."

Laughing with his head tipped back, Jensen squeezed Jared's arm and then sipped at his sweet tea. "Hmmm, maybe because I love you."

Jared caught Jensen's hand and twined their fingers. "Yeah, that's the miracle of the whole thing. You laugh at everything. Told me yourself you didn't have, didn't want relationships and ended up in love with me anyway. I was sure I was breaking my heart."

"Life's too short to not laugh." Jensen tightened their hands, looking at Jay like he was the only person in the world. "I never said I didn't want a relationship; I said wasn't meant to have them. But I wouldn't change this for the world, Jay.”

Megan gagged and stood from the table, carrying her empty plate away. "You really do make me sick."

Jared threw a roll and hit her in the back of the head. "You're just jealous."

"Damn straight!" she shot back and ko-ed him in the forehead with a carrot.

Jensen ducked out of the way and looked at Sherri with horror that Jay and Megan were pelting each other with food. His parents would have been in an uproar over such things. 

Sherri and Gerry were holding back laughter at their children's antics. They let the two throw a couple more things, before Sherri said, "And that's our cue that lunch is over. Megan, Jared, you will be cleaning up this mess. Jensen, please come outside with me."

Swallowing at the tone, Jensen glanced at Jay and then nodded at Sherri. Rising from his seat, he leaned in to kiss Jared softly and then followed Sherri from the dining room. He had an idea why she wanted to get him alone and tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

Sherri led Jensen to the small deck behind the house and settled into one of the wooden chairs. She leaned back into the cushions and looked into the distance. "I've always liked you, Jensen. Ever since Jeff dragged you home and declared you were his best friend."

"I sense a but following that, Sherri." Jensen sat in the chair next to her, trying to be as comfortable and relaxed as he'd been before.

Sherri's glance could have scarred. "No, Jensen, there wasn’t... you've been a good friend to Jeff, even though you moved away. I understand that better now. But I am worried."

Jensen nodded, knowing it was completely understandable for a mother to worry. 

Sherri sighed and looked at him. "Why do you want to be with Jay?

Jensen hadn't really thought of it that way, just knew he wanted to and went with the feeling. He sat there silently, while he gathered his thoughts. This wasn't a situation for an easy answer, and Sherri and Jared deserved to have him consider this carefully. "I've never known anyone like him, Sherri. There's something so unspoiled about him, and while that's not the only reason I want to be with him, it's a part of the whole. Jared is kind and loving, his family comes first -something I can respect even if it's not applied much in my life- and he's a dedicated man. I want to be a better person with him and for him, want to deserve him."

"Do you?" Sherri asked. "Deserve him, I mean."

"Probably not, if I'm honest with myself, though Jay would disagree with me and has told me that I have to stop thinking that way." Jensen shrugged and turned to look out over the back yard. 

Sherri rubbed her forehead and considered her words. "It's hard to know how to feel. I want Jared to be happy, and he looks so happy with you. But you're a self-proclaimed bed-jumper, and I don't want you testing your ability with a relationship with Jared and failing. We'd be scraping him off the pavement. But I don't want to interfere, either." 

Jensen understood where Sherri was coming from and couldn't argue the facts. "He and I are already too far in for this to be anything but bad if it doesn't work." Jensen stopped for a breath, still staring out at the grass. "And I don't mean just for Jared. This is it for me, Sherri. If this doesn't work, then nothing ever will. I tried to keep him at bay; God knows, I tried. I even teased him and called him JT to remind me of the kid who always skulked away from me." He shrugged, stopped to clear his throat. "Nothing worked. We were drawn together."

Sherri lifted her head and chuckled a little. "Sounds to me, Jensen Ackles, like you might have been nursing a few thoughts about my son all those years ago, too."

"If I did, I didn't know it." Jensen shrugged- his teenage years had mostly been spent chasing girls, like a good little Texas boy, and itching to get out and live the life he wanted.

"I remember you and the parade of girls you would bring on your double dates with Jeff. I always wondered why any mother would let their girl date you. Heartbreaker." Sherri reached across and poked him in the arm. "And then my poor little JT got all tangled in your aura, too. But he was smart and ran."

Jensen laughed. "Mommas let me date their daughters because I didn't lay a finger on them." He grinned and finally looked at Sherri again. "I wasn't interested in them in the slightest, they were just cover and as such, I was the ideal boy. And you're more right than you can know that JT was smart to run. I'd never have teased him or bullied him for the knowledge, but in high school, I was not ready to be who I am today."

Sherri stared at him. "You weren't ready last week to be the man you are today."

Blinking at Sherri, Jensen finally nodded to acknowledge that statement. "You're right about that. And so much of that is because of Jared. As I said, he makes me want to be a better person."

Sherri folded her hands in her lap and nodded a few times. "I can't say I feel exactly comfortable about this relationship, but I believe you really want to make it work with Jay. If I ever felt like this was just a phase for you... I'd cry my eyes out."

"It's not a phase, Sherri, I promise you that." Jensen understood her worry and could only give her what reassurances he had. "God willing, I'll be with him 'til the day we die."

A tear dribbled down her cheek, and Sherri wiped it away hastily. "Naughty boy, you made a mother cry." She waved him away. "You shoo now. Go rescue Jay from the pile of dishes and let him show you his room."

Jensen stood and put his hand on her shoulder for a moment. He meant everything he said and it was everything he had to offer. Pushing open the screen door, he stepped in and walked to the kitchen. "I see you two have made more of a mess than was here to start." Jensen laughed and crossed his legs at his ankles. "Jay, your mother said I ought to rescue you to show me your room. Think you can tear yourself away?"

Megan glared at Jared and then sighed. "Oh, I suppose it was inevitable that I would end up having to do everything. Go away, big brother."

Jared grinned, swatted Megan and charged to Jensen. He dragged him out of the kitchen and kissed him sweetly. "Did my mother hurt you?" he asked.

"She's just worried for her baby boy." Jensen kissed him back gently and then curled his arms tightly around Jared, keeping him still in the hallway for a moment.

Jared vibrated with tension, but wrapped his arms even more firmly around Jensen. "She must have liked your answers." He lowered his mouth to suck on Jensen's neck. 

Jensen chuckled and tightened his arms, tilting his head to the side for a moment. "I don't know if she liked them or not. Can we go upstairs now? I just want to hold you for a few minutes."

Jared nodded, expression serious, and led Jensen to his bedroom. Forgetting all his elaborate plans, he did not bother with the light, pulling Jensen into his arms and shutting the door behind them. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just like this." Jensen wiggled his arms under Jared's and curled them tight around his back. Jensen burrowed his face in Jared's throat while taking in the reassuring scent. He stayed like that awhile, soaking in the feel and scent of his lover.

"Cuddle slut," Jared said, but held Jensen tightly. Something about the conversation with his mother had made Jensen need this physical reassurance, and Jared badly wanted to give it to him. 

Kissing Jared's throat, Jensen hummed softly. "Only for you," he finally murmured and then buried his face again while he breathed in and out. It took a solid few minutes before Jensen was able to pull back and brush a sweet kiss over Jared's lips. 

Jared wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen and leaned against the wall, so he could give Jensen complete support.  He stroked his big hands comfortingly over Jensen's back.  "Hey.  You all right?"

"Yeah," Jensen breathed out and kissed Jared hard.  "It's just a bit overwhelming at times.  We've known each other just over a week and your Mom's talking about last names, and I'm so afraid I'm going to fuck this up and hurt you, Jay."

"Hey, Jen, if this is going too fast, you just need to let me know," Jared assured him.  "I know you're not used to the whole relationship thing, and God knows I rush into things.  And momma just wants me to settle down and be happy."  He laughed softly and pressed his mouth to Jensen's forehead. 

"Of course it's going too fast, but that doesn't mean I want to stop."  Jensen closed his eyes at Jared's kiss, holding him tightly.  "I don't want to miss an instant of life with you Jay. I just might need a few reassurances along the way, that's all."  

"Reassurances, Jen?  Reassurances that I love and want you?  That I believe in you?  Those I can offer you whenever you want them.  Reassurances that everything will work out exactly as I dream... well, I certainly hope so."  Jared rubbed small circles on Jensen's back, before adding pressure to massage lightly.  

Jensen laughed.  "I know there are no reassurances that things will turn out as we dream, I just want you by my side."  

Jared laughed with him, pressing soft kisses to Jensen's cheek.  "I'm here.  I won't let you drive me away, Jen.  Not unless you really want me to go."  He found bare skin under Jensen's shirt and caressed lightly.  "Funny, when I was young, I always imagined you as the confident one.  Never thought I'd be towering over you, holding you close and reassuring you that I love you."

"If we'd gotten together then, it would've been that way."  Jensen chuckled and hugged Jared tight before stepping back to actually look around his room.  "I didn't start to be this way until after my parents kicked me out and then it got worse after my boyfriend left."  He shrugged and smiled when he picked up a photograph of Jared and Jeff as teenagers at Six Flags.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him back, so Jensen's rested against him.  He laced his fingers over Jensen's navel and said, "Tell me."

"You saw how my mother treated me...us."  Jensen sighed, draped his arms over Jared's and tipped his head onto Jared's shoulder.  "That was downright civil to how they all treated me right after graduation when I told them I wasn't going into the family business.  At the time, I only planned to go to Austin.  But with all that happened, I hopped a bus to New York and never looked back."  His hands moved restlessly, stroking over Jared's arms.  "You don't really get over the rejection of your parents."

"No, you wouldn't," Jared said, thinking of how devastated he would be if his parents treated him that way.  He kissed Jensen's face, just under the ear and tongued the very delicate skin behind.  "And the boyfriend?"

Jensen shivered and then sighed.  "Is better left to the past.  He’s a good guy, but wanted more than I could give him.  Plus, he was smart, a high powered man, and I never quite felt that I was good enough for him or that I fit into his world."  He closed his eyes and hummed with pleasure at Jared's touch.

"You ended it?" Jared asked, sucking on Jensen's earlobe.  "I thought he hurt you somehow."  

"No, he did. I came home... our home together, to find him with the kind of guy I always thought was the guy he should have.  They were twined on the couch, both still in their suits, but with shoes off and ties loosened.  I wasn't supposed to be home, but had forgotten one of my instruments."  He closed his eyes as the pain washed over him again, still so real, even though it was years ago now.  "He told me that Ken was his lover, and that I had to move out.  It just affirmed for me that I wasn’t good enough for anyone to love.  So, I threw myself into casual situations, bailing before anyone could feel anything."

Jared sighed for Jensen's pain and pressed his mouth to Jensen's, letting him know just how much Jensen meant to him.  "Were you lonely?" 

Jensen shook his head.  "No, not really.  I had great friends, many of whom, like Billy, were guys I could get companionship and sex with, so it's not like I was pining.  Plus, my work picked up once I had nothing to distract me and well, I've been busy ever since. Your mom's not wrong to worry about my bed hopping ways, not that I intend to do it again, but it's definitely a cold, hard fact of my past."

"You did strike me as a bit arrogant," Jared admitted, "but there was something vulnerable about you, too.  I think it was that I responded to, not much the sexy guy on the dance floor.  Not that he wasn't hot.  I set myself to be hurt by you.  I really thought you wanted nothing more than one night."

"I didn't want more than a night, at least not from the hot guy at the bar the first night."  Jensen shrugged and dipped his head.  "I'd have thought nothing of taking you home, fucking you and then sending you on your way.  It's what I did.  But then you were JT, and you were funny, and I couldn't just sleep with you any more."

"But you seduced me when we went dancing," Jared said.  "Were you planning for more even then?"

Jensen laughed and turned so he could pull Jared into his arms, slotting his leg between Jared's and holding him tight.  "See, and I would say that you seduced me.  Funny how we both see that night differently, isn't it?" .

"Really?"  Jared tried to think of it that way and smiled.  "I didn't think I could seduce you, Jen.  It still worries me, how experienced you are... I don't know if I can satisfy you."

Pulling back to look into Jared's eyes, Jensen cupPED his face and smiled softly.  "You already satisfy me.  Intimacy is something we will build together, Jay."

Jared leaned into his hand and then turned to press a kiss to the warm skin. "I want to know everything about you, Jen."

"You will, eventually." Jensen smiled at the kiss. "We have the rest of our lives to discover each other."

Jared kissed Jensen's mouth and suckled on his bottom lip. "You're so confident sometimes and so nervous other times. The dichotomy intrigues me."

Jensen kissed Jared back and then leaned their foreheads together. "The confidence is mostly for show.” He shrugged and blushed a faint red. 

Jared slid his hands under Jensen's shirt and caressed the warm skin. He pressed kisses along the blush and stopped for a long moment at Jensen's generous mouth. "That's not what I meant, Jen. I meant your confidence in us. One moment, you tremble because my mother mentions marriage and another, you talk about us being together forever." 

"Oh." Jensen chuckled again. "I'd just never thought about marriage before. I wasn't trembling at the idea of us together forever the way, just at the institution of marriage." Jensen shivered in Jared's arms and returned the favor of sliding his hands under Jared's shirt to skate over his broad back.

"But you must know that I love you for more than your looks, my Jen," Jared said, pressing his face into Jensen's neck. He bit down gently on the skin, sucking. 

Jensen nodded and tilted his head for Jared. "Yeah, I do. It doesn't mean that the idea of marriage doesn’t stop me in my tracks. It's not legal anyway."

"Legalities won't stop us, Jen." Jared nuzzled Jensen's nose. "I'd change my name for you, even without the official ceremony. Jared Ackles... it has a nice ring."

Jensen blinked at Jared and then beamed, pulling in close and hard for a thorough kiss. "You would?" He'd thought Sherri's quip about their names was just that, a joke. That Jared would even consider it left Jensen breathless.

"Well, if we're going to be together forever, I think we should be a family. My name. Your name. Our name." Jared smiled and rubbed his nose against Jensen's.

"Wow." Jensen grinned and then leaned in to kiss Jared soundly. "So, are you going to give me a tour?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, turning slightly to pretend to look around.

Jared pulled Jensen back to hold him tightly. "And what would you like to see, Jen? My old photos? My awards?" He nuzzled Jensen's ear and slurped on the lobe.

Jensen groaned and held tightly to Jared's back. "Anything you want to show me, Jay." 

Jared chuckled and ground himself into Jensen once. "Would you like to see the view from being bent over my bed with your ass in the air?"

"Sounds like the best view in the house." Jensen ground his hips into Jared again and again, leaving himself trembling and a little bit breathless. 

Jared caught and held Jensen's hips still. "Easy. You really want it that way, Jen?" 

Jensen stilled and smiled at Jared. "I want to give you your fantasy, Jay. This is your room, your teenage dream. You tell me what you want." He stroked up Jared's back and dragged his fingernails down the heated skin.

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen sweetly. "I wouldn't have known what to do with you if I did have you then. I would have creamed my pants just at the idea of you being in my room. But I dreamed of you, leaned over my bed, letting me in." Jared turned Jensen around and pushed him gently toward the bed. 

Reaching back to curl his hands around Jared's hips, Jensen let himself be led. When they reached the bed, he let go, looked over his shoulder and then folded himself in half to present his ass to Jared.

Jared swatted his ass and pulled him up. "Without the clothes," he said with a laugh. He stepped back and began to peel off clothes, tossing them on the floor like he would have as a teenager.

Laughing, Jensen stood and grabbed his tee shirt from the back collar and tugged it over his head . He toed out of his shoes and then took off his socks before thumbing open the button on his jeans. Jensen took his time to slide the zipper down and then slowly shuck them off. He stopped with his boxer briefs on and looked over his shoulder. "You want to do the honors, JT?"

Jared shivered and stepped forward, pressing his cock to Jensen's clothed ass. He remembered his actual first time going all the way, how scared he'd been. He trailed his fingers over Jensen's ass and then reached around to run them over his cock. His hand cupped the bulge and squeezed rhythmically. 

Jensen groaned and leaned back into Jared, letting him take all of Jensen's weight. He reached his hands back to grip Jared's hips and alternated between thrusting into Jared’s hand and cock. 

Jared blew out a nervous breath and rested his head on Jensen's back. "I want you, Jen," he said, voice trembling as if he were a teenager again. "I see you everyday in school, walking the halls and with my brother. I just want to be near you, touch you. May I? Please, Jen. I'll make it good for you. I'll do whatever it takes to make it good for you."

Jensen’s breath rushed out, and he gripped Jared tighter. "Yeah, JT. I - I want you too. I watch you when you don't notice, see the way move. I want your hands on me, please."

"I don't- I mean, I've never-"  Jared gripped Jensen tighter in frustration at being unable to communicate.  He finally took a deep breath and slipped Jensen's underwear off, before trailing curious fingers up his thighs and over the head of his cock.  "Have you done this before?"

"No, not like this... not with someone else."  Jensen trembled at Jared's gentle touch, the lightness of his fingers far worse than direct touching.  He reached down to Jared's hand, bringing it to the base of his cock and curling the long fingers around his aching length.  Jensen guided Jared's hand to stroke him just the way he liked.

Jared breathed hot kisses over Jensen's neck as he stroked, letting Jensen lead him.  The feel of Jensen in his hand, something dreamed about, but never expected, made him bite down on a cry of joy.  His bite landed square on Jensen's shoulder, just as he managed to thrust between his legs, cock rubbing against both thighs.

Jensen groaned when Jared slipped between his legs, hand tightening around JT's before stopping the strokes altogether.  "God, so hot, JT.  What do you want from me?"

"I want- want to be inside you, Jen.  Want to thrust into your body."  Jared's voice cracked a little on the words, but he slipped his fingers boldly over Jensen's opening.  "Let me?"

Shuddering at the touch, Jensen let Jared's hand go and reached out to find a way to balance himself.  "Yes, JT.  Want to feel you inside me."  He paused, biting at his lip and then breathing out.  "Do you, uh, have anything?"

"Fuck," Jared muttered, but then brightened.  He always kept a small supply hidden, for use on himself.  He pulled away from Jensen long enough to grab the small tube and carried it back.  But still no condom... Jared loved barebacking with Jen too much, even during roleplay. He slathered too much on his fingers, as he did his first time, and made Jensen's backside very slick.

Jensen shivered when Jared smoothed the cool lube between his cheeks and into his hole.  He could tell there was a lot of it and wondered how that would feel, since he'd long since graduated to smaller amounts.  Dropping his head forward, Jensen breathed out and shifted his legs a tiny bit further apart to be ready.

Jared slicked a lot on himself as well.  He lined up, after a bit of pretend fumbling, and slid in.  His forward momentum, plus the lube, carried him in way too fast, so he sheathed himself in one go.   "Oh fuck,"  he muttered and then chuckled.

Arching his back, Jensen gasped athow fast Jared slid into him.  He leaned forward and braced his hands on the bed in order to thrust back against Jared.  "Please, JT,  need you to move."

"I just got in," Jared whispered, sucking Jensen's neck.  "Let me savor you, Jen."  His fingers stroked over Jensen's belly, thighs and cock, even as his hips remained still.  He let his eyes drift close on memories of wanting this and now, having it.

Jensen whimpered, goosebumps breaking out over his skin where Jared touched.  "Yeah, okay."  It took all Jensen had to keep still and not push Jared into action.

Jared kissed Jensen's earlobe, before suckling on the delicate flap.  "Now."  He pulled out slightly and thrust in hard.  Out again, further this time, and in, harder.  He remembered how easily the rhythm came to him with his first lover, amazing given both their nerves and ages.  "Jen.  Jen, talk to me."

"I don't know what to say." Jensen panted the words and then groaned when a particularly hard thrust caused Jared's cock to angle over his prostate.  

"I want to pound into you, Jen," Jared whispered, "but I'm afraid my parents will hear us.   Hear me taking you over my bed, the way I've dreamed so many times."  He fondled Jensen's balls, rolling them between his fingers.  "Hear the bed crashing against the wall and our cries mingling."

"Oh fuck, JT."  Jensen's body clenched in response to the image created by Jared's words.  He dropped his head down to the bed and twisted his fingers in the cloth of comforter.  "Please JT, do what you want.  I want you to."  Closing his eyes, Jensen turned his face into the mattress to muffle his cries.

"You want them to hear us?" Jared asked, thrusting harder, but still not letting himself go full throttle.  "Kinky."

Jensen rolled his head on the bed, moaning.  "Not hear us, but I want to feel you... want to know you are doing everything you want to me."  

Jared shivered and paused at the end of a deep thrust, body shaking in place.  "I want to flip you over on your back and stare into your eyes as you come.  I want you to say my name over and over until I go deaf.  I want you to forget everything in the world but me."

Nodding, Jensen pushed up onto his hands with a soft moan. He bit his lip and arched back hard on the next thrust, shaking while he did. Jared had the ability to drown him in sensation without trying. “Anything.”

Jared held Jensen's hips tightly as he thrust hard, rocking the bed gently into the wall.  "What if I wanted to fuck you, claim you, in public?"

Jensen blinked at the thought, tried to concentrate on it while Jared fucked him again and again. “If you want, I would let you.” He’d never been an exhibitionist, but for Jared, he’d do anything at all.

Jared bit down hard on his lip to prevent himself from losing it right there.  He pulled out of Jensen and flipped him on his back, staring into his eyes.  "You would?"

Jensen nodded, eyes lidded and heavy, but clear and full of desire. “If you wanted, I would do it.” Jensen swept his eyelashes down on a breath out and then opened his eyes again. “The idea of you staking a claim on me is hot, Jay.”

Jared eased into Jensen, the slick heat enveloping him again.  He rubbed little circles on Jensen's collarbone, even as he began to thrust, slow and easy.  "Would you wear a collar with my name on it?"

Jensen’s eyes went impossibly wide, throat swallowing hard when he arched into Jared. “I- uh-” Jensen licked his lips, his whole body giving a shudder before he nodded and whispered, “Yeah.”

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen's parted lips, licking inside and claiming for himself.  "You'll spoil me, Jen, giving in to everything I want."  He reached down to squeeze Jensen's cock, before stroking hard.  

Jensen arched into Jared’s hand, body responding instantly to his lover’s touch. Jensen kissed Jared back, meeting every thrust of his tongue.

Jared leaned forward and put his hands over Jensen's, lifting them over his head.  He used the position to anchor himself and thrust.  His cock slid over Jensen's prostate on each stroke, the angle perfect for both men.  "Collar can say ‘Property of Jared’ or Jared’s Man.’” 

“So long as it’s your collar, I don’t care what it says.” Jensen groaned and writhed against Jared, arching and thrusting. It was all he could do to keep from screaming his pleasure.

Jared sucked on Jensen's lower lip, dragging his teeth over the edge.  "I want to hear you, Jen.  I love this.  Love you.  Love you so fucking much."

“Ungh,” Jensen grunted, body moving with Jared’s and mouth falling open to be devoured. He rolled his hips and curled his hands into fists. “Please, Jay…need more, need to feel you deep inside me.”

"Am deep inside you," Jared whispered, but he grabbed Jensen's hips and tilted him up so he could slide in that extra bit.  "Tell me you love me."

“I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone.” Jensen groaned and titled his head back, clutching his legs tight around Jared’s hips.

"Tell me you're mine," Jared demanded,.  He pulled Jensen up with his next thrust, shaking the bed.  "Tell me."

“Yours, Jared.” Jensen groaned, holding tight to his lover’s body. “I’m yours, Jay.”

Jared climaxed atthe words and reached down to frantically jack Jensen off, hoping he could come, too.  He bit down on the loud, animal cry that tried to escape him.

The increase in Jared’s stroking had Jensen arching and coming hard for Jared. He trembled and clung to his lover, arms and legs tightening reflexively while he rode out the waves of pleasure.

Jared collapsed on top of Jensen, the bed groaning in protest.  He chuckled and rolled off to one side, pulling Jensen close.  "I kinda lost the whole fantasy there.  The reality was so much better anyway."  He ran a finger around Jensen's neck.  "Studs or spikes?"

“Studs.” Jensen smiled and curled into Jared’s side, arching into the finger. “Spikes would be too dangerous, I think.” 

Jared chuckled and cradled Jensen to him, hands stroking over his ass.  He slid a finger through the lube and cum around Jensen's hole and then sucked it off, before repeating the motion and offering the finger to Jensen.

Jensen curled his tongue around Jared's finger, sucking off the come and lube and wrinkling his nose slightly in distaste.  The chemical taste of the lube under Jared's come was not exactly pleasant.  

Jared laughed at the nose wrinkle and kissed him, probing deep with his tongue.  "I'll get flavored next time.  What's your favorite?"

“Cherry,” Jensen murmured. In truth, he’d never tried any flavored stuff, but cherry was a safe bet. “Think we should be cleaning up and getting back?”

"No," Jared said, cradling Jensen.  "Not yet.  I want to cuddle for a few moments more."  He felt no shame for the words.  He loved holding Jensen, after the rush to completion faded away.  "I shall have to thank my mother for keeping all my things."

Jensen laughed and curled into Jared’s embrace. He loved that his boyfriend was a cuddler, and that they spent time snuggled together. “Let’s just not tell her what we were getting up to, okay? I want her to be glad, not concerned that I’ll hurt you.”

"Dude, you let me hold you down.  You'll let me put a collar on you.  I think she ought to be concerned for you, not me."  Jared bit at Jensen's collarbone, mouthing and licking the skin.  "She'll come round, once she knows we're going to be together."

Nodding, Jensen kept his thoughts to himself. He didn’t want to argue with Jared, but Jensen wasn’t entirely sure that Sherri would be willing to give him her blessing. “Love you.”

"Tomorrow, we'll just stay in all day, huh?  Hide away from the world?"  Jared inhaled the richness of Jensen's scent, wanting to imprint himself with it forever.

“Yes, please. I want to wrap myself up in you and enjoy the time we have together this weekend.” Jensen nuzzled his head into Jared’s throat and pressed heated kisses over his lover’s collarbone.

"And after?" Jared asked, unsure.  "Am I still coming up the first weekend I can?"  He smoothed his big hands over Jensen's back, warmth and softness under his palms.

Jensen smiled and nodded at Jared. “I’d be devastated if you didn’t.” Arching into Jared’s touch, Jensen purred softly. “We have to look at all aspects of either of us relocating and make the right decision for us as a couple. Okay? I don’t want you moving because we want to be together faster.”

"I can't think of a better reason," Jared grumped.  "My bed already feels empty without you in it.  And it could take months for something to work out."  He slid his hand up to hold the back of Jensen's head in a broad palm.  "I could be your sugar daddy," he suggested, grin teasing.

Laughing, Jensen relaxed into Jared’s touch. “Hmmmm, my sugar daddy, huh? I’ll have you know I could support you too.” He leaned in to kiss Jared and then pulled back and rubbed their noses together. “The thing is, I want us to both have fulfilling careers and a complimentary life together. I’m not saying that you moving to New York isn’t going to happen eventually, but I want to be sure that I look into Austin first. Music really can be done anywhere, and your job is perfect for you.”

Jared sighed and nodded.  "It really is.  But you're even more amazing and perfect for me."  He traced Jensen's spine up and down with an index finger, counting the knobs.  "I hate the thought of missing a moment with you."

Jensen sighed and pushed into Jared's touch.  "I hate to miss a moment, too.  But I want the moments we have to be the best...not filled with tension and problems."  He knew that nothing would or could ever be perfect, but Jensen also knew he wanted them to start out with a fighting chance and that meant looking at everything before either of them relocated.

"When did you get to be the voice of reason?" Jared asked.   He sighed and kissed Jensen, concentrating on rubbing their tongues gently against each other.  "Fine.  We'll do this your way.   But I'll miss you."

"When having you in my life mattered more than immediate gratification," Jensen murmured after their kiss.  "Don't think I won't be missing, too, just as much and just as often."

"Jen," Jared whispered, the words enflaming his heart.  He pressed kisses all over Jensen's face and neck, lavishing him with love.   When he finally broke away, Jared pressed his face into Jensen's neck and sighed contentedly.  "Just make a recording of you saying that so I can hear it often.  Or maybe of you singing that."

Jensen blushed and curled a hand in Jared's hair to keep him pressed to Jensen's throat.  "I'll sing just for you anytime."

Jared kissed a spot on Jensen’s throat content to nestle in Jensen's warmth.  "When did I begin to matter more?  Tell me.  Please."

"When you got up, showered and tried to leave me."  Jensen blushed still, voice slightly shaky.  "At least, that is when I admitted to myself that I wanted more from you."

Jared felt the heat from Jensen's blush and snuggled closer.  "I didn't want to leave, but I was afraid to stay.  Afraid I'd just hurt myself worse than I already had.  Wanted to love you the whole time and fought not to let myself.  And then... you sounded so upset when I started to go, when I accused you of not wanting more than sex... stole my heart."

Jensen laughed low at Jared's words.  He remembered the clutch in his gut when Jared had already been dressed.  "I'd been letting myself daydream about what it would be like to have you there with me, in the city together."

"Really?"  Jared pulled up to look into Jensen's eyes and smiled at what he saw there.  He leaned in to steal a light kiss with the softest flick of tongue.  "It may happen." 

"It already did... and there may be more to come."  Jensen returned the light kiss with one of his own before pulling back.  "We should get downstairs again."

Jared sighed and bit Jensen's lower lip gently, pulling it back and then letting it go with a little pop.  "You're visualizing my mom walking in on us, huh?"

"Yeah... and really, we are beyond getting walked in on."  Jensen smiled at Jared, a tiny smile that let him know how much he is loved.

Jared laughed and kissed Jensen again, before rolling off his bed.  He stretched tall, every muscle rippling in satisfaction.  Humming, he began to collect his clothes, carefully separating then from Jensen's.  He paused before dressing and looked at Jensen through sultry eyelashes.  "Maybe just a plain green collar to match your eyes.  With a little tag in the shape of a heart."

Jensen shuddered hard, head tipping back to break their held gaze.  He let out a breath and then levered himself to his feet.  "You are an evil, evil boyfriend, Jay."

"Aw, I thought I was the best boyfriend ever," Jared said, wrapping his arms around Jensen and pulling him in tight.  "The only one for you."

Laughing, Jensen returned the tight embrace.  "I never said you weren't."  His eyes twinkled when he reached down to tickle Jared.

Jared yelped and leaped away from the tickling hands.  "None of that, or I'll end up naked in the ER."  He shook a finger at Jensen and pulled on his jeans and tee.  "And then what would my mother think of you?"

"Don't worry, I'd dress you first."  Jensen winked and finished dressing, head shaking at the thought of Jared ending up in the ER.  He knew, only too well from Jeff's stories, that it was entirely possible.  "Love you."

Jared caught Jensen around the back of the head and kissed him stupid.  "I kinda like you, too."  Whistling, he headed for the door.

Jensen followed Jared out of the room.  He looked back before he closed the door and smiled softly.  Jensen knew there was so much in front of them that he didn’t need to change their past one bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared leaned on the arm of the brand new arm chair, arm snug over Jensen's shoulders, and watched family members and friends bustle around like busy hens. His mother and Mack moved pictures back and forth from the bedroom to the living room, while Jeff and Chris kept rearranging the sofa and TV. "Think they realize we're going to be the ones living here?" he asked Jensen.

Jensen's eyes tracked their friends and family moving through the apartment. "Probably not, but all we have to do is move it where we want it when they leave." His arm lay propped on Jared's thigh, hand stroking up and down the closest shin. He no longer noticed how much he touched Jared when they were together. They'd spent long enough apart that all he wanted and keep close to Jared.

Jared watched as one of their lamps went by them, headed for parts unknown. He grinned as his father bounced on the sofa cushions, checking them out. "We're lucky we have such good friends and family to help us out. They're going to cost us our security deposit in our first week." He tangled his fingers in Jensen's hair and stroked the back of his neck.

"That they probably will, and I'd pay double just to have them in our lives. Are you glad I'm here, Jay?" Jensen had flown in the day before, and his things had arrived early that morning. 

"No," Jared said and then flashed dimples at Jensen. "What kind of stupid question is that?" He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Jensen's lips. "I'm so hopped up with happiness I might float out the window and never be seen again."

Jensen tightened his hand on Jared's leg. "No floating away on me. I couldn't deal with that." He arched his head back into Jared's touch and laughed when Mack and Sherri argued over which of their framed pictures should be in the living room or the bedroom.

Jared sighed and tightened his fingers around Jensen's shoulder. "I couldn't live without you, Jen. Not going anywhere." Jeff and Chris were setting up all of their game systems, which were getting to be quite the tangle of wires. "I think we should have locked away all our stuff."

Tilting his head back on another laugh, Jensen just nodded. "Well, there's not much we can do with them moving everything around. Should we start the food?"

"I'm kinda scared to move, man. If we leave this spot, they may start dragging us around." Jared looked at Jensen with wide eyes. "Protect me?"

"With my life." Jensen tilted his back to look up at Jared, a smile wreathing his face. 

"Okay then. I shall start up the grill. If they haven't moved it to Antarctica by now." Jared separated himself reluctantly from Jensen and headed for their small patio. He neatly sidestepped his mother and sister-in-law as they argued over more decorations. He danced out of the way as Jeff rushed by him with a stack of DVDs. And disappeared outside with a little wink at Jensen.

Jensen watched Jared's progress, staring at him unabashedly and then grinning sheepishly when he caught Mack's gaze. "Jay's getting the grill set up. Does anyone want something to drink?"

Sherri shook her head with a polite, "No, thank you," but everyone else asked for soda or beer.

With a quick nod, Jensen disappeared into their kitchen and pulled out the drinks, including a bottled water for Sherri, just in case. They'd shopped the night before and brought everything over with the last load from Jared's old apartment. He finally had everything he needed loaded into his arms before walking into the living room to hand the drinks off. Dangling the water from his hand, he teased Sherri. "Are you sure you don't want something to drink?"

Sherri took the water with a soft laugh. "Well, if you're going to insist, dear." She beamed at him. "I still can hardly believe that you and my baby are moving in together. He's been so happy since you decided to come back to Texas." She kissed Jensen's cheek.

Jensen beamed and returned the kiss. "I can hardly believe it myself." He smiled softly at her and tipped his head down. "I made him wait as long as I could stand it. But we're meant to be together." 

Sherri nodded and patted his cheek. "You really are. I see that now. He and I sat down after you went back to New York that first time, and he told me, well, everything. His heart is yours. I think you'll take good care of him." 

Blinking when Sherri walked away, Jensen cleared his throat and went back into the kitchen to get his own beer and one for Jared. He bumped hips with Jeff when he passed by and then slipped outside to Jared's side. "Hey, thought you might want one of these." Jensen slung his arm over Jared's shoulders and dangled the beer for him to grab.

Jared took the beer, set it down and grabbed Jensen instead. "A Jensen for me? How did you know I wanted one?" He kissed him soundly and tucked him by his side as he went back to work.

"Hmmm, maybe because you tell me every day how much and how long you've wanted a Jensen all for yourself." Jensen curled into Jared's side with a smile and sipped at his beer. 

Jared nodded and kissed the top of Jensen's head. "That's not nearly enough. So, how are things going inside? Shall we have a place to live at the end of this ordeal?"

"I think we will, since they all seem to be moving in some sort of harmony. It's taking shape and then we can tweak it as needed." He titled his head onto Jared's shoulder while his free hand stroked up and down Jared's arm. "Never thought I'd think this, let alone say it, but it's damn good to be back in Texas." 

Jared tilted back his head and laughed, delight and warmth in the sound. "How unlike the first time we met, when you flatly told me you'd never go back to Texas. And marched back to the stage to sing. I thought you might not come back to speak with me again."

Jensen laughed too, remembering that night well. "You were too hot for me ignore for long, but I certainly had no desire to ever step foot in this state again before you."

Jared nibbled on Jensen's nose. "I was a tall drink of water that you wanted to down in a gulp," he teased, flipping burgers with practiced ease. "But I made you an addict instead." He pumped on fist in the air and then pinched Jensen's ass. "Lucky me."

"Jesus," Jensen jumped and swatted at Jared, backing away far enough to preserve his virtue from his handsy boyfriend. "I definitely wanted to drink you down and of course, I thought I could just send you home after that."

Jared wiggled his eyebrows at Jensen. "But here we are." His smile tilted into something gooey and fond. "Thankfully."

"Yeah," Jensen stepped in and clinked their cans together before curling one hand around Jared's neck and pulling him in for a gentle but thorough kiss.

Sherri stepped outside and cleared her throat.  "How do you two expect to get anything done around here, if you spend all your time twined together like newlyweds?"  Jared rolled his eyes and pulled Jensen closer.  "We figured we were safer out of the way."

Jensen laughed and nodded along.  "You had things so well in hand in there, we figured that we could provide the food without disturbing the order."  

Sherri smiled at them and shook her head.  "You should know better than to think that we weren't going to rearrange things a little.  Two men alone in a household cannot be expected to know how to handle everything.  Especially if one of them is you."  She pointed at Jared.  Jared affected a wounded air and clenched his hands over his heart.  "Mortally wounded by my mother's distrust.  Jen, you are the only one who believes in me."

Jensen had seen his boyfriend's apartment and knew what Sherri meant.  "We all believe in your inability to match anything." Jensen teased him gently, stroking his hand down Jared's back.  "Thank you, Sherri.  For being here, for helping make this a home for us."  

Jared snorted and pushed Jensen away with a haughty expression.  "If that's how little you think of me..."  He went back to flipping burgers and grilling steaks, chin lifted.  "I could do no less for the both of you, Jensen," Sherri said, amused by their antics.  "You have our support for as long as you take care of each other the way you should."

Jensen smiled at Sherri and nodded before draining his beer and tossing it in the recylcing bin they were keeping on the patio.  He winked at her and then moved up behind Jared, tugging him back and away from the grill.  "No hard feelings, Jay, but our family has much better decorating sense."

Jared just razzed him and pushed a slightly burned patty to the side.  "That one's for you."

"Awww, Jay... how sweet."  Jensen batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend.  "You know how much I love my blackened foods."  

Jared ducked his head to kiss Jensen, unable to help himself.  He licked at the sweet mouth and then turned back to the food.  "I suppose you can be the woman of the house."

Opening his mouth to defend himself, Jensen just curled into Jared's side instead. He just wanted to soak up them being together.

Jared smiled and held Jensen closer. "I can't believe you’re here. Tonight we can curl up together and tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow." He beamed. "How did I get such a wonderful boyfriend?"

Jensen thrilled at the thought of all their tomorrows. "Mmmm, maybe because you are such a wonderful guy yourself." He smiled up at Jared before brushing a kiss over his lips. When he pulled back, Jensen thought of Sherri and turned toward her with a guilty expression. She had disappeared back into the house as the two started cuddling, so Jensen turned to face an empty porch.

Jared snickered at Jensen and patted his ass affectionately. "She's going to start in on the wedding plans soon, you know."

"Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me at all." Jensen wriggled his butt into Jard's hand. "To tell the thruth, I'm a bit surprised she's held off this long.” 

Jared snorted and cupped the firm ass in his big hand, still minding the meat carefully. "She wanted to be sure of you, I think."

Jensen nodded, not at all surprised or put off by the notion. "She wanted to be sure we were truly dedicated to each other and to being together." He figured the move would be the first step in a slippery slope of domesticity, if she had her way.

"You were dedicated to me," Jared corrected gently. "She knows I dump my whole heart into everything I do. She knew all it would take was one word from you to crush me. And I think she was waiting for it that whole first month."

"She waited in vain." Jensen squeezed Jared tight and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I'd do anything to keep from hurting you."

Jared nuzzled Jensen and nibbled his mouth. "I know. I guess I always did."

"You always did?" Jensen pressed tiny kisses along Jared's lips, hand sliding into the back pocket of his jeans while they stood wrapped up in each other.

"Well, maybe not." Jared smiled into the kisses and then went back to his cooking. "These are almost done... do we really want to let anyone else know?"

Jensen shook his head. "Not really, but we should. After all, they've been working hard today." He leaned in for another kiss, before pulling back and heading inside to call everyone to dinner.

Jared began to serve up the burgers and hot dogs on plates, letting people pick them up as they came outside. He watched Jensen bustle about the crowd, making sure everyone had drinks and sides. A feeling of immense well being spread throughout him, and he stared at his lover with a goofy, soft grin.

Once he saw that everyone was set, Jensen want to get something for himself. He stopped at the weight of a gaze on his back, turning to see Jared smiling at him. Jensen moved to Jared’s side, tugging him in for a kiss and then pushing him toward the food.

Jared let Jensen push him. "Am I getting you food now?"

"Nope, getting you food." Jensen followed behind Jared, one hand on his lower back. "I'll get something for myself."

Jared stopped, turned around and yanked Jensen into a kiss that pulled him to his tip toes. He sucked on Jensen's tongue for a good minute, ignoring Jeff and Mack's wolf whistles. When he finally let go, slightly dizzy, he said, "Ok, I'm all fed now," and headed for a free chair.

"You are a goof, Jay." Jensen blushed beet red and shook his head at Jared's antics. Jensen made up two full plates and then wandered to sit at Jared's side, one plate slid in front of Jared before he moved to get them both drinks too.

Jared took the plate with a smile and a kiss. "Thank you, Jen." He took a large bite of his burger and hummed in satisfaction at his own cooking. He laid his hand on Jensen's right thigh, squeezing gently. 

Jensen took a much smaller bite of his burger, humming softly. Though they both did okay in the kitchen, Jared at the grill made a truly delicious dinner. "Thank you everyone. For coming over and taking over and celebrating our first day here."

Family and friends cheered and razzed at them, while munching eagerly at their food. 

Jared scooted closer to Jensen and chewed on his earlobe. "I want to christen our new bed."

"Dude." Jensen turned purple and pulled back from Jared. "Stop that...your mother is sitting right over there." He grit the last part out through his teeth, hoping to keep from being affected by Jared's sexy whispers.

Jared glanced at her and smiled, winking when she grinned back at them. He turned back to Jensen and pressed a wet kiss to the spot just under his ear. "It's been too long, Jen. I want you spread open, wet and hungry for me." 

Jensen shoved his chair back and stood up abruptly, smiling at everyone and making a beeline for the kitchen. He figured on grabbing a soda and passing off his bolting for a bad thirst and not wanting beer. It wouldn't fool anyone, but so long as he made the effort, Jensen would be happy. Leaning against the counter, he panted softly and willed away the instantaneous erection Jared's words had caused.

Jared waited a moment and then followed Jensen inside. He found his lover sprawled against the counter and pressed against him. He ducked his head and kissed Jensen's neck a few times. "Running from me?"

"Jesus." Jensen shuddered against him, head tipping back on a groan. "I can't resist you, Jay. The sound of your voice twisting around those words is too much."

"Jen," Jared murmured into his ear. "I want you splayed across the sheets, hard and needy. I want to watch you come apart under my hands, my mouth, my cock." He slid his hands under Jensen's shirt and ran them over warm skin. "I want your cum splashed all over me."

"Fuck, Jay." He rolled his head on Jared's shoulder, shaking and trying to catch his breath. Jensen brought his hands to Jared's twinging their fingers and tugging them out from under his shirt and away from his skin. "You have to stop... at least until the family leaves. I can’t go out there like this."

Jared pushed against Jensen, rubbing his own erection over Jensen's ass. "The thought of them out there while I take you turns me on," he admitted.

Jensen clung to Jared's hands, turning his head to press hot kisses along Jared's jaw. "You are too much for me, Jay. I can hardly think to refuse you."

Jared caught Jensen's mouth and plunged his tongue deep inside, warm and demanding. He kept Jensen pinned against the counter with his large body, thrusting gently against his ass. "Must be strange for you," he whispered, parting their mouths slightly.

"Strange?" Moaning again, Jensen writhed back against Jared, his ass pressing hard into Jared's cock. He braced himself on the counter for better leverage.

"I bet you were always in control of the sex before me," Jared purred, spreading a huge hand over the bulge in Jensen's jeans, so he could thrust against it. 

"Always in control of myself, yes." Jensen arched into Jared's hand with a loud groan, before thrusting back against his hips. "You rob me of that poise."

"I love watching you lose control, knowing I'm the cause. I love you." Jared squeezed Jensen's cock and then whispered, "How about I suck you off and then we go back outside?"

"Oh, Jesus, fuck." Jensen shuddered at the touch and the suggestion. "God, please Jay. Either that or I need to jerk off in the bathroom."

Jared released Jensen and backed away, heading for the bathroom. He winked at Jensen and twitched his hips. "Come on, lover boy."

Jensen panted and groaned for a moment, fist pounding once on the countertop before he looked quickly out the window and then followed Jared down the hall to their new bathroom.

Jared waited on his knees for Jensen. He leaned against the wall and looked up at his lover, before fluttering his lashes. "Come here."

Shutting and locking the door, Jensen moved and leaned down to press a heated kiss to Jared's lips.

Jared pulled Jensen closer and licked at his mouth. "Take ‘em off, Jen. I want to suck you."

Hurrying to rip open his jeans, Jensen tugged them down fast. It took him a bit longer to pull his boxer briefs down his thighs, cock springing out toward Jared's lips.

Jared opened his mouth and throat and just swallowed all of Jensen. He slid his hands over's Jensen's hips and squeezed, giving him permission to thrust. 

Jensen moved the second Jared indicated that he could. He pressed his hips forward and pulled them back, over and over, hands landing on Jared's head while he lost himself to the pleasure of his lover's mouth.

Jared allowed himself to slobber and suck and make Jensen a mess, while letting him slide in and out. He worked his fingers over Jensen's hips, around his ass, between his cheeks and over his balls, never stopping anywhere for more than a moment. A low hum started in the back of his throat, vibrating through his whole body and Jensen's cock.

Helpless in the face of Jared's ability to drive him completely out of his mind, Jensen arched and thrust past Jared's lips and deep into his throat when the angle was right. He babbled soft words of love and pleasure and excitement while Jared worked at his cock.

The words drove Jared to make the experience as pleasurable as possible for Jensen. Knowing his lover's tastes, he made his touches a bit rougher and focused on Jensen's perenium and balls. His teeth scraped lightly over Jensen's cock every once in awhile, even as he allowed it deeper into the back of his throat.

It didn't take long, Jared's talent for making Jensen come fast aided by the hot words he'd whispered in Jensen's ear that afternoon. "God, so close, Jay ...need to come for you."

Jared smiled around his mouthful and clenched his fingers. He squeezed the perfect ass, wanting to taste Jensen, swallow everything he had to offer. 

Jensen took the gesture for what it was, hands tightening in Jared's hair while biting his lip to muffle the cry when he poured himself into Jared's throat. "Oh fuck, Jay... God, so good." 

Jared swallowed and swallowed, managing everything Jensen had to offer. He refused to do less, needing his lover's release after the time apart. When he finally let the spent cock slip from his lips, he smiled up at Jensen. "That's my Jen."

Staring down at Jared, Jensen lifted his lips into a tiny smile, hands gentle against Jared's head. "I love you, Jay. You are the most amazing man I've ever known."

Jared kissed Jensen's stomach, just below the navel. He looked down at his own jeans, bulging at the crotch. "Now, I can't go out there."

Jensen laughed, leaning down to kiss Jared hard and then tug him to his feet. Jensen pulled his lover in and started to tear Jared's jeans open. Pulling and tugging, Jensen finally got Jared's cock out and started stroking him fast and hard- on the edge of too much for Jay. 

Jared leaned against Jensen and let himself enjoy being jerked off. He clenched Jensen's back and murmured love in his ear, even while his hips worked frantically against the firm grip. Normally, he did not like the kind of force Jensen currently used, but he knew they did not have much time. "Yes, Jen. Please."

"C'mon, Jay. Come for me... show me how much you've longed for this." Jensen murmured the words in Jared's ear, hand gentling slightly to tip Jared over the way he knew his lover liked best. "Want to see you, to feel you."

Jared turned his head to bury his cry into Jensen's neck. His hips stuttered several times before and as he came. "Oh, Jen, I've missed you."

"As I have missed you." Jensen cradled Jared close, pressing kisses to his temple and cheekbones. "We are together now, for always."

Jared pressed his mouth to Jensen's and inhaled, tasting their shared breaths. "Promise me, Jen. Promise me."

"I promise. Always." Jensen kissed him back hard, tongues twining while he held Jared's cock gently in his hand. "We should clean up, get back to the family."

Jared sighed and nodded. He grabbed a clean towel and cleaned himself off and then took care of Jensen. "They'll know what we were doing. I like that."

Jensen blushed, cheeks flaring bright red. "God, knowing that leaves me embarrassed, Jay. I'm so afraid of doing anything to make your mother think I am not good enough for you."

“My inability to keep my hands off you is definitely a point in your favor." Jared nuzzled each red spot on Jensen's cheeks. 

Jensen let himself be nuzzled, arms closing around Jared's shoulders. "I just hope she thinks like you do."

Jared chuckled and pulled away. "I still want you splayed and helpless beneath me," he teased. Jared winked and headed outside toward the party.

Jensen groaned, head tilting back while he fastened himself back up and splashed water on his face. The softened look to his features gave away their secrets, but Jensen couldn't find it in himself to care any longer. Instead, he took a breath and headed back outside.  
~~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony had been perfect. Everyone who mattered from both their lives attended. The laws had changed only a few months prior, but they had been ready for a long time. Both men wrote his own words, heart-felt from their years together. Jared's parents had cried, as had Mack and Jeff. And the reception had lasted a staggering eight hours.

But finally, Jared and Jensen Ackles managed to escape on their honeymoon. They got to their first stop around three am and entered the Riveria Honeymoon suite a half-hour after that. Throwing suitcases and clothes aside, they crash landed on the bed and stared at each other. 

"I'm not sure I have any energy left for sex," Jared groaned.

Jensen laughed, curling onto his side with a groan of effort. He brought a hand up to Jared's face and nodded. "Nor do I, my husband." He grinned at that, chuckling again as he tested the word out. It'd been a long day in an even longer week and month. Though Sherri had helped, both Jensen and Jared had been involved in every step of the planning.

Jared turned his face and kissed the ring around Jensen's finger. "Husband. Jensen and Jared Ackles." He kissed again and then pressed forward to kiss Jensen's mouth. "Mine."

"Yours. I still can’t believe you took my name." Jensen had marveled at Jared's steadfast dedication to that tradition. He kissed back, tongue pressing for entrance.

Jared sucked on Jensen's tongue and scraped his teeth gently over the rough muscle. His arms wrapped around his husband and pulled them flush. "Why can't you believe?"

"It's such an old tradition... and we are anything but traditionalists." Jensen curled into Jared, wrapping around him and rocking their bodies together. "It does have a good ring to it, though.”

"Ackles is a good name." Jared rubbed his leg along Jensen's, warm and friendly. "And it only took me ten years to get it."

Jensen tipped his head back to laugh "If only it were a name to be proud of, Jay. I -" Sighing, he pressed another kiss to Jared's lips and curled into him. 

"It is, and shut up. It's your name, so I want it." Jared stroked Jensen's back soothingly. "And now, it's finally mine."

"It's our name, and that means something. For the both of us." Jensen kissed Jared firmly, lips and tongues tangling, while he slid his leg further between Jared's thighs.

"Our name," Jared said contentedly. He felt Jensen's legs press along his thighs and smiled. "I take it you have the energy."

Wriggling into Jared, Jensen just smiled. "I always want to feel your touch.”

"Ten years, and we're still hot and bothered by each other," Jared whispered. He sighed happily and cuddled Jensen. "And for the next fifty or so."

"I don't think a single bit of our passion has waned in the least in ten years.” Jensen soaked up the cuddling. Jared's strength and his ability to make Jensen feel cared for were things Jensen had come to rely on over the years.

Jared nodded, hair flopping. "And when we’re old and gray, we'll still have to sneak away to suck each other off in the bathroom."

Jensen flushed, thinking how they'd snuck off just that morning before the ceremony to do just that. "You will always make me do crazy and reckless things." 

"Me? How is this always my fault? Just because I whispered in your ear how much I wanted to rip the tux off you and fuck you in the middle of the pews..." Jared trailed off and laughed.

Groaning, Jensen rocked into Jared and nipped at his throat. "You know just how to get me hot and bothered, have known since we met in New York. It's just downright unfair...” 

Jared snickered and rolled Jensen on his back, looming over him. "You get hot and bothered if I accidentally bump your back with my hand. I think you're just hotwired to be hot and bothered around me, Jen."

"That would explain why I keep you around... permanent arousal." Jensen writhed under Jared, sliding one leg up the outside of one thigh and cradling their hips together.

Jared rocked into Jensen a few times. "Five times in one night is still your record. I thought you were going to die that fifth time."

Groaning again, Jensen shut his eyes and clutched at Jared, remembering the torment, the exquisite agony of so much desire and so many orgasms. Jensen had been surprised that he'd survived. "You thought? I was convinced that I was long dead by the time I came that fifth time."

"There was barely anything left for that fifth time," Jared said with a large grin. He ran his hand over Jensen's spine. "And I was never happier."

"Was there anything at all?" Jensen honestly couldn't remember. All he remembered was the knife edge of pleasure that night. Jared had pampered him in bed for most of the following day, and his muscles protested much movement for two days after.

Jared snickered and nuzzled Jensen's pulse point, before kissing softly. "And I never let you touch me at all. That was the best part, watching you struggle to obey me." 

Jensen snorted and curled tighter into Jared. "Of course that's your favorite part. You love when I’m helpless for you, wanting to please you."

Cuddling Jensen, Jared said, "You're my Jensen.”  
"You are such a goof, Jay." Jensen kissed him again and again, soft brush of lips combined with gentle nipping.

"I have your name," Jared said, reaching down to cup Jensen's cock possessively, "but you belong to me."

"From the second I loved you." Jensen pressed up into Jared's hand with a soft groan, his own hand curled around Jared's neck to keep him in close.

"Do you want me to touch you, Jen?" Jared asked, fingers gentle around Jensen's cock. He pulled back enough to gaze into the green eyes he loved. 

Jensen groaned and tried to still his hips. "Thought you were tired, love." Jensen kissed him gently again.

"I am, but not for slow and sweet and loving," Jared murmured in Jensen's ear. He nipped the lobe and sucked. "How about you?"

"Mmmmm, I could probably do that, Jay." Chuckling softly, Jensen shivered at the treatment of his ear, his nails dragging down Jared's back. 

Jared pressed Jensen into the bed, tangling their bodies amidst the covers. "I want to be in you, Jen. Just lazily thrusting."

"God, tormenting me, you mean." Jensen twined himself around his husband and pulled him into a heated kiss. "I'm thinking it's time we did something about all these clothes, then." Jensen gently stroked the length of Jared's throat.

Jared could not disagree and managed to disengage long enough to tear out of his fancy tuxedo. He tossed the expensive clothes around with complete disregard to where they landed. Lunging forward, he tackled Jensen back to the bed. "Mine."

Jensen had managed to strip out of his trousers and shirt, his tie and the rest of the accessories when Jared tackled him. Laughing, he dragged one leg up to slide up Jared's thigh. "Yours... though not quite as naked as you, love."

Jared frowned at the remaining clothes and went to work on Jensen’ssocks, before yanking off his briefs. "There. Nothing between us. Just as it always should be." He stretched out above Jensen, pushing him back into the mattress with his body. Jensen smiled, pushing up against Jared to roll him to his back. "Love you, Jay" He kissed Jay's nose before taking his mouth for a thorough kiss.

Jared caressed Jensen's broad back and down to his ass, before sweeping up again. He kept his touch light and none-arousing, just wanting to touch his lover. "Love you, too, Jen. My Jen."

"Your Jen and my Jay." Jensen wriggled against Jared, sliding one leg between his husband's for more comfort and greater bodily contact. "I can’t believe we were finally able to get married."

"Well, even Texas had to wise up and allow everyone in love to be together," Jared whispered, pressing kisses to Jensen's jawline. "I loved your vows, by the way. Singing them... perfect."

Chuckling and blushing faintly, Jensen ducked his head and nuzzled Jared's ear. "They came to me with a melody, and I just knew they were what I needed to say and how I wanted you to hear them. I'm glad that you liked them." He smiled and stroked his hand through Jared's hair. "I’m still blown away by yours, too."

"Bah, mine were nothing," Jared deflected, though he had spent months agonizing over them. "But I meant them, every word." 

"I know you did, Jay. You always do." Jensen pulled Jared's face around to his and kissed him hard. "You always take such care to make sure I know how much you care."

"Well, you're so demanding," Jared teased, flashing a smile full of dimples, "but I love reassuring you in every way I can." 

Jensen grinned. "I think I've gotten better. I know you're not leaving me, and you know that I'm not going anywhere." 

"Yeah. I've always believed you, Jen. Even when other guys give you the look. They still give you the look, sexy. Ten years with me, and guys still want a piece." Jared caught one of Jensen's hands and kissed each finger. 

"I never see them look, Jay, because I cannot take my eyes off you." Jensen curled his hands over Jared's and smiled at his lover. "You’re the only one for me."

"Jared Tristan Ackles," Jared confirmed. "From here to eternity."

Jensen beamed at Jared, twining their legs together again. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
